Servants Asamble
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: Servants son invocados y posteriormente entrevistados, algunos pueden ser problemáticos. mira sus fichas y decides si los quieres como aliados
1. El legendario super sayajin

Clase: Saver

Nombre: Son Goku/ Kakarotto

Alineamiento: Caótico bueno

Fuerza A

Resistencia A

Velocidad A++

Mana B+

Suerte C

Noble fantasma A++

Habilidades de clase

Carisma D: habilidad que le permite tener cierto encanto para dirigir.

Son Goku en vida pese a no todo mundo le agradaba, pero lograba hacer que sus enemigos lograran tenerle algo de respeto y ganarse su amistad.

Aparte Goku lograba generar una confianza en sus compañeros y amigos, pues sentían que las cosas saldrían bien con él al frente de batalla.

a este nivel Goku gana un ventaja de poder en pelear en grupos con desventaja numérica personas, aparte de inspirar a sus aliados, estos ganan un pequeño aumento de poder en sus estadísticas.

Cuonter hero B: habilidad que reduce los parámetros de los servents que son "héroes" en combate.

En el rango B, reduce todos los parámetros del oponente por dos rangos. Goku es más débil contra los antihéroes, reduciendo sus parámetros por un rango.

Habilidades personales.

Ojo de la mente verdadero B.

Puede predecir los movimientos del oponente mediante el análisis de estos.

A este nivel Goku difícilmente puede ser sorprendido gracias a su entrenamiento y experiencia en combate.

Ultra instinto A.

Consiste en que el cuerpo reaccione solo y sin pensar en un combate, lo cual hace que el usuario pueda esquivar y reaccionar de forma fluida en un combate. Esta habilidad es la cúspide de las artes marciales y el combate, descrita el libro de los Cinco anillos de Miyamoto Musashi.

Sensibilidad extrasensorial B

Goku en vida podía sentir la presencia de su enemigo mediante el ki, pero en este caso puede sentir la presencia de fuentes mágicas sin ningún problema. Esta habilidad no sirve contra la habilidad ocultar presencia.

A este nivel no es posible que alguien se esconda de goku en un continente.

Ocultar presencia C.

Goku puede ocultar su presencia totalmente. Pierde su eficiencia al entrar en combate.

Artes marciales A.

Goku fue un gran artista marcial en vida.

Aumenta sus parámetros de combate al pelear desarmado y más si su oponente va armado.

Tácticas militares B.

Son conocimientos tácticos que le permiten tener ventaja para pelear con grandes grupos de enemigos. Esto le da cierta ventaja de predecir ataques de tipo anti ejército o superior.

Nobles fantasmas.

kamehame ha A++ anti planeta.

Su más famosa técnica, capaz de destruir planetas.

Kaioken D soporte

Aumenta sus estadísticas físicas, el abuso de esta puede dejar tremendamente agotado al usuario, similar al prana burs, pero inferior.

Súper sayajin A soporte.

Aumenta su poder base de forma inconmensurable. Noble fantasma que demuestra la valía de goku para ser un saver. Siendo el Super Sayajin la leyenda del guerrero más fuerte de su especie y posteriormente salvador del universo, lo cual eleva las transformaciones de Goku como un noble fantasma único, las cuales varian en potencia y tamaño.

Lamentablemente estas transformaciones gastan excesivamente mucha mana y el uso de esta solo debe usarse en caso emergencia.

Genkidama EX. anti fortaleza.

Técnica de goku en la cual llama a las fuerzas de la naturaleza a que le ofrezcan su poder.

Este noble fantasma puede tardar en conjurarse.

genkidama, la esperanza de todos. Este noble fantasma tiene poder de erradicar todo lo que sea maligno. La genkidama no puede dañar a las personas de buen corazón, si esta es lanzada contra alguien de buen corazón, esta persona puede detenerla con las manos y dirigirla hacia un nuevo objetivo.

Entrevista

Fujimura Ritsuka: ¡Qué bien! un Saber y uno que es el legendario guerrero super sayajin. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Me siento niña de nuevo!

Goku: ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Ritsuka? Hace rato usted se desmayó apenas fui convocado.

Fujimura Ritsuka: Es la emoción por tenerlo como aliado señor Goku, técnicamente estas singularidades serán pan comido.

Emiya: ¿Eso crees? Este idiota es muy confiado y se la pasa jugando cuando pelea y más de un servant de Chaldea casi lo mata, seria más eficiente si no se la pasara jugando, si no fuera por el rey Hassan y Raikou este tarado estaría muerto.

Fujimura Ritsuka: ¿Qué paso entre el Señor Goku y el Abuelo?

Emiya: Lo regañaron como un niño pequeño, en serio es muy infantil este hombre. ¿Por qué admiran tanto a este tarado?

Fujimura Ritsuka: ¿Entonces porque estas vendado?

Goku: Ese fue un daño colateral que fue mi culpa. Luego de que me llamara la atención el Rey Hassan y la señora Raikou y que me disculpara con mis compañeros de equipo, luego conoci a un tipo llamado Gilgamesh, me contaron su historia y sus aventuras, le dije que me recordaba a cuando inicie mis aventuras de niño, luego el me dijo que un mestizo como yo no se podría comparar el, entonces le dije que yo era un sayajin de sangre pura Gilgamesh bufo en respuesta, es muy amargado como mi amigo Vegeta. Luego me acorde que el era un semi dios, por lo seria mitad dios y mitad humano, se lo dije y el me respondió que estaba en lo correcto, el tipo llamaba mestisos a todos los presentes por lo que le dije que si era medio humano eso no lo aria medio mestizo…

Emiya: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡DE SOLO ACORDARME ME DUELE LA PANZA! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Gilgamesh: ¡ENUMA ELISH!

Goku: Si no los telestransporto, nos morimos.

Emiya: ¡MEDIO MESTIZO! JAJAJAJA.

Fujunura Ritsuka: No le veo la gracia… Uy… Creo que el doc y Davinci se van enojar con Goldy… ya cállate Emiya.

Emiya: ¡Medio mestizo! Snif… Goku eres máximo, nadie lo había hecho enojar tanto al sumerio engreído.

Gilgamesh niño: Me avergüenzo del hombre en el que me eh convertido.

Goku: ¿Ge donde salió este niño?

Gilgamesh niño: Se lo explicare luego… creo Emiya ya se ahogó con su propia risa.

Fin de la entrevista.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Este fic fue inspirado por el otro fic Skeletonsolider17.**

**La verdad Goku jamás se me ah hecho un personaje tan invencible y aunque la gran mayoría servants son más débiles que este, muchos lo vencerían por sus habilidades y aptitud, poniendo ese detalle es que Goku no lo da todo desde un principio y se pone a jugar viendo hasta donde pueden llegar sus enemigos.**

**Por otro lado elegí la clase Saver por el hecho de que la leyenda del super sayajin se ajusta más la imagen del mesías judío que del católico, ya que para los judíos el mesías es una especie de guerrero que envía dios para liberar a su pueblo. Como curiosidad Superman encaja en esta descripción por sus acciones de una forma curiosa, además su creador argumental era judío. Una similitud más entre el criptoniano y el sayajin.**

**Otras clases que Goku tendría serian la clase Lancer y la clase Berserker, la primera haciendo mas alusión a sus primeras apariciones y su relación con el rey mono, la segunda por los arrebatos de furia y el como perdia la razón cuando se convertia en ozaru.**

**Saver es la clase que mas adecuada para el sayajin. **


	2. El demonio de la guerra, John 117

Clase: Rider

Nombre real: John 117

Alias conocidos: Master Chief, Spartan 117, Demonio y Reclamador.

Alineamiento: Neutral legal

Fuerza C

Resistencia B

Velocidad C

Mana C

Suerte Ex

Noble Fantasma A++

Habilidad de clase: Montura (A)

A este nivel puede manejar cualquier tipo de transporte sea humano o no.

También puede montar cualquier animal de carga, exceptuando bestias sobrenaturales y dragones.

Habilidades personales.

Continuación de la batalla (A)

Rider podrá seguir luchando hasta que reciba un auténtico golpe de muerte.

Eterna maestría de armas (A++)

Rider es el guerrero más grande de su época, capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa que sea considerada arma, no importa que tan avanzada o primitiva sea, el será capaz de usar cualquier arma u objeto que funcione como una, como si la hubiese usado toda su vida.

Pionero de las estrellas (A)

Habilidad dada a los héroes que se convirtieron en puntos de inflexión en la historia de la humanidad. Todos los viajes difíciles y los retos que se consideraban imposibles se convierten en eventos que se pueden realizar.

Soldado definitivo (A++)

Rider conoce todas las disciplinas marciales y militares conocidas por el hombre, es gracias a ellas le permiten desenvolverse de manera óptima en combate y seguir el curso de este, ignorando toda clase de distracción.

Ocultar presencia B

Puede pasar inadvertido pero pierde toda eficiencia al entrar en combate.

Resistencia mágica D

Capas de negar hechizos de un solo verso, resiste la energía mágica hasta cierto punto.

Carisma D

Talento natural para comandar un ejército. Aumenta los parámetros de aliados en batallas de grupo.

Noble fantasma.

Reclamador A apoyo

Al ser elegido por la IA 343 Chispa culpable y ser imbuido por las semillas de la Bibliotecaria, el Jefe Maestro obtuvo el título del Reclamador, dando origen a este noble fantasma.

El John puede reclamar cualquier noble fantasma como suyo más su habilidad personal, aran que haga pleno uso de sus habilidades del tesoro heroico reclamado.

Cualquier objeto que pueda ser usado como arma será convertido en noble fantasma de rang un arma convencional.

Llamado al servicio B+ anti ejercito/anti unidad.

John es capaz de invocar las armas, armaduras mjolnir y vehículos de la UNSC, siendo estos nobles fantasma de rango C. ofreciéndole mucha capacidad táctica, no puede hacer uso de fragatas y naves nodrizas.

El demonio de la guerra A++ apoyo

Aumenta de forma exagerada sus parámetros cuando se enfrenta a grupos de enemigos numerosos, entre mayor sea el número de enemigos mayor será el aumento de estadísticas.

Cuando este noble se activa Rider despide un aura intimidante que infunde terror que da impresión de estar frente del peor de todos los demonios.

Esto es porque en vida los ejércitos del Covenant veían a John como un demonio que arrasaba sus fuerzas armadas.

El valor de una promesa, no le hagas promesas a una chica si sabes que no puedes cumplirlas EX.

Simboliza la promesa que el Chief le hizo a su compañera Cortana.

Rider luchara y nada podrá frenarlo mientras tanga que cumplir una promesa, dándole un efecto similar al de Avalon.

La activación de este noble fantasma requiere de ciertas circunstancias, siendo el detonante más común el querer proteger o salvar a alguien siempre y cuando se haga una promesa, pero aun así no hay garantía de que una promesa funcione. Siendo que el escenario para que se active debe ser una promesa a una chica.

Entrevista

Chief: ¿Porque están Semiramis esta con esos obreros? ¿Es porque el tipo de armadura dorada destruyo Chaldea en uno de sus arrebatos?

Ritsuka: Es por que tiene experiencia construyendo, ella solita acaba de construir una base voladora que son los jardines colgantes de babilonia, pero el nuevo caster se junta mucho con ella, es un genio pero es algo especial. Una especie de científico loco. Y si es porque Gilgamesh se enojó con el Señor Goku.

Chief: Ya ni se ni que pensar. Para mí la magia no es muy diferente a la ciencia forerunner. Como sea. ¿Para qué fui llamado?

Ritsuka: Es por como fue tu vida En serio debió ser duro ser separado de tus padres de niño para formar parte del proyecto Spartan II.

Chief: Se tenia que hacer lo que se tenia que hacer, no había otra opción.

Ritsuka: El señor Holmes cuenta que no eres muy sociable, te dedicas a entrenar nada más, no socializas mucho con los demas servants. ¿Es por lo vivido en el proyecto Spartan II?

Chief: Si… y porque aun no me acostumbro a esto. Tenemos tiempos de paz entre las singularidades y no me acostumbro del todo a los demas servants, aunque Benienma es muy agradable, me cuesta aceptar que es una adulta, las niñas también me agradan, Jack, Alice, Illya, Paul, Abby y Kuro dan mucha alegría a este lugar.

Ritsuka: Al menos no te desagrada este lugar, por cierto no puedo creer que seas feo, pensé que serias hermoso como el Goblin Slayer sin su casco.

Chief: ¿Aun Astofo y Meg siguen castigados?

Ritsuka: Si, asi aprenderán a no chupar penes sin permiso.

Chief: Hacerlos entrenar con Goku… ¿No es un poco exagerado?

Ritsuka: Era eso o BB les hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Pero deberías ser más sociable, muchos servants tienen mucho que contar, pero tú eres muy retraído.

Chief: acabo de ser convocado y aún tengo recuerdos de mi muerte, aun me duele que perdí a Cortana a pesar de haber salvado a la galaxia… necesito más tiempo… aunque no me molesta la presencia de Benienma y las niñas. Este lugar necesita ser más alegre, quisiera un cambio de ambiente a pesar de que me sienta agusto en el campo de batalla.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, mas que esta es la primera ficha de servant que ize, el master chief destaca por su suerte.**

**No puse la armadura mjolnir porque el jefe a usado varios modelos a lo largo de su carrera militar.**

**Espero sus reseñas y criticas.**


	3. Un multimillonario llamado Tony Stark

**Advertencia.**

**Esto tiene spoilers de Avengers End Game.**

Clase: Caster

Nombre verdadero: Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark

Alias: Iron Man.

Fuerza: E

Resistencia: D

Velocidad: D

Mana: C

Suerte: A

Noble Fantasma: Ex

Habilidades de clase

Creación de objetos C

Habilidad para crear objetos cercanos a la magia. Tony es capaz de crear capaces de igualar a la magia, pero a diferencia de otros caster Tony le puede tomar un tiempo crearlos.

Creación de territorio. B

La habilidad de crear un terreno ventajoso para el usuario. A este nivel Tony es capas de crear un taller en el cual puede trabajar a sus anchas.

Habilidades personales

Creación de objetos Extraño: EX

Tony Stark es un genio inigualable pues no existe nada que no pueda crear, la imaginación y prueba y error son su límite.

Acción independiente B

Caster puede estas por dos días sin un contrato con un master.

Tony es capaz de actuar de forma independiente de su maestro y no rechazar el suministro de mana debido a que no depende tanto del mana y más de sus inventos.

Experto en múltiples habilidades: A

Tony es un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra, un hábil ingeniero y físico, por lo que aprendió y desarrollo múltiples habilidades en vida, por lo que siempre tiene conocimiento en algo.

Regla de oro: A

Habilidad para atraer riquezas, los problemas económicos no son un problema.

Tony nació en el seno de una familia acomodada y gracias a su ingenio e inventos mantuvo el estatus de multimillonario.

Adaptabilidad A

Tony puede adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia para salir bien librado de cualquier situación.

Siempre encontrando una solución, siempre encontrando los puntos débiles de sus enemigos y de sí mismo.

Noble fantasmas.

Genio, multimillonario, filántropo y playboy. EX

En si el verdadero noble fantasma de Tony Stark es su increíble intelecto, el cual le hace crear tecnología que está al nivel de la magia más poderosa o en su defecto igualarla.

Esto le permite a Tony crear armaduras o artilugios que se adaptan a cualquier situación o ser creadas para enfrentar a enemigos.

Pero su ingenio no solo sirve para crear armas y medios para pelear, si no para salir bien librado de cualquier situación.

Además dejar vivir a Iron man para luchar otro día es la peor idea que cualquiera pueda cometer, pues siempre estará listo para vencer a sus enemigos con una armadura o táctica que pueda contrarrestar al enemigo de forma eficiente.

Y yo soy Iron man. EX

Tony invoca a las gemas del infinito para hacer lo que el desee, pero el hacer el uso de estas le costara la vida.

Este noble fantasma no puede ser usado a menos de que el master sacrifique sus tres sellos de comando.

Este noble fantasma representa el sacrificio de Tony Stark para salvar al universo de Thanos al hacer uso de las gemas de un chasquido de dedos.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Veo que ya hiciste un monton de amigos.

Tony: es como volver estar con los vengadores, es divertido conocer gente que son leyendas, además Emiya es un magnifico cocinero, diez de diez.

Ritsuka: Aun recuerdo como estabas cuando fuiste invocado.

Tony: Es que lo último que recuerdo es que Peter y Peper fueran lo último que vi antes de que despertara después de la invocación, aun me cuesta creer que estoy muerto y ahora soy una clase de fantasma extraño… ¿Qué es exactamente un servant? Ya lo descubriré.

Ritsuka: veo que te llevas bien con Semiramis.

Tony: Si, pero nuestra relación es puramente profesional, tener algo parecido un helicarrier y debe estar bien equipado. Puede ser algo complicada pero me llevo mejor con Tesla y el señor Holmes. Aparte las niñas que rondan por aquí ayudan a llenar el vacío… extraño mucho a mi hija Morgan… Alice me recuerda mucho a mi hija…

Ritsuka: Ya veo…

Tony: tengo una duda.

Ritsuka: Si, dime

Tony: Por casualidad no ha sido invocados una chica muy sexy llamada Natasha Romanof y un tipo llamado Steve Rogers?

Ritsuka:… Creo que deberías ver atrás de ti. Tienes mucho de qué hablar con tus amigos.

**Notas de Paradoja**

**Este es un peque tributo a Robert Downey jr, ya que voy a extrañar que sea Iron man.**

**Esta ficha es la de Ironman del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel.**

**Le puse mucho empeño y aunque alguien izo una ficha de servant del Cap, prometo hacer la mia en algún momento dado junto a la de viuda negra. También tengo planeada hacer la de Vegeta y el Doom Slayer.**


	4. Una asesina glorificada llamada Natasha

Clase: Assassin

Nombre verdadero: Natasha Romanof.

Alias: Viuda Negra, Nat.

Alineamiento: Neutral

Fuerza: D+

Resistencia: D

Agilidad: B

Suerte: B

Mana: E

Noble fantasma C

Habilidad de clase

Ocultar presencia B

Oculta su presencia de evitando ser detectada por servants y master enemigos, ideal para el espionaje perdiendo su eficiencia al entrar en combate.

Habilidades personales

Artes marciales B

Aumenta los parámetros en combate sin armas del usuario, aumenta los en un nivel la fuerza en contra de enemigos armados.

Ojo de la mente (verdadero) B

Mediante el entrenamiento, la observación y la experiencia puede seguir el mejor curso de la batalla, capaz de analizar las condiciones con calma y seguir el mejor curso de la batalla con la mente fría.

Montura C

Es capaz de montar animales de carga y vehículos que requieran de un solo tripulante.

No es capaz de montar criaturas sobrenaturales.

Carisma D.

En vida fue la comandante de los vengadores durante 5 años, a este nivel puede comandar un equipo fuerzas especiales de no más de 30 personas.

Aumenta los parámetros de aliados en batallas grupales.

Paciencia de divina C

La capacidad de aguantar toda clase de situación y personas sin perder los estribos para enfocarse en sus objetivos.

A este nivel es incapaz de caer en provocaciones enemigas y tolerar a un grupo de inadaptados como aliados.

Noble fantasma.

La mujer, la espía C anti unidad

Es la disciplina que Natasha acumulo en vida siendo una asesina entrenada por la desaparecida KFB.

Esto le permite realizar ataques sorpresa sin ser percibidos que suelen ser mortales, pero deben ser el primer movimiento de un combate antes de que sea detectada.

Viuda negra C+ anti unidad

Natasha manejo infinidad de armas en vida, pero ningún arma que haya manejado es un noble fantasma, se trata de que la habilidad de con las armas es el noble fantasma en si, haciendo armas propias de una asesina glorificada tengan el poder de un noble fantasma grado C.

Entrevista.

Natasha: Me alegra saber que mi sacrificio no fue en vano pero es refrescante ser un espíritu heroico. ¿Tony y Steve te han dado problemas jovencita?

Ritsuka: Pues la verdad no, an sido de mucha ayuda pero Tony saca de sus casillas a los servants mas egocéntricos, se la ha pasado modernizando el cuartel y parece no detenerse, en cuanto al Cap, no es un problema pero hay con quien no se lleva bien.

Natasha: Déjame adivinar… ¿El chico Adidas?

Ritsuka: Si.

Natasha: Ese tipo es insoportable, tuve que apuñalarlo con un sándwich de mantequilla de maní para que dejara molestar.

Ritsuka: Pensé que eso de apuñalar con el sándwich era puro juego.

Natasha: Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Ritsuka: ¿Algún servant con el que te lleves bien?

Natasha: Salgo de una casa de locos para entrar en otra, es como si estuviera en casa. Hay una niña que se hace gigante, un lobo gigante, una chica gato, una chica dragón, convivo con héroes de leyenda y Orión es un oso de peluche, podría seguir y seguir, créeme hable con un mapache que usa armas de fuego y pilotea naves espaciales en vida.

**Notas de paradoja**

**Les dije que aria la ficha de la viuda negra y lo ice X3.**

**Esta está basada en la Viuda Negra del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Los spoiler son pocos así que no hay tanto peligro.**

**Esta ficha me salió de la nada y de pura inspiración.**


	5. Una chica desafortunada llamada Kaede

Clase: Berserker

Nombre verdadero: Kaede.

Alineamiento: Caótico

Alias: Lucy, Nyu, Diclonius reina.

Fuerza: A++

Resistencia: C+

Velocidad: B

Suerte: D

Mana: B

Noble fantasma Ex

Habilidad de clase

Mejora de locura B

Sacrifica cordura para ganar poder. Aumenta todos los parámetros en un nivel, menos suerte y mana. A este nivel ya no es capaz de razonar y solo piensa en matar.

Habilidades personales

Sensibilidad extrasensorial C

En vida Kaede era capaz de sentir la presencia de otras diclonius a distancia considerada.

Le permite sentir la presencia de usuarios de magia, servants y otros mutantes en un rango de 500 metros, esta habilidad es inútil contra la habilidad de Ocultar presencia.

Ojo de la mente (falso) B

Talento natural para presentir y evitar el peligro, es un sexto sentido natural que va mejorándose mediante la experiencia en combate.

Kaede ha enfrentado a múltiples cuerpos armados, asesinos especializados y a otras diclonius con bastante eficiencia a pesar de no contar con un entrenamiento previo.

Voz ADN A

Kaede es controlada por su instinto asesino en ocasiones, obligándola a pelear al límite si su propia preservación está en peligro.

Mantiene las condiciones benéficas de mejora de locura pero manteniendo una mente fría y calculadora.

Kaede volverá a la normalidad si se usa un sello de comando o si la amenaza es eliminada.

Doble personalidad A

Kaede posee una personalidad dividida producto de haber sido golpeada con una bala antitanque en vida mientras llevaba un casco.

Esto le permite mantener a Kaede dócil mientras ella o su maestro no estén peligro o en batalla, nulifica temporalmente la mejora de locura, permitiéndole ser un ser coherente por tiempo indeterminado.

En este estado Kaede tiene una personalidad agradable, solidaria, tierna e inocente. Suele decir la muletilla "nyu" en diversas situaciones, especialmente cuando está nerviosa.

Bajo esta personalidad es dominante, Kaede se autodenomina como Nyu. Bajo esta esta identidad Berserker es capaz de contar anécdotas de su vida, ella es consciente de lo que hace como Kaede bajo el influjo de la mejora de locura, pero no cuando la Voz ADN la controla.

Nyu no puede usar las habilidades personales, pero en compensación tiene las ventajas de su clase sin la mejora de locura.

Continuidad de la batalla EX

Kaede seguirá luchando incluso con heridas mortales.

Kaede en vida recibió un tiro en el corazón, soporto el ataque de misiles balísticos y siguió peleando aun sin brazos ni piernas, ni siquiera con su cuerpo deteriorándose por el abuso de su poder a su máxima potencia, seguirá luchando hasta que su cerebro sea destruido.

Noble fantasma

Vectores A++

En si son su capacidad psicoquinetica que vibra a altas velocidades en forma de brazos invisibles, capaz de hacer pedazos lo que entre dentro de su rango. Proporcionando una defensa casi perfecta,

Normalmente Kaede tiene 4 vectores con un rango de 2 metros, pero pese a ese rango proporcionan una defensa casi impenetrable, en este primer estado todos los proyectiles pequeños que no sean alto calibre lo municiones de alto peso de arriba de un kilo, serán detenidas con facilidad. Los gases son ineficientes y los ataques mágicos de tres versos también.

En su segunda liberación obtiene diez vectores y un mayor rango de alcance, a este nivel sus vectores vibran de forma tal que pueden generar explosiones de alto nivel al impactar, el calor de dichos impactos son casi similares a la de una bomba termonuclear a un nivel controlado. En este estado sus cuernos de diclonius (normalmente pequeños y parecidos a orejas de gato)

Las únicas de este noble fantasma es que si Kaede abusa de este, su cuerpo se deteriora, pero si sus cuernos son dañados pierde el uso de su noble fantasma… aunque…

Elfen Lied, canto elfico. EX

El verdadero poder de la reina de los diclonius, este noble los vectores se hacen visibles, siendo kilométricos siendo capaces de pasar la atmosfera y teniendo un número indeterminado.

Este noble fantasma solo se activa cuando la Voz ADN toma absoluto control de Kaede cuando esta está en peligro de muerte.

La función de estos vectores es el de matar toda vida humana en el planeta. Haciendo que Kaede se convierta en el verdugo de la raza humana.

La única forma de detener a la Voz ADN es usando un conjuro de comando para obligar a Berserker a suicidarse.

El poder de este noble fantasma es tal, que un noble fantasma del tipo anti mundo puede vencerle.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: ¿Estas a gusto en Chaldea?

Nyu: Si, todos son muy amables conmigo. Ayudar a los demás es gratificante.

Ritsuka: Es bueno saber que estas a gusto. Veo que te llevas bien con las niñas, además eres bastante buena cocinando. Emiya dice que eres de mucha ayuda con tanto haragán en Chaldea.

Nyu: No puedo estar viviendo aquí sin hacer nada. Tengo un que poner mi granito de arena, ya sea luchando o ayudando en Chaldea.

Ritsuka: Con respecto a tu personalidad principal, Kaede. ¿Sabes cuál es su deseo para el Grial?

Nyu: Por supuesto, además ambas tenemos el mismo deseo.

Ritsuka: ¿¡En serio?! ¿Cuál es ese deseo?

Nyu: Volver a ver nuestro amado Kota.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**La elegida fue Lucy/Nyu de elfen lied, esta Berserker se me vino en un arranque de inspiración, la verdad elfen lied es uno de mis mangas favoritos, siendo de los pocos mangas que tengo en físico. ¿Razones? El final del anime me dejo muy insatisfecho.**

**Elfen lied no es perfecta pero a mí me gusto, lamentablemente no tuvo el mejor final pero es una obra que en cierta forma dejo una huella en mí.**

**Espero que este personaje hecho servant les aya gustado.**

**Saber, Caster, Rider, Assassin y Berserker ya están cubiertos en la primera tanda. ¿Cuál será la siguiente Clase y personaje?**


	6. Una chica problemática llamada Kyoko

Esta vez le toca a un personaje de Madoka Magika.

Clase: Lancer

Nombre: Sakura Kyoko

Alineamiento: Caótico bueno.

Fuerza: C++

Resistencia: B

Agilidad: B

Mana: C+

Suerte: D

Noble fantasma: C

Habilidades de clase.

Resistencia mágica: C

A este nivel puede cancelar hechizos de dos versos, no puede resistir alta hechicería ni magia ritual de alto grado.

Continuidad de la batalla: B

La fuerza de la vitalidad de los predicamentos. Además, la posibilidad de retirarse del combate y llegar a territorio aliado con vida después de ser derrotado.

A este nivel seguirá luchando hasta que reciba una clara herida fatal. (La clase lancer a partir de fate /extra tienen esta habilidad de clase.)

Habilidades personales

Bravura: B

La habilidad para negar la interferencia mental, como la presión, la confusión y la fascinación. Lancer recibe un pequeño aumento en el daño cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ojo de la mente (falso): B

Es un talento innato para detectar y evitar el peligro basado en la intuición.

A este nivel los reflejos de Lancer le permiten leer los movimientos del enemigo y actuar de forma adecuada.

Maestra de ilusiones: A

Rara vez es usada por Lancer en batalla. Ella es capaz de crear ilusiones y plantar ideas en las mentes de las personas y maquinas, con el fin de confundir y engañar a los demás. Esta habilidad también sirve para manipular maquinas sensibles, como cámaras, computaras, sistemas de audio etc., para implantar información falsa.

Lancer principalmente la usa para cubrir sus huellas y es útil con enemigos débiles en combate.

Esta habilidad es inútil en servants y en oponentes de mente fuerte y disciplinada en combate. Si lancer la usa para cubrir sus huellas de un servant, será efectiva siempre y cuando este no posea habilidades que contrarresten la suya.

Noble fantasmas

Phantasm Spear : C++ (anti unidad)

Una lanza mágica con una enorme y afilada cabeza y una caña de oro divisible atado con cadenas. Debido a la característica extensible, puede dar un rango de ataque ampliado, para la ofensiva y la defensa.

En su liberación Lancer se arroja en una centella de luz y darle el concepto de "descanso eterno" al enemigo.

Rosso Phantasma: C (anti ejercito/soporte)

Un poderoso hechizo que convoca cadenas blancas mágicas que restringe el movimiento y causa varios daños debido a los eslabones de la cadena como cuchillas. Las cadenas obedece a la voluntad de Lancer, y se puede utilizar también como un escudo para proteger a sus múltiples objetivos, solo superada por un noble fantasma grado B o superior.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: ¿Por qué peleaste con Arturia?

Kyoko: La tipa se enojó porque le pedí matrimonio a Emiya.

Ritsuka: ¡¿Qué carajos!?

Kyoko: Es el hombre perfecto, cocina la comida más deliciosa que haya probado en mi vida.

Ritsuka: Eres muy problemática.

Mashu: Que no se acerque a Fou-chan.

Kyoko: Lo siento, pensé que era una Incubadora. Lo siento pequeñín.

Ritsuka: Espero que no des más problemas pelirroja… ¿Qué estas comiendo?

Kyoko: Son unas gorditas de nata que me encontré por ahí, están bien ricas.

Tony: ¡Esas eran mis gorditas de nata niña!

Kyoko: ¿Qué hace con ese puntero laser?

Tony: Mi venganza.

A Kyoko le cae encima Atalanta.

Kyoko: ¡QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA!

Mashu y Ritsuka ven con vergüenza ajena como se le va encima Atalanta.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bien esta ficha la tenía guardada desde hace siglos. Solo la actualice un poco. En fin, esta ficha era de un fancic que iba a escribir de Fate en plan torneo masivo que nunca se publicó, donde había muchos servants, como más 70 maestros y sirvientes en combate.**

**Elegí a Kyoko en esa ocasión porque quería que las chicas mágicas tuvieran un final feliz. Espero sus reseñas y críticas. Nos vemos en otras ocacion.**


	7. El espadachín negro

Nombre: Guts

Clase: Saber

Alineación: Caótico bueno

Status:

Fuerza: B

Agilidad: D

Resistencia: A

Mana: C

Suerte: EX (así es, el que conoce Bersek sabrá que la suerte del protagonista es imposible de ser medida)

Habilidades de clase:

Riding (A+): Guts tiene la capacidad de montar efectivamente bestias demoniacas y sagradas, pero no puede hacerlo con la raza dragón. (Esto está basado en que él pudo luchar junto a Zodd para vencer al avatar del Rey).

Resistencia mágica (E): La magia que se usa contra él es apenas reducida un poco.

Habilidades personales:

Ojo de la mente (Verdadero B+): Por la experiencia de estar en combate desde los 5 años y haber estado en numerosas situaciones de vida o muerte Guts ha conseguido una enorme capacidad de supervivencia y la posibilidad de dar vuelta la lucha aun cuando tenga nada más que el 1% de posibilidades.

Furia de la batalla (A): Cuando Guts se encuentra luchando en una situación desesperada deja salir toda su furia de combate ganando bonus en todos sus stat, sin embargo su ojo de la mente cambia a ser uno falso guiándose más por sus sentidos bestiales que por su razón.

Continuación de la batalla (B): Guts continuara luchando hasta que reciba una clara herida fatal.

NP:

Dragon-Slayer (Anti-spirit C-A++): Esta espada originalmente hecha por manos humanas, a acabado con la vida de tantos seres que no pertenecían a este mundo, y retenido sus propiedades mágicas, que ha creado una especie de especialización para acabar con espíritus, causando que si bien esta espada hace daño C a la mayoría de las cosas, a cualquier ser espiritual causa un daño mucho mayor, incluso pudiendo dañar seres del nivel de dioses.

Armadura Bersek (B+ Suporte): Esta armadura hace que todos sus status suban un rango haciendo que el cuerpo de Guts vaya al límite y elimina cualquier sensación de dolor o miedo, cualquier hueso roto o musculo desgarrado será reforzado por la protección, sin embargo, después de la batalla el cuerpo de su usuario sufre las consecuencias de ponerse al límite. Pero a cambio de esto, el usuario puede seguir en combate hasta que sus huesos se pulvericen y no tenga más sangre adentro suyo. Este NP es combinable con Furia de Batalla para obtener bonus adicionales y aumenta la Continuación de batalla hasta A+

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Este… Guts… ¿Cómo te sientes aquí en Chaldea?

Guts: Me recuerda cuando estaba en la banda del Halcón, solo espero que no haya un traidor.

Holmes: Según los registros este hombre le a pasado de todo. Es una vida muy lamentable.

Natasha: Este… no creo que quiera hablar el señor Guts… eh visto esa mirada antes. Este es un hombre que desea sangre y una en este especifico.

Ritsuka: ¿Hay algo que desea señor Guts?

Guts: Matar a al traidor de Griffith.

Holmes: Creo este hombre no estará a gusto hasta completar su venganza, que bueno que lo aislamos de los elementos mas agresivos y locos de Chaldea.

Natasha: Mientras no se cruce con los peliblancos albinos. Casi mata Illya por confundirla con el tal Griffith.

Guts: Lamento eso…

Ritsuka: No te preocupes, pasa eso todo el tiempo aquí.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Hola, una cosa que debo confesar es que esta ficha no la hice yo, hace algunos años yo veía en la página de MCanime un foro de discusión de tipe-moon, entre esos hilos había uno llamado fábrica de servants, me gustaron tanto esas fichas que hacían que decidí copiarlas y guardarlas, ya tienen varios años.**

**Asi que si algunos de sus creadores o si conocen al que las escribió, me gustaría que se comunicaran conmigo para darles el crédito. Son varias asi que las ire publicando. **

**Recuerden que ese hilo de fábrica de servants lleva más de 10 años desde que fue borrado.**

**Algunas fichas de ese foro serán subidas, eran tan buenas que no quería que se perdieran, las rescate de mis respaldos.**

**Como sea, que les pareció esta ficha que no es mía. A mí me gusto un montón cuando decidí guardarla para futuros fics que se me ocurrieron.**

**Por ese motivo no pondría de momento la sugerencia de GoldenFire 215 de momento ya que tengo una laaaarga lista de estos sirvientes.**

**Las fichas originales mías las iré mencionando.**


	8. Alan Wake, el escritor de la luz

Archer

Nombre verdadero: Alan Wake

Alineamiento: Bueno Legal

Fuerza: E

Resistencia: D

Velocidad: E+

Mana: C

Suerte: B

Noble fantasma: A

Habilidades de clase

Accion independiente. B

A este nivel puede estar sin un master que le subministre mana por dos días.

Resistencia mágica C

Le permite resistir la magia, los encantamiento de dos versos no le hacen efecto, es vulnerable a la alta hechicería y a magia ritual.

Esto es debido a la exposición de la presencia oscura del lago Cauldron que luego de ser liberado creo una cierta resistencia a la magia.

Habilidades personales

Ojo de la mente (falso) B++

Es una especie de sexto sentido que le permite sentir y prever el peligro que va mejorándose mediante la experiencia.

Alan puede percibir los peligros segundos antes de que estos sucedan, viendo de forma lenta un golpe certero en contra suya para así poder reaccionar mejor a este.

Magacraf C

Alan en vida fue un gran escritor, pero cuando la presencia oscura lo quiso manipular para liberarla fue mediante una obra de ficción en la que Alan debía imaginársela libre de su prisión.

A este nivel Alan puede alterar la realidad a cierto nivel, pero para lograrlo debe ser mediante ciertas reglas, pues tiene que escribir el escenario en papel en el que la realidad sea alterada mediante la lógica del mundo y una buena estructurada prosa, Alan debe ajustarse a la lógica del mundo real para que su magia surta el efecto deseado.

Nobles fantasma.

El poder de la luz. A

Cuando el espíritu de Thomas Zane libero a Alan del control de la presencia oscura le otorgo el poder de vencer a la oscuridad.

Alan Wake es capaz de dañar a cualquier criatura sobrenatural (incluidos los servants) con cualquier tipo de arma, cualquier arma que tome Alan hará daño a cualquiera como un noble fantasma de grado C siempre y cuando haya sido iluminado momentos antes o esté bajo el manto de la luz. Motivo por el cual Alan siempre cargara consigo una linterna y cualquier arma de fuego a su disposición para este fin.

Los servants de naturaleza maligna serán dañados por cualquier tipo de fuente luz que manipule Alan Wake, esto se considerara como un daño de noble fantasma de nivel B. Si alguien es poseído o manipulado mentalmente mediante la magia solo basta con que Alan manipule cualquier fuente de luz que ilumine claramente la oscuridad para liberarle.

Aparte, Alan puede recuperar su mana lentamente mientras este bajo una fuente de luz que elimine la oscuridad en donde este, recuperándose de sus heridas.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Es sumamente interesante que usted pueda ser bastante útil, es sin lugar a dudas usted tiene el noble fantasma más roto de todos.

Alan: De día soy letal, pero hay varias formas de ser vencido en la noche, no soy tan peligroso como los demás servants, ellos sí que son más fuetes que yo. Ni de broma soy tan fuerte como estos.

Ritsuka: ¿Cómo se siente en Chaldea?

Alan: Pues es algo fuera de este mundo, nunca imagine que Andersen fuese un niño con voz tan masculina, o que Shakespeare fuese tan raro, aunque Sherezada es muy agradable. Sabe, siempre quise tener un hijo con mi esposa Alice aunque las niñas que hay en Chaldea son muy lindas. Especialmente Alice, sé que se llama Canción de cuna, pero todos la llaman Alice…

Ritsuka: ¿Cuál es su deseo para el grial?

Alan: recuperar mi vida perdida, pero antes debo detener a la oscuridad.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Esta ficha es original mía.**

**El personaje elegido fue Alan Wake, uno de los videojuegos cuya historia se merece más que un videojuego (llora en un rincón porque no hay una segunda parte).**

**Alan es un personaje muy particular, pues tiene una historia muy interesante, recomiendo que jueguen los juegos de Alan Wake, son dos y tienen historias entretenida, solo así entenderán el porqué de sus habilidades.**

**¿Qué les pareció este Archer escritor? Dejen sus comentarios, tengo una larga lista.**


	9. La santa madre, Maria

Ruler

Nombre verdadero: Virgen Maria.

Alineamiento bueno legal.

Aclaraciones, el dios abramanico no existe en el universo tipe-moon, ya que lo que se le conoce como dios es realmente akasha. Por lo que la posición de la iglesia es meramente de poder y las creencias judeocristianas fueron producto de la raíz.

Este servant lo tenía pensado para un fic como la juez indiscutible de una guerra del santo grial.

Por lo que espero que sean tolerantes.

Fuerza: E

Resistencia: E

Velocidad: E

Mana: A++

Suerte: A

Noble fantasma: A++

Habilidades de clase

Resistencia mágica Ex

Habilidad para resistir la magia. A este nivel la magia moderna no es nada en contra ella, solo la magia anterior a ella o más antigua de la era de los dioses puede dañarla.

Esto es debido a ser la madre de dios le concedió esta habilidad al rango Ex.

Discernimiento del nombre verdadero EX

La habilidad de saber las estadísticas, habilidades, noble fantasma e identidad de cualquier individuo.

A este nivel el solo estar ante presencia de la madre dios es suficiente para activar esta habilidad. No le puedes esconder nada una madre.

Resolución de dios A

Esta habilidad es única y exclusiva de la clase Ruler.

A Ruler se le concede dos reijus por cada servant convocado por guerra para usarlos en su contra si no siguen las reglas. No puede usarlos de forma arbitraria.

Carisma?

Habilidad para comandar un ejército en combate masivo. Aumenta los parámetros de aliados en batallas grupales.

María solo puede bostear a aquellos que la reconozcan como la madre de dios.

Revelación A

Habilidad para escuchar la "voz de dios", en si es la capacidad de encontrar la mejor solución a cualquier situación, esta habilidad es similar a "Instinto", pero esta se aplica a cualquier tipo de situación.

Protección de la fe. A++

Es una habilidad poseída solo por aquellos que se han sacrificado por una visión religiosa. A pesar de ser una forma de protección divina, no es una bendición de una existencia superior. Es lo absoluto de nuestro cuerpo y mente que nació de sus creencias. Pero si es demasiado alto, provoca anomalías en la personalidad.

María acepto ser la que tendría al hijo de dios y aun así se sintió indigna de tal privilegio.

Autoridad de la santa madre. A

La Virgen María es en sí un ser de esencia pacifica, pero al ser una madre debe ser hostil.

María obtiene una autentica autoridad sobre aquellos la reconozcan como la madre de dios.

En otros casos puede intimidar a de forma inquietante si se muestra molesta, como si un niño o adolecente enfrentase a su madre molesta.

Inspira seguridad a todo infante que este en su presencia, logrando tranquilizarlos y darles seguridad con dulces y amables palabras.

Mientras María decida proteger a alguien y cobijarlo en su protección, su autoridad es absoluta.

Solo un ser que carezca de sentimientos es inmune a esta habilidad.

Nobles Fantasmas

El milagro de la madre de dios. A++

Representa a todos y cada uno de los milagros atribuidos a ella a lo largo de más de dos mil años de historia humana. Lo cual le permite manipular distintos elementos que estén presentes en las representaciones milagrosas de esta mediante gestos corporales y concentración, siendo considerada magia al nivel de la era de los dioses.

La infinidad de elementos manipulables pueden ser usados de forma ofensiva como defensiva. Por poner un ejemplo es capaz de crear haces de luz capas de desintegrar la materia, o manipular la flora para que atrape a objetivos o los defienda, obediencia de animales y la capacidad de comunicarse con ellos en un largo etc de posibilidades.

Bendición del espíritu Santo A

Representa la concepción de María al ser imbuida por el espíritu santo y llevar la semilla de su dios en su útero.

Bajo el poder de este noble fantasma ningún ataque que sea de rango A podrá dañarla siquiera y será devuelto el daño con el doble de potencia al atacante.

Descripción ficica.

Maria como servant Ruler se presenta con la apariencia de cuando quedo embarazad a de Jesús, su hijo. Por lo que la edad que aparenta es de una niña de 12 años típica de esa zona de medio oriente.

María tiene una piel morena, facciones finas, ojos color café claro, cabello largo ondulado de color castaño.

Su vestimenta consta de un vestido blanco mientras lleva un manto azul que cubre su cabeza y parte de su indumentaria, se sabe que lleva sandalias como calzado.

Cuando no está en su papel de ruler lleva ropas más ligeras, por lo que es común verle en un sailor fuku o vestidos de una pieza que sean frescos.

En cuanto en personalidad es alguien de carácter dulce y amable, es bondadosa y maternal. Suele preocuparse de sus aliados y master.

Tiene la tendencia de cocinar a los demás y se pone a llorar si desperdicias su comida. Suele ser alguien muy autoritaria ante la falta de reglas, a quien desafié las reglas del santo y su autoridad como Ruler. Buscará el dialogo antes que la confrontación, pero usara toda la fuerza si es necesaria.

Entre gustos está tomar baños calientes, nadar en piscinas, comer helado, cocinar, aprender recetas y la compañía de los niños.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Cielos, sí que ha puesto orden, hasta Tony se porta bien.

María: Es un hombre que tuvo sus dificultades.

Ritsuka: Me alegra que se lleves tan bien con Abby y Jack.

Maria: son buenas niñas, uno paso por varias cosas y la otra le falta el cariño de una madre.

Ritsuka: ¿Cómo lo logra?

Maria: Dios es madre ante los ojos de un niño Ritsuka-chan, es parte de mi esencia ser una madre para todos.

Ritsuka: Veo que tiene muchos… presentes.

Maria: Si… tratan de ganarse mi aprobación como cualquier niño ante su madre. ¿Pero por qué Rakio me mira feo?

Ritsuka suda porque no quiere contarle el motivo a María.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Este servant va ser polémico, pero era el ruler de un fic que nunca complete hace años.**

**La virgen María seria el ruler que pondría orden en una caótica guerra del santo grial teniendo la personalidad anteriormente descrita.**

**La verdad muchas de las habilidades de la Virgen María viene de sus mitos, además ella era una niña cuando tuvo a Jesús. La edad 12 años es que a esa edad era muy común el matrimonio en esa época que le toco a ella. Seamos francos, si podía reproducirse la gente en ese tiempo debían hacerlo por la mortandad en general en esos tiempos y en Judea pues no tenían las mejores condiciones que digamos.**

**Espero sus reacciones y que no quieran crucificarme, si quieren usar alguno de estas fichas, solo avísenme y ese es el único requisito para usarlos.**

**¿Qué les pareció mi Ruler? Déjenlo en comentarios.**


	10. La hechicera suprema de otro universo

El siguiente servant es un OC mio.

Ficha de servant.

Clase: Caster

Nombre real: Fujioka Yuki

Fuerza: A

Resistencia: C

Agilidad: A

Mana: A

Suerte: D

Noble Fantasma: EX

Habilidades de clase

Construcción de objetos A

La habilidad de crear objetos cercanos a la magia.

Creación de territorio B

La habilidad de crear un terreno ventajoso como usuario de magia.

A este nivel es capaz de crear un taller que le sirva como centro de mando y trabajo.

Habilidades personales

Palabras divinas de alta velocidad A

Es la habilidad resitar encantamientos a una velocidad incomprensible para el ser humano.

Al ser la hechicera suprema Yuki aprendió encantamientos de un nivel inigualable de eras mas antiguas de la era de los dioses.

Alta hechicería EX  
Yuki posee conocimientos de magia ancestral que a sido pasada y enseñada por su antecesor y maestros, a este nivel puede usar magia capas de dañar a seres que son considerados un concepto, así como lograr toda clase de hazañas extraordinarias.

Resistencia mágica EX

Habilidad para resistir el poder mágico, la magia de la era de los dioses terrestres puede dañarla siendo inútil en su contra la magia moderna.

Alquimia B  
Conocimientos en alquímicos avanzados aprendidos en vida, a este nivel Caster es capaz de entender la materia y cambiar su estructura molecular mediante el uso de la alquimia, pero posee la limitante de no funcionar con formas de vida no vegetal.

Experta en múltiples habilidades A  
Caster en vida tuvo que aprender múltiples habilidades para salir airosa de varios predicamentos, por lo que no es de sorprender que ella sea capaz de manipular diferentes tipos de tecnología y ciencias, así como diferentes disciplinas.

Capacidad Extrasensorial D  
Caster es una mutante y una de sus habilidades es la capacidad de sentir la presencia a seres sobre humanos, por lo que detectar individuos como magos u otros mutantes es relativamente fácil, el rango de esta habilidad es de 150 metros alrededor de caster.

X Factor Gen diclonius B  
Caster es poseedora de Psicoquineticas de gran poder, pues es capaz de literalmente licuar, desmembrar y hacer literalmente pedazos todo lo que entre el rango de 6 metros alrededor de su persona en lo que se llama vectores, los vectores de los diclonius se presentan en brazos invisibles que vibran a gran velocidad,

Lo que le da una defensa y ataque perfectos dentro ese rango de 6 metros, con sus 4 vectores son capaces de protegerse de gases y toda clase de proyectiles que no superen las velocidades mach.

También esto le da una regeneración particular, por lo que se recupera más rápido de heridas que el humano promedio, pudiendo recuperarse en un día de heridas que un ser humano le llevaría un mes.

Carisma C

La capacidad de comandar un ejército en combate masivo, a este nivel es capaz de gobernar una ciudad. Aumenta los parámetros de aliados en batalla.

Nobles fantasmas

Ojo de Agamoto EX

Se trata de un objeto similar a una especie de prendedor.

El Ojo es un arma de sabiduría que puede irradiar una poderosa luz mística que permite a Yuki ver a través de todos los disfraces e ilusiones, ver eventos pasados , y rastrear seres etéreos y corpóreos por sus emisiones psíquicas o mágicas. La luz emitida por el Ojo también debilita una variedad de seres místicos malvados, como demonios, demonios, seres no muertos, entidades extra dimensionales oscuras e incluso practicantes humanos suficientemente corruptos de las Artes Oscuras. Yuki puede usarlo para investigar las mentes de los demás, proyectar un poderoso escudo místico y crear portales para otras dimensiones. También se ha usado para colocar seres en animación suspendida.

En vida Yuki fue nombrada hechicera suprema tras la muerte de su maestro el doctor Strange, por lo que ella heredo el ojo de Agamoto al ascender al puesto.

Avengers Assemble, si no podemos salvarlos a todos, al menos los vengaremos EX

En vida Fujioka Yuki fue formándose como súper heroína, a lo largo de su camino Yuki lucho, ayudo y fue soporte de múltiples héroes, con el tiempo fue discípula de muchos héroes, al final cuando los vengadores legendarios se retiraron o murieron ella tomo el manto de líder, lidero a generaciones de nuevos héroes que protegerían al mundo.

Su noble fantasma se trata de un reality marble en el cual se ve un mundo infinito de lo que se parece una ciudad devastada en un eterno anochecer en el cual se ve en el horizonte todos aquellos que lucharon al lado de Yuki como héroes incluidos los Avengers, los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Por lo que héroes con el calibre de destruir el universo están en sus filas.

Todos y cada uno de los héroes convocados son servants con sus propias estadísticas y poder iguales de cuando estaban en vida.

Este noble fantasma requiere una cantidad insana de mana, por lo que Yuki tratara de usarlo como último recurso debido al gran coste de este.

Apariencia física.

Yuki tiene la complexión de una mujer japonesa de 18 años de 1.57 m, pero con el rostro de una niña, por lo que tiene un cuerpo delgado y complexión frágil, tiene un busto pequeño pero no es una tabla. Su piel es de un tono claro pero posee notorias, entre las cuales están tres cortes en su lado izquierdo de su caja torácica y una herida de bala en debajo de su seno derecho.

Sus ojos son rosa, su cabello es lacio y largo a la altura de cintura de color rosa, posee los típicos cuernos de una diclonius.

Yuki viste con una chaqueta roja, debajo de esta tiene puesta una camisa negra, lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y lleva puesta botas de combate de color negro. En su cabeza Yuki lleva puesta una boina roja la cual cubre sus cuernos, la boina tiene una "A" plateada.

Cuando no está peleando le gusta vestir con ropas mas casuales, por lo que usara playeras o shorts, cuando sale y quiere mezclarse entre la gente vestirá según la ocasión, eso sí siempre llevando su boina o cualquier tipo de sombrero.

Personalidad.

Yuki suele ser alguien de carácter tranquilo, es voluntariosa, una líder experimentada que guía de forma prudente a quienes la siguen.

Pero también alguien emocionalmente sensible, Yuki puede pasar por momentos fuertes de depresión si falla en salvar inocentes, esto es debido a que ella toma muy en serio su papel de super heroína. Debido a este papel de super héroe caster mantiene una moral propia de alguien que lleva ese manto, tratando de ser un buen ejemplo para los demás y ayudando a quien lo necesite.

Yuki pasó por un matrimonio tortuoso, más que nada por su incapacidad de tener hijos, el elegir el bien común como prioridad sobre su matrimonio y la negativa de obedecer a su marido de dejar el mando de los vengadores y dejarle el liderazgo a alguien más apto para el puesto. Esto sumado a sus fracasos vuelve a Yuki que puede sufrir depresión o enajenarse en un objetivo.

Yuki es alguien muy sensible y puede llorar si se toca un punto sensible sobre ella (el mas común es el tamaño de sus senos en comparación con el de otras chicas).

Caster suele ser nostálgica de su juventud y suele recordarlo al verse reflejada en chicas jóvenes que se asemejen a ella en su juventud.

En batalla Caster es decidida y siempre procurara el bien de los civiles inocentes y no combatientes, especialmente niños.

Historia

Yuki proviene de una proviene de una dimensión muy particular en el que los super heroes son comunes.

Yuki nació en Japón durante un dos enero, su padre quiso matarla al ser una mutante siendo una bebe pero su madre se lo evito. La razón de la que porque intento eso su padre era por el temor de que su hija fuese uno de esos mutantes inestables y peligrosos, asustado por casos de esa índole en el resto del mundo. La madre de Yuki no permitió tal infanticidio, pues deseaba mucho tener a Yuki después de varios intentos fallidos de embarazo.

Mientras Yuki crecía varios eventos sucedieron en el mundo y en Japón los grupos de héroes y meta humanos debían estar registrados, pero la diferencia es que los héroes no estarían a la disposición del gobierno, sino que serían un grupo independiente a este para evitar la intervención estado anídense. Siendo un grupo civil que tendría entre sus funciones mantener vigilados y controlados a los meta humanos en general, enseñándoles a controlar sus poderes y a usarlos para bien común, así también los que serían los héroes registrados tendrían la función de ser un grupo de respuesta ante amenazas que las autoridades del orden no pudiesen controlar y ser apoyo de fuerzas policiacas en sus diferentes funciones.

Entre los métodos para controlar a los mutantes se encontraban las escuelas para jóvenes dotados, que seguían el mismo sistema educativo propuesto por el profesor Charles Xavier, con el fin de mantenerlos vigilados, controlados, que aprendieran a controlar sus poderes, que dichas habilidades fuesen de provecho para su vida diaria y tener una educación de primer nivel.

Yuki fue a una de estas escuelas, pero al ser una diclonius fue separada de los demás alumnos hasta que estuviesen seguros de que sería alguien no peligra, ya que los diclonius están entre los mutantes más peligrosos, por dicho motivo Yuki estuvo separada de los demás estudiantes hasta la secundaria.

Pero el destino fue cruel ya que un dia en el que Yuki y su madre se encontraban limpiando su casa, esta última tuvo un infarto súbito, matándola al instante, Yuki esta aterrada porque no sabía que pasaba en eso aparece su padre y cree que su hija ataco a su propia madre, agrediéndola por esos temores de ser una mutante, Yuki fue golpeada por su padre y no le quedo de otra más que defenderse cortándole un brazo.

Las autoridades no tardaron en descubrir que paso, ya que Yuki estaba mas traumatizada por la serie de eventos, al ver que la pequeña adolescente no podía ser cuidada por su padre debido a lo anteriormente descrito, fue enviada con su tio paterno el cual decidio cuidar de esta, su tio pensó que le seria de ayuda que convivir con el y su hija le sentaría bien.

Yuki se llevaba bien con su prima, pero Yuki no era presisamente una buena estudiante, por fortuna vivía cerca un profesor de su escuela que daba clases en grados superiores, el cual le explicaba las lecciones, este profesor se llamaba Arturd, un joven profesor que se convirtió en su primer amor.

La vida de Yuki era relativamente normal hasta que sucedieron una serie de eventos que la arrastraron a enfrentarse a los remanentes de la corporación Umbrella y a Milleniun el último vestigio de la Alemania nazi.

Yuki durante esos eventos lucho y ayudo a enfrentar a esas organizaciones, Arturt resulto ser un magus experimentado y le enseño todo lo que sabía a Yuki al verle potencial, pues al no ser una estudiante modelo en la teoría ella demostró ser buena en la práctica, pues su profesor vio que con esfuerzo llegaría ser una buena usaría de magia y alquimia.

Durante su aprendizaje en las artes mágicas y alquímicas, Yuki se le declara a Arturd pero este la rachaza al ya estar en una relación, además de que ella es su alumna y tener una clara diferencia de edad, pues Yuki tenía doce y el 24, además el la veía más como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, ahí teniendo su primera decepción amorosa.

Un tiempo despues de su desepcion amorosa conoce a Emiya Shirou (al cual llama sempai al ser un estudiante universitario) de su universo, con el cual se siente atraído, pero igualmente es rechazada porque Emiya ya tenía alguien más en su corazón.

Yuki entendió que no había oportunidad para ella con chicos mayores a ella.

Pero sucede un evento en el que Milleniun y Neo Umbrella literalmente acaban con los gobiernos del mundo, dejando al mundo sin un liderazgo, haciendo que los héroes al vencer estos grupos tengan que hacerse cargo.

Los héroes buscaron la forma de hacer que la sociedad se recuperara y que el mundo no sea un lugar sin ley. Al final los héroes logran crear un gobierno unificado, solo teniendo problemas con ciertos súper villanos de vez en cuando y con otra invasión.

Durante estos eventos Yuki ayudo y colaboro para llevar orden al planeta, con el tiempo Yuki término uniéndose a los vengadores y término siendo alumna del Doctor Strange. Con el tiempo su maestro murió y le pasa el manto de hechicero supremo a Yuki, asi mismo los vengadores más veteranos se retiraron dejándole a Yuki el mando a la edad de 20 años.

Al pasar el tiempo se casa con un chico que compañero de clase de su prima, solo mayor cuatro años mayor que ella, su matrimonio fue dulce en un principio pero con el tiempo las cosas se volvieron mas difíciles.

Después de múltiples invasiones a la tierra y ataques de super villanos, su esposo le dijo que era hora de que dejara el liderazgo de los Avengers y se dedicara solo a ser la hechicera suprema y dejara de exponerse tanto, pero Yuki siguió con sus responsabilidades.

En un determinado momento Yuki no pudo proteger a un grupo de niños durante una invasión de los Kree, solo pudiendo salvar a un niño, esto hizo que Yuki entrara en depresión por meses. Luego de recuperarse decide hacerle caso a su marido y retirarse para tener hijos, pero resulta que ella es infértil y no puede procrear. Esto la hundió en una nueva depresión, Yuki ya no le encontraba placer en la vida, ni siquiera sentía algo cuando tenía relaciones con su esposo.

Esto marco el divorcio de Yuki definitivamente, luego de esto Yuki se centra únicamente en el liderazgo de los Avengers.

Yuki muere sacrificándose para salvar al mundo luego de enfrentar una amenaza cósmica.

Entrevista

Ritsuka: ¿Así que eres la heroína de otra dimensión?

Mashu: ¿Cómo Musashi?

Yuki: Hay varios así aquí. ¿De qué se sorprenden?

Ritsuka: bueno, el hecho de que ni Natasha, Tony y Steve no le reconozcan.

Yuki: Bueno… ellos no se parecen en nada a los Ironman y Viuda Negra de mi mundo, el Capitán America no le conocí pero el que tienen se ve más flaquito del que eh visto en fotos. Además el Emiya-sempai de aquí es igual pero más amargado, y el otro Emiya más oscuro es aún más amargado… me gustaba más cuando era un dulce chico pelirrojo de piel clara lleno de esperanzas.

Mashu: Eso suena interesante. Cuéntame mas.

Ritsuka: Bueno hay Servants que conoces, pero en tu mundo son ligeramente diferentes.

Yuki: Bueno, la verdad si, no esperaba encontrarme tres versiones de Illyasviel, ni dos versiones de sempai o 3 Rin Tohsaka, ni siquiera imagine encontrarme con tantas versiones de Sakura Matou, ni con versiones alternas de otros conocidos míos como los vengadores, de hecho Morder es mujer y en mi mundo es hombre eso si esta igualitos en apariencia y carácter, en cuando a Lucy… no sé si sea la misma Lucy de mi universo.

Ritsuka: Ya veo como dijo el Goblin Slayer. ¿Cómo te sientes aquí en Chaldea?

Yuki: Exactamente igual, espero ser de ayuda en las singularidades.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bueno Yuki es un OC que cree hace tiempo y su historia resumida ya la vieron.**

**La cree hace mucho tiempo y es la protagonista de mi fic "Al menos pude salvarte a ti" (¡promoción desvergonzada, promoción desvergonzada, promoción desvergonzada!)**

**Ya se que es un OC, pero a partir de un tiempo dejare de hacer fichas y para centrarme en otros fics, así que esta es la primera temporada. Volverán más fichas, creo que 10 son suficientes hasta la próxima, tengo más fichas y si quieren más volveré si el público así lo desea. **


	11. El Son Goku Original

Clase: Lancer

Nombre Verdadero: Sun Wukong

Sexo Varón

Altura/Peso 1´87 m/ 76 kg.

Alineamiento: Caótico Neutral

Fuerza A+

Mana A

Resistencia A

Suerte B

Agilidad A++

NF EX

Habilidades de clase.

Resistencia Mágica A: La capacidad de reducir o anular los conjuros dirigidos contra uno mismo. A este nivel ninguna magia actual es capaz de afectar a Wukong.

Continuidad de la batalla C

Lancer seguirá luchando hasta que reciba una clara herida de muerte.

Habilidades

Ojos Místicos: C

Permite usar los ojos místicos de percepción del mal.

Detecta las emociones normalmente consideradas como negativas como odio, lujuria o tristeza como ondas de colores del negro al azul profundo.

Como efecto secundario el usuario es vulnerable al humo.

Hechicería: A

Permite el uso de hechicería de alto nivel. En el caso de Sun Wukong especialmente afín a la magia de transmutación, ilusión y de manipulación de las nubes.

Instintos: A++

La capacidad constante de "sentir" el mejor curso de acción para uno mismo durante un combate.

A este nivel la habilidad de precognición de Sun Wukong es tan alta que ningún ataque puede sorprenderle y no hay obstáculo que pueda interferir en su visión o escucha.

Mente Retorcida: A+

La capacidad de ignorar todo intento de interferencia mental así como de coerción, compulsión o ilusionismo.

Como efecto adicional dificulta la capacidad de identificar los movimientos o la técnica del usuario.

Fuerza Monstruosa B:

Ampliación temporal de la fuerza. Habilidad del tipo ofensivo que solo pueden utilizar los monstruos y las bestias.

Incrementa la fuerza un rango, cuanto más la usa su mente se vuelve más primitiva acercándolo más a un mono.

Nobles Fantasma.

Resistencia Divina: El hurto en los cielos.

Rango: A+

Tipo: Noble Fantasma Anti-Persona

Alcance: -

Objetivos Máximos: 1 persona.

Condición adquirida por todo aquel que toma las píldoras de la longevidad de Lao Tzu y la fruta de la inmortalidad de Xi Wangmu, semejante a una maldición.

Una maldición que permite sobrevivir a cualquier ataque cuyo misterio no sea superior al suyo propio, es decir, que el objetivo conservara vida, mientras no sea atacada por un misterio de nivel A+ mínimo.

Ruyi Jingu Bang: El bastón dorado que se extiende a voluntad.

Rango: EX

Tipo: Noble Fantasma Anti-Fortaleza

Alcance: 1-99

Objetivos Máximos: 1000 personas.

Un objeto que amplifica las capacidades de transmutación de su maestro hasta llevarlas a un nivel absurdo, más allá de toda teoría taumatúrgica. Sumado a las ya imponentes capacidades de su usuario, es capaz de llegar a pesar 8 toneladas, y multiplicarse al mismo ritmo que su amo.

Un arma con la que se puede convertir toda la energía mágica en materia sumándose a la propia fuerza física de su maestro creando un efecto de destrucción devastador.

Apariencia física.

Técnicamente tiene la apariencia de un mono antropomórfico de color café claro con una cola prensil de ojos café.

Su indumentaria es fiel a los relatos, incluida su icónica tiara.

Personalidad

Sun Wukong es alguien que no le teme al peligro, siempre listo para una buena.

Es un espíritu libre que no está estado a nadie, suele ser bromista y travieso, pero le tiene una gran lealtad a Zanzan y a su master.

Siempre está de buen humor y está en busca de nuevos desafíos.

Le gustan los videojuegos multijugador, bañarse en aguas termales y viajar, pues le gusta conocer y admirar los sitios que suele visitar.

Entrevista.

Sun Wukong: ¿¡Que le paso a Zanzang?! ¡¿Desde cuándo le cambiaron el sexo?!

Mashu/Ritsuka: Te acostumbras.

Sun Wukong: Esto es una locura. Debe haber una explicación.

Mashu/Ritsuka: Aun no tenemos una explicación.

Natasha: ríndete, no le encontraras lógica a este sitio Cesar.

Sun Wukong: ¿Cesar?

Ritsuka: Un personaje de una película, no te preocupes.

Sun Wukong: Creo que necesito un té para los nervios.

Tony: Viejo tómalo con calma, te invito una cerveza.

Cu Chulain: Es mejor que te tomes algo monito, ten esta fría.

**Notas de paradoja**

**Esta es una de las fichas de MC anime, si eres reconoces al autor, dime quien es para darle su reconocimiento.**

**A esta ficha le agregue continuación de la batalla, apariencia y personalidad.**

**A mi en lo personal pienso que este lancer que es el antecesor de Son Goku es más duro que su versión original y aunque digan que Goku sea tan op como quieran, no tiene las proezas de fuerza que el original.**

**Eso si, pienso que Zanzang mujer es una ridiculez, pero en obras teatrales solía ser interpretado por mujeres el monje, no se cuales fuesen los motivos pero el Goku original no le caería bien este cambio.**

**Si soy bien voluble. **


	12. Emiya el espíritu heroico de la venganza

Clase Avenger

Nombre real: Emiya Shirou

Fuerza: C

Resistencia: C

Velocidad: A

Mana: Ex

Suerte: E

Noble Fantasma: E-EX

Habilidades de clase

Vengador A  
Representa el odio y rencores de las personas sobre si mismo.

El daño recibido se convierte en mana (siempre y cuando pueda resistir y recuperarse del ataque en cuestión)

A este nivel el odio y rencor recibidos hacia su persona incrementa su fuerza.

Corrección de memoria B  
Un vengador jamás olvida, las personas son seres que tienden a olvidar pero un vengador nunca olvida.

Sus efectos van más allá de la memoria haciendo un daño crítico en medida de memoria del afectado.

A este nivel, las heridas hechas por Avenger no cicatrizan al 100%, dejando cicatrices que difícilmente el afectado puede olvidar y amplificando el daño recibido en futuros encuentros.

Habilidades personales

Clarividencia C  
Esta habilidad le permite ver cosas que no están a simple vista, viendo detalladamente todo lo que se vea desde distancias muy lejanas, permitiendo el hacer reconocimiento de un área detalladamente sin necesidad de exponer ese demasiado.

También le permite ver con detenimiento las cualidades del ambiente, permitiéndole al usuario efectuar y calcular cualquier tipo de disparo de cualquier proyectil con una gran precisión. Lo que facilita los tiros precisos a largas distancias.

Maestría energética espiritual EX  
Avenger es un maestro en el uso de diferentes tipos de energía, pues puede convertir energía cósmica en mana para solventarse de energía sin la necesidad de depender de su master ni conseguir sustento de otros seres vivo.

También es capaz de usar la energía cósmica generada por su ser y alma, la cual es ilimitada.

Esto le permite pelear con todo su poder y agobiar a sus enemigos sin cansarse.

Acción independiente EX  
A este nivel tiene total autonomía de su maestro, Avenger puede estar sin un master por tiempo indefinido y seguir peleando hasta que su núcleo mágico sea dañado o destruido, pero tiene la limitante de que sin un contrato no puede usar su máximo potencial, por lo que asegurar la supervivencia de su master es prioritario.

Ojo de la mente (verdadero) B  
Le permite seguir el curso de batalla, mediante la experiencia e inteligencia del usuario, permitiéndole leer los movimientos del enemigo mediante la observación y la experiencia.

Mientras exista 1% de posibilidades ganar aumenta los parámetros los parámetros de esta habilidad.

Alta hechicería C.  
Avenger es capaz de usar magia considerada extraña incluso para los mejores usuarios de magia.

Avenger es capaz de usar magia poco convencional, siendo magia difícil de manipular para cualquier usuario de magia, logrando crear una aneurisma en el que intente semejante asaña sin tener las condiciones biológicas o mágicas adecuadas.

La proyección en su estado perfeccionado, la magia de Emiya Shirou ya no pertenece a la categoría de megagraf, pues a evolucionado su proyección a tal nivel que cuando ve un objeto es capaz de copiarla hasta el más mínimo detalle, en este caso en particular puede copiar cualquier tipo de arma que vea y ver la memoria del objeto pudiendo replicar las técnicas de aquellos que fueron su portadores y recolectar dicha información en su cerebro, pudiendo replicar no solo el arma en cuestión, sino también las técnicas de sus portadores este no portando dicha. Emiya ha replicado disciplinas que llevarían años de arduo entrenamiento enseguida.

Resistencia Psíquica A  
Avenger tiene un cerebro único y complejo que le permite tener una memoria prodigiosa a la vez de tener una mente muy compleja.

Cualquier intento de asalto psíquico o manipulación mental es contraproducente para el atacante, provocándole un derrame cerebral al intente meterse en su mente mediante el uso de cualquier poder.

Resistencia Magica B- EX  
La resistencia mágica de Avenger depende mucho de noble fantasma, pero regularmente es grado B.

Noble fantasma.

Unlimited Blade Works, si no pude salvarlos a todos al menos los vengare. Ex

Esta versión de Emiya Shirou ha viajado por el multiverso con el único propósito de destruir aquello que le causado tanto daño y arruino su felicidad, el santo grial.

Este noble fantasma es un reality marble que contiene todas las armas que le ayudaran a luchar, pudiendo activar sus efectos con solo pensarlo.

Este reality marble es un eterno atardecer con armas infinitas hasta donde se pierda la vista con un suelo árido y cuarteado, son tan variadas y distintas que no sería tarea fácil catalogar dichos objetos dentro, pues la última persona que estuvo dentro dijo que había hasta mechas ahí adentro.

El cantico para invocarlo es el siguiente

**I am the bone of my sword**

**My body is made of steel but my heart of glass**

**I've never lost, I've never won**

**Eh held the pain forging more than a thousand blades**

**But still these hands will never hold anything**

**This is how I pray.**

**Well, I will not disappoint those who were before us.**

Ahí dentro del Unlimited Blade Works se encuentran armas capaces de destruir de contrarrestar, pero entre las armas registradas más comunes que Avenger proyecta son.

Espadas de Libra Ex

Espadas doradas capaces de destruir estrellas, famosas por ser usadas para destruir uno de los siete pilares del templo de Poseidón, pues ningún mortal podría destruirlo por medios convencionales.

Avenger no usa su máximo potencial pues se rigen estas espadas por las reglas del santo dorado de Libra, pues estas armas solo pueden ser usadas de forma ofensiva bajo su decisión. Avenger solo las usa para protegerse y cortar otras armas más no a sus oponentes.

Arco y flecha dorados de Sagitario Ex

Arma anty dioses, su efectividad depende del poder del usuario y dará muerte a cualquier ser de naturaleza divina si la flecha penetra el corazón de su objetivo.

Avenger solo la usa si sus oponentes son increíblemente resistentes, pues la flecha penetra cualquier defensa exceptuando…

Star Shield Justice EX.

El mítico escudo del Capitán America, hecho de proto adamantium, una aleación producto de un accidente, un escudo virtualmente indestructible, un milagro que no podrá repetirse en el universo

Este escudo tiene la capacidad de repeler absorber energía y con una durabilidad inquebrantable.

Metal genocide modo, Buster Canon A

Se trata de un mecha capaz de convertirse en un cañón de partículas originalmente, pero Avenger lo modifico para que fuese manipulable por él.

El cañón es muy difícil de manejar, pues la gravedad y la rotación de la tierra afectan la dirección del as de partículas por el Buster Canon.

La peculiaridad de este noble fantasma es el hecho que la energía del as de partículas puede contrarrestar y nulificar el poder del Enuma elish de Ea la espada de la creación, un counter perfecto para esta. Al ser reducido de tamaño tan drásticamente, el Buster Canon es un noble fantasma anti fortaleza.

Además Avenger puede usar cualquier arma o noble fantasma replicado según su conveniencia.

Avalon, la distante Utopia Ex

La vaina de la excalibur aún se encuentra en el interior de Emiya Shirou, Shirou con el tiempo pudo usar su poder, otorgándole una regeneración increíble de forma pasiva.

De forma activa Avalon le da el concepto de inalcanzable, dándole un efecto de fortaleza móvil.

Avenger no puede hacer uso de este noble fantasma a voluntad de forma activa, las condiciones de activación son variables y escasas, aunque su frecuencia de activación es más frecuente ante el portador de Excalibur cerca de él.

Apariencia.

Este Shirou es muy distinta a su versión Archer, pues su piel es clara gracias a Avalon, su cabello es negro, esto es debido a que se lo tiñe pues si se le quita este se parecería a su versión Archer ya que su cabello perdió su color gracias el efecto de usar su magia, Avalon priorizo la regeneración de su piel decolorando su cabello.

Esto hace que sea una especie combinación entre Shirou joven y su versión Archer.

Historia.

Técnicamente es el Shirou de la ruta de heaven's feel solo de un universo paralelo donde los eventos y situaciones se dieron de forma distinta.

Ahí Shirou traiciono el ideal de Emiya Kiritsugu eligiendo salvar a Sakura, pero antes de liberar a Sakura del control de Angra Mainu esta se encontraba peleando con Rin, al final Sakura se volvió tan inestable que Rin mato a su propia hermana, Rin casi pierde la cordura al ver lo que había hecho. Shirou destruye el grial y termina encerrándose en su casa.

En este universo Illya no muere al final y va a ver a Shirou, ahí ella lo consuela. Con el tiempo ambos terminan viviendo juntos y procreando una hija, a la cual Shirou llama Sakura. Ambos decidieron tener una vida feliz en familia.

Pero el ritual de santo grial no finalizo correctamente y la próxima guerra se realizó cuando la hija de Shirou tuvo cinco años.

Los Einzbern no perdonaron la traición de Illya y usaron todos sus medios para matarla a ella y a su familia. La hija de Illya y Shirou sería el contenedor para grial.

Shirou gana la guerra pero no llego justo a tiempo, pues su hija y esposa perecieron. Algo dentro de Emiya Shirou se rompió y juro vengarse de todo aquello le lo lastimo a él y a su familia.

Destruyo para siempre de ese mundo al santo grial, a los Einzbern y a todo aquel que estuviera relacionado con el grial. Lo logro pero estaba satisfecho, Shirou supo que alguien trataba de replicar el ritual del santo grial. Busco en su mundo y acabo con todos los intentos, busco la manera de que el grial no se repitiese, pues siguiendo el rastro de este supo que este se replicaba en otras realidades.

Shirou se volvió tan fuerte y poderoso que no le importo a que destruiría o si el afectaba el equilibrio de la creación misma, para el grial debía ser borrado de todas las realidades.

Hasta que un grupo de entidades superiores tuvieron que detenerlo, lo despojaron de sus memorias y fue mandado a un mundo en donde no existiera el santo grial ni de nombre.

Pero Shirou no pudo evitar su destino, pues ser un héroe era inevitable.

En ese mundo conoció a una chica llamada igual que su hija y aquel amor que no pudo salvar, ahí paso por diversos eventos, terminando salvando esta vez a su amada y al mundo con su vida, es ahí que Emiya Shirou renace como espíritu heroico, su antiguo ideal renació con pero con un resplandor diferente.

Personalidad.

Es el mismo Shirou de siempre.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Este… ¿no planeas hacer algo o sí?

Shirou: No, además… este asunto de las singularidades es algo peligroso, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible.

Yuki: Te recuerdo, tu era el servant misterioso que se metio a la base de los cuatro fantásticos y para colmo me entero que eres una versión diferente de Sempai.

Shirou: No solo me metí ahí, también ice muchas cosas en tu universo. Di que no fue durante mi etapa furia, era como Frank Castle.

Yuki: Eso si da miedo, siempre apareció en mi mundo de infiltrándose y peleando contra villanos poderosos en mi juventud.

Ritsuka: ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Yuki: Cuando tenía doce.

Ritsuka: ¿cuantas versiones del grial destruiste?

Shirou: Como 53, suficiente para que entidades comiscas te consideren un peligro.

Ritsuka: ahora que lo pienso eres hasta ahora el servant más poderoso hasta ahora, pues siempre tienes una forma de neutralizar a la mayoría de las amenazas…

Yuki: Pero aun así no usas todo tu poder.

Shirou: Porque no puedo ir directo a pelear sin un plan, no actuó sin un plan. Ya no soy un chico impulsivo.

Ritsuka: ¿Aun quieres destruir el Grial?

Shirou: No tengo eso como prioridad de momento, pero primero hay que acabar con estas amenazas que enfrenta Chaldea.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Este Shirou nacio al saber que Angra mainu, el primer Avenger tomo la apariencia de Shirou en Holow Ataraxia.**

**Esta versión nacio en un fic que nunca publique y estaba escrito en papel, el cual se perdió en un ciclón mojándose.**

**Este Shirou nacio en el mismo fic en el que nació Yuki. La versión más fuerte de Shirou ya que su magia tenía mucho potencial, pues siempre se me hizo rotas sus habilidades.**

**Espero que les guste este Shirou Avenger.**


	13. Motoko, la espadachín tsundere

Clase: Saber

Nombre verdadero: Aoyama Motoko.

Franquicia: Love Hina

Alineamiento: Nuetral

Fuera: D+

Resistencia: D+

Velocidad: C

Mana: C

Suerte D

Noble fantasma B/ A

Habilidades de clase.

Resistencia mágica C

Cancela magia de dos versos, solo magia de alto nivel o altos rituales puede dañarle.

Montura E-

Literalmente la habilidad esta de adorno, Motoko nunca en su vida a manipulado un vehículo o caballo. Además de siempre tener dificultades con los vehículos.

Habilidades personales.

Ojo de la mente (verdadero) B  
Le permite seguir el curso de batalla, mediante la experiencia e inteligencia del usuario, permitiéndole leer los movimientos del enemigo mediante la observación y la experiencia.

Mientras exista 1% de posibilidades ganar aumenta los parámetros los parámetros de esta habilidad.

Respeto a la armonía y disciplina. A++

Permite la concentración absoluta mediante la disciplina en el camino de la espada y las artes marciales, aumenta los parámetros de fuerza y velocidad tres rangos si pelea con la espada, dos rangos si pelea desarmada.

Las técnicas nunca pierden su eficiencia en el combate.

Maestría energética espiritual. C

Motoko en vida podía manejar el Ki y energía espiritual, por lo que ella puede usar el ki y su energía de su espíritu, esto le hace depender menos del mana aunque necesita comer para mantener su ki.

Aparte es capaz de dañar seres espirituales e intangibles mediante su hiken.

Artes del clan Aoyama A

El clan Aoyama es un antiquísimo clan Samurai con una alta afinidad a los rituales shintoistas, por lo que han desarrollado técnicas capaces de enfrentar tanto a seres humanos como entidades sobrenaturales mediante el uso del hiken (técnicas de la espada) y rituales shinto.

Esto le permite al clan pelear de forma eficiente contra entidades malignas y espirituales, también tienen técnicas de sellado.

A continuación algunas de las técnicas con la espada de Motoko

Zanganken (Espada de corte de piedra)

Motoko infunde su ki en su espada y la usa para cortar una roca por la mitad.

Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi (Espada de corte de piedra, Segundo golpe)

Una segunda versión del movimiento de Zanganken donde lo realiza de la misma manera, pero en lugar de cortar una roca por la mitad, corta un objeto detrás de una persona sin lesionarlo en el proceso.

Zanmaken (Espada de corte del mal)

Exorciza espíritus demoníacos del cuerpo humano.

Raimeiken (Espada del Trueno) Editar

Un ataque de roza con la energía del rayo infundido en la espada.

Raimeiken (Espada de trueno, Segundo golpe)

Realizado de la misma manera, excepto que este ataque corta a un demonio posesivo sin dañar a la persona que ha poseído.

Shin Raikoken (True Lightning Sword)

Al infundir energía de rayos en la espada, cuando se corta, causa una explosión en el área en la que se dirige.

Samidarekiri (cortador de lluvia de mayo)

Instantáneamente corta en un objeto que cae.

Zankusen (Flash de corte de aire)

Motoko libera ki de forma circular para cortar a sus enemigos.

Maestria energetita espiritual D++

Motoko es capaz de sentir la presencia mediante el ki.

A este nivel es capaz de sentir la presencia de servants y usuarios de magia en un rango de cien metros, esta habilidad no sirve contra la habilidad ocultar presencia.

Noble fantasma

Hina la espada demoniaca B/A

Espada maldita poseída por un demonio o "ente extraño" de tendencias "muy particulares".

La espada maldita es una katana de hoja negra forjada de forma tradicionalmente fina que invita a los incautos a que la tomen.

La historia de Hina se remonta en un punto indefinido de la época del Japón feudal. Se desconoce quién forjo la espada maldita y como fue poseída.

El primer registro de la espada es dado por el clan Aoyama, ya que un ancestro del clan sello la espada.

Supuestamente una persona poseida por la espada demoniaca estaba causando estragos en un pueblo, el poseído uso los poderes de la espada maldita para prender fuego al poblado hasta que llego el líder del clan Aoyama y sello la espada. Luego de este insidente la espada paso a estar en un templo donde era custodiada, con el pasar de los años termino en manos de la familia Urashima en un desban.

Con el tiempo Keitaro Urashima encuentra la espada para dársela a Motoko para que asi ella pudiese enfrentar a su hermana Tsuruko a un duelo, pero Motoko se percata de la energía maligna de la espada y le dice que la regrese de donde la encontró.

Keitaro y Motoko trataron de vencer a Tsuruko pero ambos fueron derrotados y humillados por esta ultima. Naru Narusegawa (Sempai de Motoko) se enoja con el par porque no usan para el duelo la dichosa espada, pues Keitaro la llevaba de un lado a otro.

Naru al empuñar la espada es poseída por la espada demoniaca, ahí en ese momento Tsuruko reconoce la espada y trata de sellarla, pero facha en el intento.

Motoko logra sellar la espada luego de un bochornoso encuentro, ahí Tsuruko reconoce que Motoko es superior a ella por lograr sellar la espada maldita.

A partir de ese momento la espada pasa a ser propiedad de Motoko. Desde ese entonces pasa a ser el arma personal de esta.

Las habilidades de la espada maldita Hina es el de amplificar la fuerza base de Motoko, pues la espada tiene un efecto similar a mejora de locura, pero al ser Motoko quien empuña la espada no sufre por esta maldición.

En cambio sí otra persona toma la espada esta tomara posesión del que la empuñe, haciendo que se comporte de forma errática, riendo de forma tarara y haciendo cosas pervertidas como besar a miembros del sexo femenino de forma descara y profanarlas.

Otra cosa es que el usuario poseído puede liberar ondas de energía maligna y dañar a distancia.

Mientras Motoko empuñe la espada el rango de daño de esta será B, pero si alguien más la empuña será poseído por el espíritu maligno de la espada y le sacara su máximo potencial haciendo que el daño sea A, hasta la fecha nadie ha visto el daño de fuego de la leyenda original pero hasta ahora la espada no ha pasado mucho tiempo para que un portador poseído cree el daño de fuego.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Vaya otra chica espadachín que si es una chica de "verdad".

Motoko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ritsuka: Olvídalo, en verdad esa espada es hermosa, lástima que este maldita, aún recuerdo lo que paso cuando Astolfo tomo la espada…

Motoko: Fue mi culpa por dejarla ahí para que esa chica Astolfo la tomara, solo me tome un te y paso el desastre. Le prometo que no pasara Master.

Ritsuka: No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me beso con un chico como Astolfo.

Motoko: ¡¿Eh?!

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Esta vez le toca a Motoko Aoyama, un personaje del manga Love Hina.**

**Motoko es uno de mis personajes favoritos del manga donde sale, siendo un personaje con mucho desarrollo, lo de la historia de la espada Hina es un resumen del arco donde sale dicha espada. **

**Recuerdo que luego un mono toma la espada más adelante y hace un desastre.**

**Tengo una pregunta.**

**Entre la lista hay personajes de Touhou y legue of legens, el asunto es…**

**¿Quiénes quieren que vayan primero?**

**Las tohas o las leyendas, ustedes deciden. Recuerden yo no hice esa lista.**

**Por ultimo quiero saber su opinión de Motoko Aoyama como servant saber.**


	14. El digno portador del dios del trueno

**Aquel que levante y empuñe este martillo**

**si es digno**

**obtendrá el poder de Thor.**

Clase: Alter ego

Nombre verdadero: Emiya Shirou/ Thor Odinson

Emiya Shirou se vuelve un pseudo servant que obtiene el poder del dios de trueno al usar el martillo Mjolnir.

Fuerza: A++

Resistencia: B

Velocidad: A

Mana EX

Suerte: C

NP: Ex

Habilidades de clase

La clase alter ego es una clase de servant que es muy variante en sus habilidades de clase.

Por lo que Thor al mezclarse con Shirou obtiene la siguiente.

Alto ciervo. B

Habilidad de clase que denota que a un pseudo servant, los cuales son producidos a partir de una o múltiples esencias mitológicas. En el caso de Shirou es el dios nórdico del trueno; Thor.

Habilidades personales

Ojo de la mente (Falso) B

Talento natural para percibir el peligro y seguir el curso de un combate, esta habilidad se va mejorándose con la experiencia.

Resistencia mágica A

Cancela los hechizos de rango A, técnicamente es intocable ante los magos modernos, solo puede ser dañado por magia de la era de los dioses. Puede resistir los hechizos de comando hasta cierto punto por fuerza de voluntad.

Alta hechicería B

Thor es a fin a la magia de las tormentas y el trueno manipulando su poder e intensidad mediante gestos de su cuerpo.

Por lo que él es capaz de crear todo tipo de tormenta que pueda y con la letalidad que quiera así como cualquier fenómeno meteorológico existente.

Bravura. B+

Capacidad para negar la interferencia mental, como presión, la fascinación y la confusión. Da también una bonificación al daño cuerpo a cuerpo.

Montura A+

Thor puede montar toda clase de vehículos y animales de clase incluidas bestias espectrales. (Aunque este Thor no tenga su montura aún posee esta habilidad.)

Divinidad A++

Thor es hijo de Odin y el dios del trueno a pesar de ser hijo de una gigante.

Thor es un ente divino en toda la extensión de la palabra.

A este nivel las habilidades Protección de la Fe e iluminación del sagrado fruto son aplastadas.

Nervios de acero Ex

Ignora totalmente el dolor en el combate, el dolor no es una distracción o impedimento para seguir luchando.

Carisma A

Capacidad para comandar un ejército en combate masivo, a este nivel puede comandar los ejércitos de un gran país.

La seguridad en sí mismo del dios del trueno levanta en demasía la moral de sus tropas y compañeros, esta nunca disminuirá mientras Thor este el campo de batalla combatiendo junto a sus aliados.

Aumenta enormemente los parámetros de los aliados en batallas grupales.

Noble fantasma.

Mjolnir, el martillo del rey de Asgard. Ex

Hecho con el mítico metal Uruk, forjado en el corazón de una estrella moribunda por los enanos Sindri Y Brok, imbuida por la magia del padre de todo Odín, una arma digna de un rey, poderosa arma para destruir y una gran herramienta construir.

Cuando Thor se volvió prepotente y egocéntrico su padre lo despojo de su poder, poniéndole este encantamiento al Mjolnir;

**Aquel que levante y empuñe este martillo**

**Si es digno**

**Obtendrá el poder de Thor.**

Solo de esta forma Odín le dio una lección de humildad a su hijo.

Mjolnir puede usarse tanto ofensivamente como defensivamente.

Como una de las armas más formidables conocidas por el hombre o dios, se describe como impactando con fuerza suficiente para "nivelar montañas", con solo adamantium y vibranium demostrando impermeables. tras capacidades ofensivas incluyen crear vórtices y campos de fuerza (capaces de contener una explosión que potencialmente podría destruir una galaxia); emitiendo explosiones místicas de energía; controlando el electromagnetismo; manipulación molecular; y generando el Geo-Blast (una onda de energía que aprovecha la fuerza gravitacional de un planeta),Anti-Force (energía creada para contrarrestar otra fuerza),la explosión térmica que incluso puede desafiar a seres como Ego, el planeta viviente, God Blast (una explosión que explota la fuerza vital de Thor). El martillo puede viajar a través de los planetas para regresar a Thor. Incluso puede crear partículas antimateria y girarlo puede crear vientos lo suficientemente poderosos como para levantar el Taj Mahal. El martillo también puede mover objetos extremadamente pesados, incluido el Monumento a Washington.

También hay otras varias habilidades raramente usadas. Mjolnir puede seguir a una persona y artículos místicos; absorber energía, como el drenaje de los poderes asgardianos de la Brigada de Demolición en el Demoledor; o detectar ilusiones, como Thor una vez le ordenó al martillo golpear al demoníaco Mephisto, que se escondía entre falsas imágenes de sí mismo. Como una antigua reliquia religiosa, Mjolnir es letal para los muertos vivientes, causando que las criaturas como los vampiros estallen en llamas y se conviertan en polvo. Mjolnir también puede proyectar imágenes, ya que Thor muestra un vistazo de Asgard a su compañero vengador Iron Man. Es casi indestructible, balas supervivientes, Antimateria, y el rayo de fusión del fusor.

El martillo tiene dos propiedades relacionadas con el movimiento. Cuando es lanzado deliberadamente por Thor, volverá a su mano a pesar de cualquier obstáculo o distancia intermedia, incluso viajando a través de los planetas para regresar a Thor. Cuando se deja caer o se deja de lado, toma una posición fija, de la que no puede moverse, excepto por un individuo "digno".

El martillo también ha drenado la energía del supervillano radiactivo llamado Presencia, que se ve obligado a rendirse antes de ser asesinado. Mjolnir fue capaz de absorber, contener y dirigir la energía de una bomba nula, que era lo suficientemente potente como para destruir una galaxia entera.

Mjolnir también causa un efecto secundario potenciar a quellos que su fuente de poder sea la electricidad, aumentando su poder o revitalizarlos.

La habilidad del martillo para transformar a su usuario también purga al usuario de cualquier toxina o radiación en sus sistemas; sin embargo, esto funciona en contra de su portadora actual, Jane Foster, ya que actualmente está sufriendo de cáncer, con el resultado de que sus transformaciones la purgan de la radiación utilizada en su quimioterapia mientras deja las células cancerosas en paz.

Mjolnir tampoco es completamente indestructible, ya que ha sido dañado varias veces: un rayo de fuerza del Destructor Asgardiano lo divide en dos; El Hombre Molécula disipa las uniones atómicas entre las moléculas del martillo, vaporizando Mjolnir; el martillo se rompe después de canalizar una cantidad inconmensurable de energía en el celestial Exitar; El dios oscuro Perrikus corta Mjolnir por la mitad con una guadaña mágica; y el martillo se rompe cuando colisiona con las armas uru de los seguidores del Gigante de Tormentas de Loki, dando como resultado una explosión de escala atómica.

Apariencia

Técnicamente es Emiya Shirou joven vistiendo la indumentaria del dios trueno (es prácticamente el traje clásico de Thor de los comics pero sin el casco.)

Como curiosidad el Thor es pelirrojo en su mito original, como Shirou.

Personalidad.

La personalidad de Shirou es la predominante totalmente, Thor solo se manifiesta en el combate guiando a este en la batalla.

Historia.

En Chaldea trataron de invocar al dios del trueno pero solo apareció el Mjolnir, Fuhioka Yuki comento que ese martillo era de su universo de procedencia la tierra 616 y que el martillo solo podría ser levantado por alguien "digno". Y que a través de este Thor se manifestaría como servant, Emiya Archer lo levanto por pura curiosidad demostrando ser digno pero no pasó nada con este. Así que si necesitarían de un mortal para que fuese el contenedor del dios del trueno y ese sería Emiya Shirou.

Shirou acepto ser el portador del dios del trueno y demostró ser lo suficientemente digno para ser poseedor del manto del dios del trueno transformándose en el alter ego de Thor.

Entrevista

Ritsuka: ¿Eres tu Shirou o eres Thor?

Shirou: Soy yo, mi personalidad no ha cambiado pero siento una pequeña voz que me habla, dijo que él me guiaría en el combate.

Yuki: Entonces… ¿Eres el que lleva el mando Sempai?

Shirou: ¿Por qué me llamas Sempai?

Ritsuka: ignórala, no vaya querer violarte en un descuido. ¡AY!

Yuki pellizca a Ritsuka con sus vectores.

Yuki: No le hagas caso Sempai. Es impresionante que hayas resultado ser digno de levantar el Mjolnir, tienes una de las más poderosas armas jamás creadas.

Ritsuka: como sea. ¿Cómo te sientes Shirou?

Shirou: Como si despues de que Tohsaka me trasfiriera mana…

Yuki y Ritsuka se sonrojan al escuchar eso, pues saben cómo son las trasferencias de mana de Rin.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Me pregunte si algún personaje de fate sería lo suficientemente digno para levantar el martillo del Thor y la única persona que se me hizo lo suficientemente digna según mi criterio era el buen Shirou.**

**Asi que pensé que el sería un perfecto Pseudo servant, asi que me puse manos a la obra.**

**La votación sigue en pie servant de LOL o Touhou, tengo que sacar esos servants en un orden, se agradecería que me dijeran cuales van a ir primero de esa lista ya hecha.**

**¿Qué les parecio este Alter Ego? ¿Qué clase se merece Thor según ustedes? ¿Verdad que asi debería ser un Thor Servant?**


	15. El elegante Robin Hood mexicano

**¡Achis achis! ¿Desde cuándo es un crimen robarles a los usureros?**

Clase: Caster

Nombre verdadero: Jesús Arriaga.

Alineamiento: caótico bueno

Alias: Chucho el roto.

Fuerza: E+

Resistencia: E+

Velocidad: B

Mana: C

Suerte: B

Noble fantasma: A

Habilidad de clase

Creación de territorio B

Crea un terreno ventajoso como mago, a este nivel puede crear un taller que le sirve como guarida.

Creación de Objetos A

Caster es capaz de crear objetos cercanos a la magia.

Habilidades personales.

Aprendizaje de lenguas. A

Habilidad que le dio parte de su fama, Jesús Arriaga de pequeño iba a los mercados para aprender los diferentes acentos de los indígenas del país así como sus lenguas así como el arte de la ventrílocua, cuando llegaban los circos conoció a diferentes magos extranjeros que impresionados de su talento para aprender idiomas le enseñaron sus lenguas maternas, cuando conoció a Matilde de Frizac, la que sería la madre de su hija Dolores aprendió el francés.

Caster con esta habilidad puede aprender cualquier idioma y hablarlo con naturalidad con un acento propio de la región en donde se encuentre.

Además con esto le permite aprender hechizos enemigos, incluso los de la habilidad "Lenguaje de palabras divinas de alta velocidad", volviéndose un hechicero bastante competente.

Experto en múltiples habilidades.

Jesús en vida fue un gran ladrón, carpintero ebanista y mago. Por lo que tiene conocimiento en diferentes disciplinas que le pueden ayudar a salir airoso de cualquier situación.

Megacraf: B

Jesús de niño conoció a múltiples Magus los cuales vieron un gran potencial en el enseñándole los secretos de la magia.

Chucho el Roto es afín a la magia del ilusionismo, pero no quiere decir que no sepa usar magia ofensiva.

Sus ilusiones le servían para lograr sus grandes robos y ocultar sus huellas, así mismo para escapar.

En cuanto a magia ofensiva él puede hacer poderosos hechizos, pero él prefiere crear trampas mágicas con tiempo, pues su mana es limitado y prefiere no desperdiciarlo.

Resistencia mágica D

Chucho el roto resiste la energía mágica hasta cierto punto.

Nobles fantasma

El elegante Robin Hood mexicano A

Representa su leyenda de ladrón, en vida Chucho el Roto robaba a los ricos, dos tercios de su botín siempre fueron dados a los más necesitados.

Este noble fantasma le permite robar los tesoros heroicos físicos de los servant y otros objetos sin que nadie pueda oponerse.

Entre más haya vivido en la opulencia el servant al que quiera robarle su noble fantasma mayores serán las posibilidades de éxito, en cambio si el servant vivió en la pobreza, este noble fantasma no funciona.

Al tener posesión de estos, Caster podrá usarlos en contra de sus portadores (similar a caballero de honor de Lancelod)

Caster usara sus técnicas de ladrón para activar su noble fantasma.

Apariencia física.

Aparenta ser un hombre de mediana edad de piel morena clara, con una barba de candado, cabello oscuro corto, ojos café oscuro, cabello blanco bien peinado, de complexión mediana, siempre vistiendo a frac con el sombrero de copa, siempre mostrando el porte elegante que le caracteriza a todo momento. Suele llevar siempre consigo una baraja de naipes española.

Personalidad.

Jesús es una persona de finos modales, de carácter amable, bondadoso, juguetón, caritativo, difícilmente puede enojarse por pequeñeces demostrando ser muy tolerante, siempre enfrenta las adversidades con una sonrisa.

Es alguien que ama los retos y los desafíos.

Cuando se enfrenta con alguien de una posición económica privilegiada o de autoridad se mostrara desafiante ante esta.

Se mostrara siempre fiel a su master y luchara siempre por el bien común y de los más necesitados.

Entrevista:

Ritsuka: es la primera vez que tenemos un servant Mexicano. ¿Así que eres un legendario ladrón?

Chucho: Exacto, me llamaban el Robin Hood Mexicano, robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, como mi homólogo de Inglaterra, el cual conocí hace rato. Por cierto… ¿Es esta tu billetera?

Ritsuka se sorprende al verla.

Ritusuka: ¡Eso es mío!

Chucho: Veamos que tienes adentro señorita… jojojo… se ve que tienes un gran tesoro.

Dice mientras señala una foto con varios de los servants de Chaldea para después devolvérsela.

Chucho: mantén tan preciado tesoro lejos de mi jajaja.

Ritsuka: Eres tal como cuenta tu leyenda. Tengo una duda.

Chucho: dígala señorita Fujimura.

Ritsuka: según la historia oficial, en los tiempos de la revolución mexicana profanaron su tumba señor Arriaga y solo encontraron un ataúd lleno de piedras. ¿Realmente moriste por las condiciones tan insalubres luego de que el verdugo te azotara o fingió su muerte señor Arriaga?

Arriaga mira a la pelirroja y le sonríe ampliamente.

Chucho: Te contare la verdad, mi Matilde me ayudo a escaparme con ayuda del verdugo, todo fue una farsa que morí en esas condiciones, me sacaron del hospital en un féretro, ya en la funeraria me escape a Francia con mi amada Matilde fingiendo que era ser un noble austriaco. Aunque yo les robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, siempre tenía un guardadito y con ese dinero puse un negocio en Francia para vivir cómodamente con Matilde, de hecho me encontré con el general Díaz después de que lo exiliaran de México yo fui quien pago su funeral y ayude a su viuda para que pudiera comer, ya no había rencor en el general Díaz al que una vez le robe su reloj para devolvérselo en un acto para impresionar a mi esposa.

Si debo decir algo de mi vida, es que yo si pude disfrutar mi leyenda y fui generoso hasta con uno de mis enemigos, siempre haciendo el bien y ayudando a los necesitados.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Hola, yo de nuevo.**

**El servant de esta ocasión es el legendario Chucho el Roto, un mítico ladrón que se izó famoso en la época del porfiriato en México.**

**Elegí a este sobre los peores patrios porque era alguien que me contaban mucho de niño. Además hacía falta un servant mexicano.**

**La razón por la que elegí la clase caster para él, fue por el hecho de los magos de los circos que iban a su ciudad le enseñaron sus trucos, por lo que si lo adaptamos al nasuverso bien podrían haberle enseñado magia Chucho el roto.**

**¿Porque le decían "el roto" a Jesús Arraiga? **

**Simple, porque en aquellos tiempos a aquellos vestían frac se les decían rotos en México.**

**Recomiendo que lean la historia de este personaje histórico que hizo una leyenda como el Robín Hood mexicano.**

**Por cierto, aún pueden elegir que servants de mi lista serán los siguientes.**

**Están los de legue of leyens y Touhou, recuerden yo no hice esa lista, pero hay varios de esa lista y quiero empezar por esas franquicias porque hay varios de esas dos franquicias y quiero ver cuál va ir primero.**

**¿Qué les pareció Chucho el roto como servant caster?**


	16. The One Winged Angel

Yo jamás seré un recuerdo.

Nombre real: Sephiroth

Alineamiento: Caótico Maligno.

Clase: Foreigner

Fuerza: A

Resistencia: B

Velocidad: A

Mana: A

Suerte: B

Noble fantasma Ex

Habilidades de clase

Existencia Fuera del dominio A

Los Foreigner son aquellos que consumen la locura y están atados a un dios del abismo.

Sephiroth nació producto de un experimento en el cual se le metían células de un ser llamado Génova, el cual se creía que era un cetra, una raza capaz de dominar la magia y unirse al Gaia de su mundo, pero al final se descubrió que era una criatura de naturaleza eldrica.

Fue llamada Génova la calamidad de los cielos y su única misión era corroer el mundo. Sephirot al descubrir su naturaleza absorbió a Génova y lejos de ser controlado por esta como lo izo con otros, Sephiroth obtuvo el poder y control sobre esta.

Divinidad F

Sephiroth no posee divinidad alguna, pero es una habilidad de clase Foreigner.

Ojo de la mente (verdadero) B  
Le permite seguir el curso de batalla, mediante la experiencia e inteligencia del usuario, permitiéndole leer los movimientos del enemigo mediante la observación y la experiencia.

Mientras exista 1% de posibilidades ganar aumenta los parámetros los parámetros de esta habilidad.

Bravura: B

La habilidad para negar la interferencia mental, como la presión, la confusión y la fascinación. Sephiroth recibe un pequeño aumento en el daño cuerpo a cuerpo.

Resistencia Mágica A

La magia moderna no surte efecto en el, intocable por magos modernos. Solo magia antigua puede dañarlo.

Conexión con el caos. Ex

Son diversas habilidades de Génova que Sephiroth usa, desde usar reunir sus células luego de ser reconstruido, potenciar las habilidades físicas, corromper mentes mediante la inyección de dichas células, el poder usar objetos mágicos sin ningún problema y un largo etc, todas habilidades relacionadas con la células de Genova, aparte le permite a Sephiroth sacar una ala que le permite volar. Las habilidades de la genética de Génova alteran las leyes de la física de los cuerpos que invade.

Noble fantasma.

Masamune, la espada del héroe corrompido B+

La espada de Sephirot, se trata de una larga katana con una hoja de dos metros de largo, una espada que solo Sephiroth puede manejar con maestría. Con esta le dio muerte a un sin número de enemigos de Shin-ra company y toda clase monstruos. La espada no pierde su dureza y filo.

Meteorito, la magia definitiva. Ex anti mundo

La materia es la condensación de la energía de la corriente vital, formándose una especie de cristal permitiéndole al usuario usar los conocimientos de los seres vivos del pasado.

En el universo que nos compete sería el equivalente de tener información directamente de la Raíz y Gaia, un poder que cualquier mago codiciaría.

Meteorito atrae astros celestes para que choquen con la tierra, la magia negra definitiva, en el meteorito puede ser frenado momentáneamente pero seguirá su curso para eventualmente seguir su curso contra el planeta.

Solo pocos nobles fantasma anti mundo puede frenarlo.

Limit Break, Super nova. EX

Técnica final de Sephiroth, crea un ataque con la potencia de super nova que incinera todo lo que toca, un poderoso as que es generado a lo lejos del sistema solar para erradicar todo lo que se le oponga.

Reunión en la sala de conferencias de Chaldea

Ritsuka: ¿Cómo detenemos a este demente?

Emiya Avenger: Dándole con todo lo que tengamos, no es alguien al que podamos enfrentar asi como asi.

Gilgamesh: Entonces le demuestro quien es el que manda.

Emiya Avenger: Tú serias el primero en caer con esa actitud tuya, Sephiroth no es un oponente al que puedas enfrentarte a el solo arrojar espaditas.

Tony:En si… el tipo emo glorificado con complejo de dios le pateo el trasero a Karma y a Merlin, no se anda con tonterías, es muy rápido para sus estadísticas base. El canoso tiene como objetivo alcanzar el Gaia y como este mundo no funciona como su mundo origen… busca la forma de unirse al espíritu de la tierra.

Da Vinci: En pocas palabras es un peligro para todos. Según el informe de Avenger, Sephiroth no solo aparecido en otros mundos como servant o como otro tipo de entidad y en todas las ocasiones fue una amenaza considerable.

Arturia Saber: ¿Crees que se una a Salomon?

Avenger Emiya: Lo dudo… sus objetivos siempre han sido convertirse en algún tipo de divinidad y luego matar toda clase de vida humana… cualquier divinidad esta peligro con el suelto. Lo más probable es que esté investigando. Vayan a poner sobre aviso a la torre del reloj, la iglesia y todo clan de magos existente.

Holmes: Dalo por hecho, además le daré seguimiento a este servant.

Morder: ¿Qué hacemos si lo encontramos en alguna incursión?

Emiya Avenger: Procuren juntar un equipo y atacar en conjunto, no bajen la guardia, los menospreciara y trataran de que pierdan la compostura, no caigan en sus provocaciones.

Cu Chulian: Me parece bien matarlo en grupo, luego aparecen Servants con capacidades raras y que despues tienen incrementos exagerados de sus estadísticas.

Marta: ¿Hay alguien que lo aya derrotado en uno contra uno?

Avenger Emiya: Si, Cloud Strife, un tal Sora y una encarnación de Arturia.

Ritsuka: Esos universos paralelos. Bueno, manos a la obra si queremos evitar el apocalipsis nuevamente.

Elizabeth: Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Kiyohime: Mientras no cantes.

Elizabeth: ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

Maria: Se me calman las dos, que hay loco suelto amenazando al mundo.

Elizabeth y Kiyohime: Si santa madre…

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bien me chute nuevamente la película de Advent Children que encontré de entre mis reliquias la cual use para invocar a Sephiroth.**

**Se me ocurrio hacer esta ficha de inmediato, como veo que no habido más que un voto, iniciare la próxima semana con los servants de LOL de mi lista, no sé cuántos sean, pero los pondré en orden alfabéticos.**

**Que les parecio esta ficha y su mini historia, la verdad Sephiroth no se uniría a chaldea y tendría su propia agenda para sembrar el caos y muerte.**


	17. Cielo fallido

**Shirou…**

**¿Quieres vivir…**

**Independientemente de la forma o que vida asumas?**

**Si…**

**Yo quiero que Shirou viva más que yo…**

**Entonces te mostrare un milagro.**

**Es solo tu cuerpo el que está dañado.**

**¿No?**

**Pero no tengo algo apropiado para remplazarlo.**

**Así que no me queda más opción más que…**

**Usar mi propio cuerpo.**

**Adiós…**

**Nosotros no éramos hermanos de sangre.**

**Pero ser tu hermana me hizo ser tan…**

**Feliz.**

Clase: Caster

Nombre real: Emiya Shirou

Alias: Emilia Von Einzbern, Emi-chan, Sempai, Shirouko, Maho Shojo Emy-chan .

Alineamiento: Bueno legal

Fuerza E

Resistencia C

Velocidad C

Mana B

Suerte B

Noble fantasma A+

Habilidades de clase.

Creación de territorio C

Es la creación de un terreno ventajoso como magus, a este nivel Shirou es capaz de crear una guarida que le sirva de refugio, debido sus capacidades Shirou tiene problemas para implementar un taller.

Creación de objetos. A

Shirou debido a su peculiar tipo de hechicería, Shirou es capaz de crear proyecciones de mejor calidad, así mismo crear objetos de uso cotidiano o armas que no sean demasiado complejos de una calidad impecable.

Habilidades personales.

Resistencia mágica B

A este nivel puede cancelar hechizos de tres versos, es difícil herirle con taumaturgia de alto nivel y magia ritual.

Suministro infinito de Mana. C

Es literalmente un suministro de mana infinito dado a la Kaleidostic Rubi, pero debido a que Rubi puede ser separada de Shirou la habilidad no es constante, pero aun así puedo usar el poder de Ruby.

Código místico de tipo agradable A

El autoproclamado Ruby-chan. Nombre formal "Ruby mágico".

Está hecha por el viejo hechicero de la joya. Dentro del palo de brujería habita un espíritu natural hecho por el hombre. Inesperadamente obsesionada con las chicas mágicas; aunque apoya a su usuario, se niega obstinadamente a aceptar otras cosas que no sean chicas mágicas. Mientras se divierta, todo está bien. Así que, de tipo alegre.

Técnicamente es Ruby como habilidad.

Niño de la naturaleza. A

Habilidad que presenta a uno mismo como un niño nacido en el reverso del mundo que eventualmente se convertirá en el mismo.

Incluso si no son vida natural creada por manos humanas, recibirán grandes bendiciones del mundo.

Shirou renació en el cuerpo de Illya mediante el uso de la tercera magia, como el milagro del amor de su hermana mayor que deseaba que viviera más que ella y tuviera una vida plena otorgándole una bendición.

Medicina sospechosa. A

Se trata de una poción mágica creada por Ruby, purificada noche tras noche, con una eficiencia que da miedo, pero que da resultados muy inútiles en batalla.

Es creada a partir de flores ámbar que Ruby planta en el jardín de la residencia Emiya, pero dichas plantas son venenosas sin el tratamiento de Ruby.

Shirou no hace uso de estas por desconfianza a la "barita mágica acosadora sexual".

Legacía del Héroe Emiya A

Shirou aún posee los conocimientos que Archer Emiya le dio al otorgarle su brazo.

Dicha información aún está en su alma, pero como dicho poder le destruía poco a poco tenía que usar el sudario de san Martin. Pero al poseer el cuerpo de Illya se estabilizo limitando el poder y eficiencia de este con el único fin de evitar que este desgate el cuerpo de Shirou. Esta limitante es anulada por el uso de Ruby, permitiéndole usar todo el poder de su ya desvinculado otro yo del futuro, puesto que puede usar su poder sin efectos adversos todas las habilidades de Emiya Archer.

Claro que no puede usar el UBW bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Noble Fantasma

Ruby, la Kaleidostic A+

Ruby es un código místico que se parece a un juguete que asemeja a la varita mágica de una chica magica. Su apariencia consiste en una estrella amarilla en un anillo que tiene dos pequeñas cuentas rojas con seis alas blancas (el tamaño de cada ala es más pequeña que la de arriba), y un mango rojo retráctil que tiene una parte superior blanca con una cruz de color dorado en el fondo.

Ruby es un código místico alegre, travieso, pero también sádico que odia a su creador, mientras que también disfruta burlándose y molestando a su usuario / maestro. Aparte de sus rasgos sádicos, Ruby puede ser excepcionalmente leal a su amo; en este caso Shirou, como advertirle sobre los peligros de usar el poder de Emiya Archer. Por supuesto, incluso con su lealtad, Ruby puede ser extremadamente manipuladora, ya que pudo engañar sin problemas a Shirou para establecer un contrato con el. Ella se enorgullece de los estándares de una Chica Mágica, por lo que a menudo regaña a Shirou por su actitud masculina en el combate.

Cómicamente, el método preferido de Ruby para molestar a Shirou es referirse a su relación con Sakura, Rin y Rider (aka Medusa) como un harem yuri intenso, también parece disfrutar cuando este tiene que saciar el apetito sexual de Sakura (le parece gracioso escuchar gemir a Shirou cuando está en la garra de Sakura). Otra cosa también hace es decirle a Shirou que ella es la señora de la casa y que Sakura es su marido, aparte de chistes crueles sobre la "pedofilia lésbica de Sakura". Además su hobby número uno es sacarle fotos a Shirou cuando usa vestidos lindos y se arregla como toda una señorita y sobre todo cuando Shirou recibe confesiones amorosas de otros chicos de su aparente edad (chicos que rondan entre los 12 o 13 años que luego Sakura engulle con su magia por tratar de robar lo que es suyo).

Como código místico de Kaleidostick, Ruby puede acceder al plano de maná y proporcionarle a su usuario / maestro una energía mágica ilimitada. Ella puede decidir quién puede ser su usuario / maestro a través de un contrato de tres pasos, mientras que también permite un contrato temporal para otros que deseen ejercerla.

Las funciones de combate de Ruby le permiten manipular el Od dentro del usuario y ayudarlo ya sea actuando como un medio para disparar explosiones de energía o reforzar parámetros físicos. Los usuarios con más experiencia como Rin muestran la capacidad de condensar maná en la punta de la varita para crear una hoja lo suficientemente duradera como para chocar con Excalibur.

Ruby también tiene la capacidad de incluir e instalar tarjetas de clase, pero Shirou no tiene acceso a ninguna de estas cartas

Defensivamente, Ruby puede formar una barrera transparente con una fuerza de rango A que, a pesar de ser poderosa según los estándares modernos, apenas puede resistir ataques como los de Caster de la Era de los Dioses. En situaciones de combate cercano, el escudo se puede comprimir en una especie de segunda piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener un corte de Excalibur, pero hacerlo requeriría desviar una gran parte de maná. Con el entrenamiento adecuado y / o la cantidad adecuada de imaginación, los Kaleidosticks también pueden otorgar a sus usuarios la capacidad de volar.

Fuera del combate, los Kaleidosticks han demostrado la capacidad de transformarse en dispositivos de comunicación inalámbricos completos con video chat en vivo. Las dos varitas también pueden intercambiar datos entre sí con un puerto y un cable tipo USB integrados. Puede grabar y proyectar videos como una cámara. Cuando no está siendo manejada, puede moverse por sí misma en vuelo.

Con humor, se ha implicado que Ruby es una química muy hábil, ya que mantiene múltiples sedantes potentes, capaces de hacer que las víctimas entren en un trance de tipo 'nirvana' cuando se las inyectan, así como un suero de la verdad y el amor.

A diferencia de la Illya de Fate Kaleid, Shirou puede hacer uso de todos los nobles fantasmas del Unlimited Blade Works de su "yo" futuro pero en más de una ocasión Shirou ha tratado de usar el reality Marble, en dichos casos Ruby corta abruptamente el suministro de mana, pues su cuerpo no aguantaría semejante magia debido a la incompatibilidad con el cuerpo Illya.

Como dato adicional, Ruby suele tomar la forma de un arco para que Shirou pueda lanzar los nobles fantasmas que proyecta y hacerlos broken phantasm, esta combinación es devastadora.

Avalon, la distante utopía A.

Shirou no puede activar el efecto de rango Ex, pero la vaina aun forma parte de su espíritu y su ser.

Al renacer en el cuerpo de Illya este efectuó unos cambios en la vaina, pues le permite una regeneración de todas sus células y un envejecimiento lento, al adaptarse el alma de Shirou al cuerpo de Illya le dio la apariencia de una niña de 12 años, pero envejece lentamente, pues en palabras de Ruby; "Saldrás de la pubertad dentro de 20 años".

Shirou solo podrá morir si su cabeza es cortada o con la destrucción de su masa encefálica.

Apariencia

Técnicamente su apariencia es la combinación de los rasgos de ambos, siendo los rasgos de Illya los más predominantes.

Su cabello es rojo claro, tiene los ojos de rojos de Illya, mide 1.36 m, sus medidas son 63, 48, 64, su tono de piel es igual al de Illya.

Su peinado es similar al de Illya pero algo desaliñado, pero esto debido a que no se peina tan a menudo como una chica normal. Suele vestir lo que tenga a la mano, lamentablemente la ropa a su disposición suelen ser faldas, por lo que sus vestuarios son variados y femeninos para su disgusto.

Personalidad.

Es el mismo Shirou de siempre pero sin el ideal de "salvarlos a todos". Es extremadamente sensible debido al cambio hormonal, pues no es lo mismo tener la conciencia de un hombre en un cuerpo femenino. Este cambio a hecho de Shirou alguien propenso a llorar en situaciones delicadas para posteriormente recuperar su compostura.

En ocasiones se siente atraída por el sexo masculino pero este le causa un sentimiento encontrado y es debido a sus cambios hormonales que no puede controlar.

Odia ser el juguete de chicas que lo suelen vestir de forma linda y extremadamente femenina. También odia su periodo menstrual, pues sufre de cólicos y cambios emocionales bruscos, por lo que suele erir a la gente sin querer emocionalmente y luego sentir mucha culpa.

Historia.

Es técnicamente el Shirou de la ruta Heavens Feels, pero con la peculiaridad de que este Shirou es salvado de morir por Illya ofreciéndole su propio cuerpo mediante el uso de "la tercera magia", porque Illya salva a Shirou dándole su propio cuerpo y sellando el santo grial para siempre usando su alma.

Tres días despues del incidente Medusa lo encuentra cambiado y usando sus ropas las cuales le quedaban algo grandes.

A partir de ese momento lleva una a lado de Sakura, Rin y Medusa.

Shirou es declarado muerto por lo que la casa de Shirou pasa a ser propiedad de Sakura mediante las influencias de Taiga, debido a la tan peculiar situación de Shirou, Rin miente sobre la identidad de este.

Sakura y Shirou siguen manteniendo su relación, pues a Sakura no parece importarle que ahora el sea mujer, pues ella es feliz de que el este con vida y eso es lo único que le importa, ahora es su preciado "juguete", pues a menudo Sakura mantiene relaciones con este le guste o no a Shirou, pero lo tolera porque su amada Sakura es feliz.

Un día estaba limpiando Shirou la habitación de Rin y en descuido libera Ruby sin querer, esta le engaña para hacer un contrato para poder luchar contra un animal modificado con magia, convirtiéndose en Maho Shojo Emy-chan (para disgusto de este y goce de Sakura y Rin).

Debido a la naturaleza de Ruby, Shirou es invocado en Chaldea luego de un experimento de replicar la creación de Zedrech.

Aun Shirou conserva su cuerpo físico pero tiene las cualidades de un servant. Ahora tiene que luchar al lado de Ritsuka y los demás servants.

Shirou ve esto como una oportunidad de recuperar su verdadera forma y deshacerse de Ruby de forma permanente.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Otro que viene de otra dimensión… ya parece mal chiste.

Shirouko: No te preocupes, después de la guerra del santo grial, ya nada puede sorprenderme.

Ritsuka: Me parece aun increíble tu historia, es que no sabía que tu forma actual se deba a la tercera magia.

Ruby: ¿¡Verdad que es sorprende?! Esto es algo nunca antes visto, Shirou es el resultado del poder de la tercera magia. Aunque se haya convertido en una loli tan linda, juju.

Shirouko: Cállate Ruby.

Ritsuka: Apenas te instalaste y causaste revuelo con todas tus contrapartes, especialmente en tu forma Alter, apenas te vio y se derrumbó.

Shirouko: Creo que fue mucho impacto para él. Pero el resto estaban demasiado incomodos conmigo exceptuando mi yo Avenger, el solo me pregunto si pude salvar a Sakura, cuando le dije que si el acaricio mi cabeza y me dijo que la cuidara con mi vida si era necesario.

Ritsuka: ¿Qué opinas de que los alter ego de Matou Sakura y el hecho de que esta sea el contenedor de Kama?

Shirouko: Un caos, cuando Kama se sale de control siento como si fuera a perder a Sakura…

Ritsuka: ¿Por eso la besaste?

Shirouko: ¡Cállate!- responde con gran rubor en su cara.

Ritsuka: Ahora que lo pienso, asustaste mucho a Illya al abrasarla de esa forma tan repentina. Lloraste mucho en ese momento.

Shirouko: ¿¡Cómo no iba a llorar al verla de nuevo?! Gracias a ella sigo con vida, además… ¿Qué hermano no estaría contento de ver a su hermana que hizo el más grande de los sacrificios por este? ¿Cómo no iba a llorar de alegría?

Ritsuka: Veo que eres muy emocional a diferencia de tus otros yo. Pero eres muy adorable, con razón las otras chicas te han agarrado cariño.

Shirouko: Es un fastidio, al menos la reina de las amazonas no se sube a ese tren.

Ruby: No seas aguafiestas Shirou. Eres súper adorable.

Shirouko: Desearía nunca haberte encontrado. ¿Sabes?

Ruby: yo también te quiero Emi-chan.

Shirouko: Como sea, solo espero ser de ayuda en este lugar… ¿tienen toallas sanitarias Ritsuka-san? es que mi periodo va ser en tres días.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Este servant nacio despues de leer los doujins de Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Heaven's Failure, los cuales muestran a un Shirou con cambio de género, son muy graciosos y fueron la inspiración para crear a esta caster. **

**Me divertí mucho haciendo esta ficha y será la última ficha dedicada a Shirou.**

**Por cierto la lista de servants de LOL es la siguiente, debo recordar que copie la lista y vi que la copie con algunos fallos. Por lo que el servant con menos fallos salddra primero, por lo que pediré ayuda de los que sean conocedores del lore de LOL.**

**Los estaban en la lista son**

**:Warwick, Shyvana, Teemo, Nocturne, Malzahar, Mordekaiser: Luxanna Crownguard (o simplemente Lux), Kassadin, Kog´Maw, Xerath, Jericho Swain y Signum ( este último no sé si sea de lol a pesar de que búsqueda diga que si pero las imágenes se contradicen con la información).**

**Hasta la próxima y tiene la libertad de usar los servant de este fic si gustan.**


	18. El explorador veloz

**El tamaño no lo es todo**

**¡Ja, ja, ja!**

Nombre: Teemo

Clase: Assassin

Alineación: Bueno legal/ Caótico Maligno (esto debido a su personalidad dual

Fuerza: E

Agilidad: A+

Resistencia: D

Mana: B

Suerte: B

Noble fantasma: B

Habilidad de clase

Ocultar presencia (B++): Si Teemo se queda quieto por más de 2 segundos su presencia se ocultara completamente.

Habilidades personales:

Maestro de los venenos (A+): Teemo tiene un enorme control sobre las toxinas con las que impregna sus proyectiles, si se recibe un tiro directo se dará una rápida muerte a sus adversarios, ya que el veneno ataca el cerebro y corazón y se expande por el sistema circulatorio dañando el organismo en segundos.

Carrera rápida (A): Mediante un método secreto, Teemo es capaz de moverse extremadamente rápido por mucho tiempo y sin cansarse. También puede hacerse un sprint mucho más veloz que el pasivo por unos segundos amplificando la velocidad hasta en un 30%.

Emboscada (C): Al atacar por sorpresa, (salirse de su ocultamiento de presencia) Teemo gana un bonus de velocidad de ataque, excelente para atacar y retirarse rápidamente.

Noble fantasma

Trampa venenosa (B anti-armada): Teemo forja una serie de trampas invisibles las cuales deposita en determinados lugares, si alguien llegase a pisarlas causaría una explosión de veneno mágico que cubre completamente al adversario dando lugar a una muerte extremadamente dolorosa. Se ha sabido que Teemo ha hecho auténticos campos minados de esto, y cualquier enemigo desprevenido que no valla con cuidado sufrirá las consecuencias. Esta habilidad no es útil en batalla, pero si, si el usuario tiene tiempo de preparación. Una forma viable es hacer que el enemigo te siga hasta su propia muerte, donde ya se tiene preparada "su ejecución."

Entrevista

Ritsuka: Otra ser de otra dimensión… pero este está más bonito… ¿Puedes soltarlo Mashu?

Mashu: lo siento sempai, pero Teemo-kun es tan adorable.

Astolfo: ¿Adorable? ¡Ese pequeñajo es un maldito sádico que no tiene compasión a nadie!

Teemo: Solo cumplo con mi deber señorita Astolfo. Acabo con el enemigo para que no sea un problema para causa. Además me siento cómodo con la Señorita Mashu, es una gran amiga junto al pequeño Fou.

Ritsuka: Según los informes dicen que eres un gran explorador y que acabas con las amenazas fácilmente, Sephiroth mando a un grupo de servants aliados suyos y calleron en tu trampa… según como te describen los demás servants que te acompañaron en esa misión es… "un explorador capaz e ingenioso maestro de la emboscada". Cielos, no alteras la realidad pero eres muy hábil. Pero lo que yo eh visto personalmente es que fuera del combate eres encantador y en batalla cambias tan radicalmente.

Astolfo: Es verdad, te vuelves un asesino sin piedad cuando luchas y aquí en Chaldea eres pura bondad. ¿Por qué?

Teemo: Preservar la paz, esa es la razón, cuando protegía mi ciudad natal Bandle tenía que ser una maquina asesina para que mis hermanos y hermanas yordle pudieran vivir en paz, sin amenazas que los pusieran en peligro. Normalmente trabajo solo, pero mis compañeros actuales son muy capaces y es bueno servir como explorador.

Ritsuka: Vaya…¿Tienes algún deseo para el grial?

Teemo: No realmente, pero si pudiera regresar a mi mundo para proteger a mis hermanos y hermanas, eso me aria muy feliz.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda. El primer servan de LOL. Como dije había una lista que copie si hay alguien que sepa mejor de LOL que yo, háganme saber si me equivoque en algo por favor si son tan amables.**

**Investigue lo mejor que pude, pero lore de LOL no es tan fácil de investigar, ya que hay un viejo Lore y otro nuevo. Lo que saque de la personalidad de Teemo fueron lo que saque de la wikia, algunos videos youtube. **

**Solo espero no haber metido la patota.**


	19. El verdugo de los demonios

**Son feroces, brutales, despiadados…**

**Pero tú…**

**Tú serás peor…**

**Destroza y desgarra hasta que acabes con todos.**

Clase: Berserker

Nombre verdadero: William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz III

Alias: "Caminante del infierno", el "Depredador Desencadenado" el "Azote del infierno" "Doom Slayer"

Fuerza: A

Resistencia: A

Velocidad: C

Mana: A

Suerte: A

Noble Fantasma: EX

Habilidad de Clase

Mejora de Locura EX

Mejora todos los parámetros de forma abrupta.

Es totalmente racional pero carece del sentido del habla, por lo que mantener una conversación es imposible.

Cuando entra a la batalla y se le ordena atacar lo hará sin chistar, pero cuando se encuentra con seres de categoría demoniaca perderá los estribos y no se detendrá hasta que el demonio quede hecho pedazos, mientras tenga demonios o seres con características similares, el Doom Slayer no se detendrá hasta que estén muertos.

Habilidades personales.

Ojo de la mente (verdadero) B

Le permite seguir el curso de batalla, mediante la experiencia e inteligencia del usuario, permitiéndole leer los movimientos del enemigo mediante la observación y la experiencia.

Mientras exista 1% de posibilidades ganar aumenta los parámetros los parámetros de esta.

Eterna maestría de armas A++

Doom Slayer es el guerrero más grande de su época, capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa que sea considerada arma, no importa que tan avanzada o primitiva sea, el será capaz de usar cualquier arma u objeto que funcione como una, como si la hubiese usado toda su vida.

Las limitaciones mentales no serán un obstáculo para el

Pionero de las estrellas: A

Habilidad dada a los héroes que se convirtieron en puntos de inflexión en la historia de la humanidad. Todos los viajes difíciles y los retos que se consideraban imposibles se convierten en eventos que se pueden realizar.

Resistencia magia A

Técnicamente es intocable para los magos modernos.

Enfoque Asesino: EX

Habilidad que evita que Doom Slayer pierda su enfoque, cosas como la fascinación, la confusión y demás distractores para hacer perder la concentración son inútiles.

Continuidad de la batalla C

Doom Slayer seguirá luchando hasta que reciba un verdadero golpe de muerte.

Sanidad mental D

Permite conservar el intelecto sin perder los beneficios de la mejora de locura, a este nivel permite el razonamiento, pero debido al nivel tan elevado de Mejora de Locura no pierde su inteligencia, pero si la capacidad del habla, sabe diferenciar de aliados y enemigos… al menos de que seas un demonio.

Puede comunicarse mediante escritura y uso de texto.

Noble fantasma

Derecho único de asesinato. Tipo demonio. EX

El Doom Slayer es el azote del infierno, la sola mención de su nombre, apodos o identidad es más que suficiente para influir miedo en los corazones de los demonios.

Su odio hacia esta especie es tal que nada lo detiene en su deseo de asesinarlos y rabia hacia estos.

Aumenta el daño a los seres demoniacos fuera la escala y un rango hacia aquellos que le considere un demonio. Técnicamente es el enemigo natural de los demonios, el que está destinado a ser el verdugo de esta especie.

El Azote del infierno EX.

Cualquier arma u objeto que pudiese ser usado como arma es transformado en un noble fantasma de grado B contra cualquier servant, grado A si es un demonio.

También puede reclamar nobles fantasmas como Caballero de Honor de Lancelot pero mejorado.

Armadura Pretor A++

Los demonios dicen que el Traje ha sido forjado por alguien conocido sólo como "el desgraciado", y sus escritos afirman que el traje se hizo en el mismo infierno. A pesar de esto, el traje lleva las referencias en inglés con números arábigos y parece haber sido fabricado por empresas humanas.

Esto sugiere que el origen real del traje puede estar en otra dimensión, de la que el protagonista vino originalmente, encontrando finalmente el Bien para convertirse en el líder de los Centinelas Nocturnos.

Técnicamente le permite absorber la energía y poder de sus enemigos caídos, además de ofrecer una defensa de grado A.

La armadura está equipada con la mejor tecnología y puede mejorarse mediante software.

Técnicamente es una arma anti demonios y aumenta en un rango el daño a seres de naturaleza demoniaca.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Ok veo que puedes escribir. Dime cómo te sientes y esas cosas…

"No me interesa hacer amigos niña… solo quiero que me muestres a quienes debo matar y no me importa lo que hagas, tarde o temprano le pondré las manos a esos demonios que tienes como aliados… no merecen vivir, ningún demonio merece más que morir en mis manos… una vez que encargue de estas singularidades, seguiré en mi cruzada contra el infierno… acabare con todos los demonios de la creación, no dejare ninguno con vida… los acabare a todos con mis propias manos… gulp…

Ritsuka sintió un tremendo escalofrió recorrer por su espina dorsal al leer lo que escribió. Mientras tanto al otro lado del cristal Shuten e Ibaraki se abrazan mutuamente mientras lloran de miedo mientras son consoladas por Maria, que pese a ser onis las dos, sabe perfectamente que no se merecen una muerte a manos del Doon Slayer.

**Este es uno de los servants que prometí en los inicios y cumplí.**

**Sobre el nombre investigue que el Doom Slayer es descendiente del protagonista de Wolfentein. **

**Además todas sus habilidades le quedan como anillo al dedo al que es el azote de los demonios.**

**¿Qué les pareció esta ficha?**

**Dejen sus críticas y comentarios.**

**Si quieren usar a mis fichas pueden usarlas si publicidad a este fic y ver como usan estos servants en sus historias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	20. Un shinobi absolutamente audaz

**¡Nunca te rindas!**

**Esa es la decisión…**

**¡Que finalmente debía tomar!**

Clase: Assassin.

Nombre: Jiraiya

Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno

Alias: Gama Sennin Ero-Sennin, Jiraija el galante.

Fuerza: B

Resistencia: C++

Velocidad: B+

Mana: C

Suerte: D

Noble fantasma: B

Habilidad de clase.

Ocultar Presencia: B

Puede pasar totalmente inadvertido, pierde su eficiencia al entrar en combate.

Habilidades personales.

Ojo de la mente verdadero B

Le permite seguir el curso de batalla, mediante la experiencia e inteligencia del usuario, permitiéndole leer los movimientos del enemigo mediante la observación y la experiencia.

Mientras exista 1% de posibilidades ganar aumenta los parámetros los parámetros de esta.

Artes marciales. B

Aumenta los parámetros del usuario combatiendo desarmado, aumenta la fuerza en un nivel si combate a un oponente armado.

Bravura B

La habilidad para negar interferencias mentales tales como la confusión, la presión y la fascinación. Aumenta un poco el daño cuerpo a cuerpo.

Continuidad de la batalla: C

Jiraiya seguirá luchando hasta que reciba un auténtico golpe de muerte.

Ninjutsu B+

Son técnicas variadas basadas en chacra que domina Jiraiya, dichas técnicas van desde hacer endurecer su cabello, arrojar aceite por su boca que inmoviliza a su enemigo, entre otras.

Entre las técnicas ofensivas que destacan está el rasengan, una técnica de destrucción celular, la cual Jiraiya creo muchas variantes.

También se sabe que Jiraiya era perfeccionista y llego a perfeccionar técnicas ninja bastante básicas. Por lo que no debe ser subestimado, especialmente porque domina jutsus de fuego, tierra, viento y agua

Aparte de sus habilidades de lucha, Jiraiya era muy hábil con las técnicas de barrera. Entre sus técnicas, están la Barrera: Método Formación de Cúpula, que le permite detectar movimiento dentro de un cierto rango, y la Barrera: Prisión de Sapo Calabaza, que le ayuda a atrapar a un enemigo dentro del vientre de un pequeño sapo en forma de calabaza, adentro del cual contiene un paisaje con un lago de ácido del estómago. Aunque tuvo conocimiento básico sobre cómo reconocer y contrarrestar genjutsu, no era hábil en su uso y se basó en sus parejas que utilicen ilusiones.

También es conocedor de múltiples técnicas de sellado, con algo de esfuerzo el puede levantar o debilitar sellos.

Experto en múltiples habilidades B

Jiraiya es un ninja experto, escritor además de haber viajado mucho por las grandes cinco naciones shinobi, además de tener mucha labia. Dichas habilidades le permitían hacer eficiente en sus labores de infiltración y "espionaje".

Nobles fantasmas

Contrato con los sapos del monte Moboku: A

Jiraiya al hacer el jutsu de invocación sin contrato fue invocado al monte Moboku, en el izo contrato con los sapos del monte, permitiéndole convocarles para diversos fines entre los que destacan:

Gamahiro, un sapo gigante hábil en el uso de las espadas y el taijutsu.

Gamaken, otro sapo gigante experto en el taijutsu, su fuerte está en pelear contra múltiples enemigos, usa su escudo y su sasumata en el combate.

Gamabunta, el líder de los sapos del monte Moboku, es un gran luchador cuerpo a cuerpo y usa un tanto para luchar, al igual que Gamahiro y Gamaken es un sapo gigantesco.

Gamabunta es un usuario del Elemento Agua, capaz de utilizar las técnicas de dicho elemento, como el Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua desde su boca, haciendo una formidable ataque contra los usuarios del Elemento Fuego. Así como las técnicas de agua, Gamabunta también puede arrojar el aceite de su boca para su uso en un jutsu de colaboración sincronizada, llamado Elemento Fuego: Bola de Fuego de Aceite de Sapo, en colaboración con su invocador. Mientras que su invocador prepara una técnica de fuego (u otra fuente de ignición), Gamabunta preparara un trago de aceite y lo dispara de su boca a alta presión. Cuando Gamabunta está listo, se va a disparar el petróleo en el blanco, mientras que su invocador, (Jiraiya), enciende el aceite. El aceite, actúa como un combustible acelerante del fuego, causando la creación de un incendio de magnitud mucho mayor y la fuerza que el ninjutsu de fuego original que se había utilizado.

Modo Senin, Senyutsu. A

Jiraya hace uso de la energía natural para alcanzar este estado, en cual sus estadísticas se ven aumentadas de forma muy notoria.

El hacer uso de noble fantasma requiere algo de tiempo mientras Jiraiya invoca a los grandes sabios sapos Shima y Fukasaku, los cuales reúnen la energía natural por el y le sirven de apoyo.

En este estado Jiraiya obtiene una apariencia que se asemeja a un sapo, al mismo tiempo que gana habilidades que solo pueden ser ejecutadas en este modo.

La habilidad que más destaca es el canto que hacen los sabios Shima y Fukasaku, los cuales hacen caer en una ilusión a sus víctimas para así Jiraiya pueda rematarlos tranquilamente.

Baño de mujeres de Chaldea.

Jiraiya es atrapado por las servants mientras María y Raikou lo miran de forma impasible, claramente todas las féminas estaban con sus cuerpos cubiertos con toallas.

María: Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Es de mala educación espiar a las mujeres mientras se bañan. ¿Qué debemos hacer Raikou-sama?

Raikou: Obviamente castigar a este mirón, María-san.

María: Me parece una excelente idea. Por el conjuro de comando, Jiraiya el galante te ordeno… no moverte y no escapar.

En eso uno de los tatuajes de la espalda de la santa madre desaparece de su espalda, Jiraiya suda temeroso pues sabe lo que le espera.

María: Todo suyo mis niñas, denle una lección, nada mas no lo vayan matar.

Penthesilea: ¡Ahora si! ¡Vamos a darle lo que merece!

Se escucha una serie golpes y gritos de guerra, mientras tanto en otro baño de que tenía un letrero que decía "baño de Serenity", la susodicha dueña del baño escucha el barullo de alado.

Serenity: Se están divirtiendo… ojala pudiera jugar con todas ellas…

Dice la morena chica mientras se entristece mientras sumerge su cuerpo en la tina.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Ya me había tardado, pero mi Chi, mi compu se descompuso y tuve que mandarla al técnico.**

**Esta ficha la tenia pendiente y es mi personaje favorito de todo Naruto y el único de ese anime en mi opinión en ser un servant.**

**Pueden usar estas fichas si quieren, solo acredítenme como su creador, claro las que no son de mi lista de pendientes.**

**¿Qué les parecio este servant? Coméntenlo en los comentarios.**


	21. La entidad aburrida

**El siguiente servant es un oc mío.**

**Me dicen de muchas formas**

**Pero la verdad soy más de lo que aparento**

**Soy el guardián de la puerta**

**Soy la llave de la puerta**

**Y la puerta misma**

**Me parezco mucho a cierto dios del caos dicho de ese modo.**

**Tengo muchos oscuros secretos**

**Estos son los más terribles**

**El primero es que yo sé cómo y cuándo empezó todo**

**El segundo es aún peor**

**Yo sé cómo y cuándo terminara todo.**

Clase: ruler

Nombre verdadero: Ruler no quiere decir su nombre verdadero, pues dice que no tiene sentido, pero es llamado "El amo y señor de tiempo" así como otros títulos similares. pero otros lo llaman La Paradoja del tiempo.

Alineamiento: Legal neutral.

Fuerza: EX

Resistencia: la durabilidad de su cuerpo es variable, pero por lo regular es de E

Velocidad: Ex

Mana: Ex

Suerte: ¿?

Noble fantasma.

Habilidades de clase.

Resistencia Magica: Ex

Literalmente no existe magia que pueda dañarlo realmente.

Resolución del nombre verdadero EX.

Habilidad que le permite saber el verdadero nombre, estadísticas y habilidades de cualquier individuo.

Ruler es plenamente capaz de saber la vida y obra de cualquier entidad que vea a simple vista.

Resolución de dios A

Habilidad exclusiva de la clase Ruler, en la cual se le otorga dos hechizos de comando por servant convocado en la guerra del santo grial.

Habilidades personales.

Paradoja del gato encerrado en una Caja. EX

La principal habilidad de Ruler, pues su principal habilidad es la de existir en todo momento y lugar, pues existe en el pasado, el presente y el futuro, en todas las líneas de tiempo y realidades existentes.

En palabras del propio Ruler;

"Tengo el poder de controlar el espacio y tiempo, prácticamente tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender y experimentar, por lo que prácticamente tengo todos los poderes"

En si las habilidades Ruler son infinitas, asi como su conocimiento casi raya en la omniciencia absoluta.

Cambio de forma A

Ruler puede tener la apariencia que desee, pero lo hace con la limitante de lo que las mentes de seres sensibles pueden catalogar como normal, por lo que Ruler tomara una forma dentro de esos paremetros para no volver locos a quien lo vea.

El veneno de los inmortales A++

En si no es una habilidad, si no una debilidad, al ser un ente que tiene casi una omniciencia absoluta, Ruler no puede tener absoluta atención de lo que sucede en todo momento y lugar, por lo eso que no sabe lo buscara desesperamente.

Pues eso es entretenimiento para el es algo importante, el aburrimiento es el peor de los venenos.

Por este motivo Ruler no actúa hasta tener una idea clara de lo que sucede, por lo que observa y juzga con paciencia.

Noble fantasma.

Unlimited Pirate Works. Ex

Técnicamente una burla a la puerta de babilonia y al Unlimited blade Works, aunque en realidad solo hace aparecer armas al azar y que estas se muevan como si estuvieran poseídas, las armas van desde simples espadas a hasta poderosos mechas y cualquier arma que se pueda imaginar (y las que no) están a su disposición.

La efectividad de las armas van desde lo que decida Ruler como necesario, también permite que aliados las usen, lo normal es que brinde apoyo a sus aliados armándolos con este noble fantasma.

Las armas pueden tener los efectos mas desquiciantes y demenciales imaginablemente posibles.

Uno en todo y el todo en uno Ex

Esto marca la valía de Ruler como entidad más allá del entendimiento, es el mismo concepto del tiempo mismo que existe en todo espacio, realidad o universo.

Su verdadera función es que el flujo del tiempo no sea alterado al grado de dañar la existencia, las singularidades que enfrentan los servants de Chaldea no son más que chistes que pueden reescribirse por las reglas del viaje en el tiempo y siendo reguladas por el universo mismo, pero lo suficientemente poderosas para llamar su atención.

En resumen, Ruler es el tiempo mismo en todas sus formas y manipulaciones, teniendo absoluto control de este concepto, evitando que alguien pueda rescribirlo, en resumen es el amo del sistema y se hace lo que el dice.

Apariencia.

Ruler puede tener la apariencia que desee, pero sus formas comunes son la de una chica zorro, un hombre de cabello oscuro de una forma simplona, la de un hombre elegante de traje negro y la de un gordo con apariencia estereotica de una persona que no va hacer nada.

Personalidad.

Ruler es alguien de un comportamiento como definido como "inestable", pues por momentos puede actuar de forma muy afable buscando diversión, en otras puede ser coqueto (esto en su forma de chica zorro) o bien ser extremadamente violento con personas de egos y soberbia muy elevados.

Ruler en ocasiones se deja dañar a propósito para darles a sus enemigos una sensación de superioridad para después quebrarlos.

Normalmente busca la forma de entretenerse y le gusta ver situaciones que le parezcan interesantes.

Suele ayudar a quienes pidan su consejo pero nunca dará datos sobre el futuro. Suele ser bastante accesible como servant más no cuando es una entidad cósmica.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Realmente paso lo que dijo Yuki, esto llamo la atencion de alguien importan… ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Ruler: La respuesta es mas simple señorita. Porque estoy aburrido, asi de simple.

Ritsuka: ¿Solo eso?

Ruler: Si, solo eso, la verdad solo vine a ver esto y a divertirme, no moveré un solo dedo para ayudar ni estorbar, la verdad tengo deseos como se desenvuelve esta historia, solo ayudare en asuntos menores. No les dare ventajas injustas.

Ritsuka: ¿O sea tengo como esclavo a un ente todo poderoso capaz de hacer lo que sea y no piensa ayudarme si no le parece divertido?

Ruler: básicamente.

Ritsuka: No se que pueda ser peor.

Ruler: Como dije, no les dare ventajas injustas, pero actuare según mi criterio. Pero ayudare de forma sutil. Aquí hay tantas historias y personajes únicos que formaron su propia leyenda. ¿Qué clase de historia tan fantástica podría salir de esta tan peculiar situación?

Ritsuka: ¿Tanto es su aburrimiento que no planeas hacer nada?

Ruler: ¿qué gracia tendría si de un solo chasquido acabo con todo? El aburrimiento es el peor de todos los venenos para los inmortales.

**Notas de paradoja**

**Este es un OC que cree hace tiempo, un ser que es el concepto del tiempo, este OC fue creado a partir del doctor Paradox de Ben 10, así mismo mi nombre usuario está basado en este mismo personaje.**

**Decidi hacerlo servant por aburrimiento y como dijo es el peor de los venenos.**

**Para la próxima semana publicare otro servant de LOL.**


	22. El padre de la humanidad

"**Fue hecho a imagen y semejanza de dios**

**Le fue concedido los placeres del Edén**

**Pero un dios serpiente profano a su esposa**

**Y no conforme con eso la acuso falsamente**

**Para después patearle el trasero delante otros dioses**

**Abandono el paraíso por propia voluntad **

**Y fue traído a la vida nuevamente para defender a todos sus hijos**

**Obligo al padre de los dioses a tragarse su orgullo**

**Deben sentirse orgullosos de su padre"**

Nombre verdadero: Adán.

Clase: Saver

Alineamiento: Caótico bueno.

Fuerza A++

Resistencia: B

Velocidad EX

Mana: A

Suerte: E

Noble fantasma EX

Habilidades de clase

Carisma E

Adán a lo mucho pudo dirigir a su familia, no tiene beneficio de esta habilidad.

Counter Hero B

Disminuye en dos rangos las estadísticas en dos rangos de servants que son héroes, pero es débil en contra de anti héroes reduciendo sus estadísticas a un rango.

Habilidades personales

Instinto A

La capacidad para seguir instantáneamente el mejor curso de la batalla, lo cual es casi como predecir el futuro, a este nivel Adán puede negar interferencias visuales y auditivas.

Niño de la naturaleza EX

Habilidad que presenta a uno mismo como un niño nacido en el reverso del mundo que eventualmente se convertirá en el mismo.

Incluso si no son vida natural creada por manos humanas, recibirán grandes bendiciones del mundo.

Adán recibió la más grande de las bendiciones al ser creado a imagen y semejanza de sus creadores.

Bravura B

Evita las interferencias como la confusión, la fascinación y la presión, recibe una bonificación leve en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Divinidad D++

Es la medida de si uno tiene aptitud de Espíritu Divino o no. En niveles altos, uno es tratado como una raza mixta de un Espíritu Divino, y el nivel disminuye cuando el propio rango del Espíritu Heroico como Monstruo o Bestia demoníaca aumenta. También puede disminuir debido a su disgusto por los dioses. Los que tienen un rango de divinidad o superior han alcanzado el trono de los dioses. También tiene un efecto que reduce los valores defensivos especiales llamados "defensa de purga" en proporción al rango de la Divinidad. Puede romper habilidades como la protección de la fe y la iluminación del fruto sagrado.

Adán perdió su divinidad al desafiar abiertamente a los dioses al comer el fruto prohibido en señal de desafío.

Su rango antes de perder el agrado de los dioses era A.

Continuidad de la batalla EX

Adán seguirá luchando incluso después de haber muerto y solo se detendrá hasta vencer el enemigo o acabar sus reservas de mana.

Nobles fantasmas

Reginlef, la manopla divina que hiere el ego. A++

Reginlef es una las valquirias, él porque es una manopla es para apoyar a Adán en el torneo Ragnarok, ella toma la forma de una manopla.

La valquiria aun es consciente de sí misma y puede ser invocada como sirvan bajo ciertas circunstancias.

Ella hará daño masivo como manopla a seres de naturaleza divina.

Teología, los ojos del señor EX.

Adán es una copia de los dioses y como tal tiene acezoso a su infinito poder.

Adán es capaz de copiar cualquier habilidad que vea, leer los movimientos de su enemigo aunque manipule el espacio y tiempo, Adán ara suyos los movimientos y técnicas de sus oponentes.

Esta cualidad hace que Teología haga de Adán un reflejo de su oponente que ejecuta de mejor forma las habilidades de sus enemigos mejor que ellos mismo.

Teología está entre los ojos místicos más poderosos. Pero abusar en exceso de estos hará que Adam quede ciego y lleva a su cuerpo al colapso.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: ¡POR EL AMOR A DIOS! ¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!

Adán: No le el porqué.

Ritsuka: Solo ponte esto tan siquiera.

Le pasa unos bóxer azules con negro.

Cu Chulain: ¡ESOS SON MIOS!

Ritsuka: con tal de que se ponga algo.

Adán: está bien, está bien… ok ya me los puse.

Ritsuka: Me es difícil asimilar que este exhibicionista sea el padre de la humanidad.

Gilgamesh: Yo lo entiendo, se lo que es sentir el viento de la libertad.

Adán: ¿De qué está hablando?

Ritsuka: Ignóralo. Eres de esos servants de otros universos… ¿Cómo vez este universo Adán?

Adán: Le hace falta ser más cuidado. No me acostumbro a al modo de vida y me es incómodo llevar esto puesto.

Ritsuka: No puedes estar delante de una señorita y mostrar tus genitales, hasta Medb se siente incómoda y avergonzada de tu forma tan… "natural".

Adan: De acuerdo, seguiré sus reglas… por cierto… ¿Da Vinci ya termino aquel dibujo? No la eh visto desde que posee para ella.

A lo lejos se escucha a la mencionada gritar eufórica.

Da Vinci: ¡ESTA SERA MI OBRA MAESTRA!

De repente aparece Gilgamesh sin nada de nada paseándose por ahí.

Ritsuka: ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡PONTE ALGO GILGAMESH!

Gilgamesh: Yo hago las reglas.

Adán está confundido.

**Notas de Paradoja**

**Este servant se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración, el Adán del manga Shuumatsu no Valkirye, manga que recomiendo.**

**Pues Adán se merece una ficha de espíritu heroico después de su lucha contra Zeus.**

**Lamento haberme pasado el servant de lol, pero Adán es Adán. **


	23. Warwick el asesino

"**La sangre corre… todos corren.**

Nombre: Warwick  
Alineación: Malvado  
Clase: Asesino

Parámetros:

Fuerza: B  
Agilidad: A  
Mana: B  
Resistencia: B  
Suerte: A

Habilidades de clase:

Ocultar presencia (D): Es suficiente para actuar de espía.

Habilidades personales:

El olor de la sangre (B): Warwick es capaz de sentir a un enemigo que se encuentre lastimado, y esto lo hace entrar en un frenesí que le aumenta su velocidad de manera exponencial. Esta habilidad le permite seguir enemigos que se encuentren heridos y a enormes distancias, impidiendo su escape, ya que por su poderoso sentido del olfato, Warwick podrá encontrarlos, incluso si el enemigo fuese invisible, el hombre-lobo sería capaz de sentir a su oponente.

Sed Eterna (C): Cada vez que Warwick consigue dar un golpe certero a un enemigo, él se alimentara de su sangre, dándole una pequeña regeneración de vitalidad que va en aumento mientras más golpes le dé al oponente.

El llamado de los cazadores (B): Cuando Warwick entra en batalla, obtiene incrementos en sus parámetros. Se ganan bonus adicionales si el objetivo se encuentra escapando.

Ojo de la mente (A falso): Warwick, mediante el uso de sus sentidos extremadamente desarrollados es capaz de sentir el peligro y evadirlo hábilmente. Se obtienen resistencia contra penalidades como obstrucción de la visión.

El Creador de Muerte (A++): Warwick tiene increíbles conocimientos alquímicos, con los que es capaz de crear las peores armas químicas y venenos mágicos de la historia, tanto es su potencia, que incluso seres de rango divino y magia de dicho nivel tendrán graves problemas para lidiar con ellas.

Fauces de infinita supresión (A): La mandíbula de Warwick es capaz de ejercer una presión y fuerza tal con la que puede inmovilizar instantáneamente a seres mucho más fuertes y grandes que él. Mientras Warwick tenga apresado a su enemigo este ganara un enorme bonus en regeneración de vida, ya que el licántropo se alimenta de su enemigo.

NP:

El golpe de los hambrientos (C anti-unidad): Los guanteletes de Warwick son de naturaleza mágica, cosa que le ayuda a penetrar las armaduras y defensas mágicas enemigas. Esto, permite arrancar un pedazo del oponente y ganar una regeneración mucho mayor, y al combinarla con su pasiva (Sed Eterna) Warwick es capaz de curarse de sus heridas muy fácilmente.

Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencias de Chaldea.

Ritsuka: Otro loco, lo bueno que Teemo nos informó de este servant. Fue un hueso duro de roer.

Mashu: ¿Crees que este bien Teemo y Natasha?

Ritsuka: Teemo ya le conocía y solo fueron rasguños, eso un alivio, pero… Teemo dijo que Warwick era un caso perdido, que sería difícil de controlar aún más que un berserker. ¿Qué habrá querido decir Teemo con eso?

Mashu: Tal vez se lo no lo diga más adelante.

Ritsuka: tendremos que confiar en el pequeño Teemo.

**Hola, me lei la historia de Warwick, no me pareció un servant con el que se pudiese razonar, el creador de la ficha lo puso como assasin pero esta tan trastornado como Giles este héroe de LOL por lo que lei.**

**Pondré lo que falta y si hay algún fan de LOL por ahí, agradecería que me echara una mano.**

**Siéntanse libres de usar estas fichas y acredítenme como su creador.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este servant.**


	24. Tate no Yuusha

"**Surgió una idea**

**De buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales**

**Y tratar de convertirlos en algo más**

**Que para cuando los necesitarlos libraran las batallas**

**Que nosotros no pudiéramos ganar…**

**Evacuen la ciudad**

**Activen las defensas**

**Y denle a ese hombre… un escudo."**

Clase: Shielder

Nombre verdadero: Steve Rogers

Alias: el Capitán América, el primer Vengador o simplemente Cap.

Alineamiento: Bueno

Fuerza: C

Resistencia: A

Velocidad: C

Mana: A

Suerte: B++

Noble fantasma: EX

Habilidades de Clase:

Auto defensa de Campo: C

Exhibe una reducción de daño que supera el valor límite defensivo, pero Shielder no está incluido como objetivo. Además, cuanto más alto es el Rango, más se extiende el rango de protección.

Resistencia Mágica: B

Cancela los hechizos debajo de tres versos. Incluso si son blanco de taumaturgia alta y rituales mayores, es difícil que se vean afectado. (Esto es debido a su noble fantasma)

Habilidades personales.

Ojo de la mente (verdadero): B

Le permite seguir el curso de batalla, mediante la experiencia e inteligencia del usuario, permitiéndole leer los movimientos del enemigo mediante la observación y la experiencia.

Mientras exista 1% de posibilidades de ganar aumenta los parámetros de esta habilidad.

Montura C-

Permite Steve montar animales de carga y vehículos terrestres pequeños

Pionero de las estrellas. A

Habilidad dada a los héroes que se convirtieron en punto de inflexión en la historia de humanidad.

Todos los viajes difíciles y retos que se consideraban imposibles se convierten en eventos que se pueden realizar.

Carisma A++

Habilidad para comandar un ejército de forma masiva sin que se pierda la moral.

Aumenta los parámetros de aliados en batallas grupales.

Steve fue un gran líder en vida, siempre inspirando a los demás con su valor y determinación, inspirando a sus aliados con su gran valentía.

Mientras el Capitán América este en el campo la moral de las tropas jamás decaerá.

Continuidad de la batalla C

El Cap continuara luchando hasta que reciba un auténtico golpe de muerte.

Artes marciales B

Aumenta los parámetros al combatir sin armas, aumenta los parámetros si el enemigo va armado.

Bravura B

Impide las interferencias en combate tales como la confusión, la fascinación y la presión. Da una bonificación ligera al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nobles fantasmas

El símbolo del héroe legendario. A

Simboliza lo que es el Capitán América, un símbolo que siempre luchara por la justicia, la libertad y sobre todo por el bien.

Mientras el Cap porte su escudo, mientras el Steve luche en frente de batalla y sobre todo mientras no se dé nunca por vencido el Capitán América líder de los Vengadores será digno portar cualquier noble fantasma que tome en el campo de batalla, aumentando la moral de sus compañeros.

Este noble fantasma representa el momento en el que Steve levanto el Mjolnir.

Aparte llamara al mítico martillo de donde quiera que este otorgándole el poder del dios del trueno.

Mjolnir, el martillo del rey de Asgard. Ex

Hecho con el mítico metal Uruk, forjado en el corazón de una estrella moribunda por los enanos Sindri Y Brok, imbuida por la magia del padre de todo Odín, una arma digna de un rey, poderosa arma para destruir y una gran herramienta construir.

Cuando Thor se volvió prepotente y egocéntrico su padre lo despojo de su poder, poniéndole este encantamiento al Mjolnir;

**Aquel que levante y empuñe este martillo**

**Si es digno**

**Obtendrá el poder de Thor.**

Solo de esta forma Odín le dio una lección de humildad a su hijo.

Mjolnir puede usarse tanto ofensivamente como defensivamente.

Como una de las armas más formidables conocidas por el hombre o dios, se describe como impactando con fuerza suficiente para "nivelar montañas", con solo adamantium y vibranium demostrando impermeables. tras capacidades ofensivas incluyen crear vórtices y campos de fuerza (capaces de contener una explosión que potencialmente podría destruir una galaxia); emitiendo explosiones místicas de energía; controlando el electromagnetismo; manipulación molecular; y generando el Geo-Blast (una onda de energía que aprovecha la fuerza gravitacional de un planeta),Anti-Force (energía creada para contrarrestar otra fuerza),la explosión térmica que incluso puede desafiar a seres como Ego, el planeta viviente, God Blast (una explosión que explota la fuerza vital de Thor). El martillo puede viajar a través de los planetas para regresar a Thor. Incluso puede crear partículas antimateria y girarlo puede crear vientos lo suficientemente poderosos como para levantar el Taj Mahal. El martillo también puede mover objetos extremadamente pesados, incluido el Monumento a Washington.

También hay otras varias habilidades raramente usadas. Mjolnir puede seguir a una persona y artículos místicos; absorber energía, como el drenaje de los poderes asgardianos de la Brigada de Demolición en el Demoledor; o detectar ilusiones, como Thor una vez le ordenó al martillo golpear al demoníaco Mephisto, que se escondía entre falsas imágenes de sí mismo. Como una antigua reliquia religiosa, Mjolnir es letal para los muertos vivientes, causando que las criaturas como los vampiros estallen en llamas y se conviertan en polvo. Mjolnir también puede proyectar imágenes, ya que Thor muestra un vistazo de Asgard a su compañero vengador Iron Man. Es casi indestructible, balas supervivientes, Antimateria, y el rayo de fusión del fusor.

El martillo tiene dos propiedades relacionadas con el movimiento. Cuando es lanzado deliberadamente por Thor, volverá a su mano a pesar de cualquier obstáculo o distancia intermedia, incluso viajando a través de los planetas para regresar a Thor. Cuando se deja caer o se deja de lado, toma una posición fija, de la que no puede moverse, excepto por un individuo "digno".

El martillo también ha drenado la energía del supervillano radiactivo llamado Presencia, que se ve obligado a rendirse antes de ser asesinado. Mjolnir fue capaz de absorber, contener y dirigir la energía de una bomba nula, que era lo suficientemente potente como para destruir una galaxia entera.

Mjolnir también causa un efecto secundario potenciar aquellos que su fuente de poder sea la electricidad, aumentando su poder o revitalizarlos.

La habilidad del martillo para transformar a su usuario también purga al usuario de cualquier toxina o radiación en sus sistemas.

Mjolnir tampoco es completamente indestructible, ya que ha sido dañado varias veces: un rayo de fuerza del Destructor Asgardiano lo divide en dos; El Hombre Molécula disipa las uniones atómicas entre las moléculas del martillo, vaporizando Mjolnir; el martillo se rompe después de canalizar una cantidad inconmensurable de energía en el celestial Exitar; El dios oscuro Perrikus corta Mjolnir por la mitad con una guadaña mágica; y el martillo se rompe cuando colisiona con las armas uru de los seguidores del Gigante de Tormentas de Loki, dando como resultado una explosión de escala atómica.

El capitán demostró ser lo suficientemente digno para portarlo como noble fantasma en su batalla final contra Thanos.

El escudo es similar a su versión del universo 616.

Star Shield Justice A

El mítico escudo del capitán América, Hecho de Vibranio, el escudo es virtualmente indestructible, aunque Thanos fue capaz de romperte parcialmente con su espada doble de la cual se desconoce su composición.

El escudo repele la energía, es muy durable y ligero.

Steve puedo usarlo de forma magistral, haciéndolo rebotar por cualquier superficie golpeando a múltiples enemigos así para hacerlo regresar a sus manos.

En su liberación, el escudo repele cualquier ataque de grado A en un área de 10 metros.

Avengers Asammble, si no pudimos salvar al mundo… al menos lo vengaremos. EX

Noble Fantasma similar al de Fujioka Yuki.

El cap crea una realidad de mármol que es una tierra desolada que es un eterno anochecer, representando el escenario de su última gran batalla.

El Capitán convoca a todos aquellos que han luchado a su lado, desde sus compañeros de la segunda guerra mundial hasta ahora.

Los héroes son convocados como servants de sus respectivas clases, cada uno al mando del Capitán América.

Este noble fantasma requiere una cantidad de Mana insana, por lo que es el último recurso del cap.

Mashuu y Ritsuka estaban ante su ultimo desafio, la última bestia Goetia, ya no quedaban más aliados, llegar hasta aquí significo el sacrificio y esfuerzo de los demás servants. Pero no esperaban que aún les quedara un último aliado.

A lo lejos se ve llegar al capitán América, cargando el martillo del dios del trueno.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde amigas, pero ya estoy aquí.-

-¿Cómo vencemos a esta cosa?-

Pregunto Ritsuka, Mashuu no sabía qué hacer, claramente ellos tres no podrían con esa cosa.

-No podemos vencerlo solos, creo que ya no hay esperanza.-

De repente el lugar cambia y las dos chicas saben perfectamente lo que sucede.

-¿¡Reality marble?!-

Preguntaron ambas ante el asombro de ver el noble fantasma del Steve.

-Nunca hay que rendirse, ya que no estamos solos, si no pudimos salvarlos a todos, al menos los vengaremos.-

Empiezan aparecer los viejos aliados del cap de unos anillos, se escuchaban los gritos de guerra de los wakandianos, aparecieron naves espaciales, los vengadores, los guardianes de la galaxia y… los servants de Chaldea, aquellos compañeros que cayeron para que ellos alcanzaran su objetivo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué no morimos?-

Pregunto Kiyojime al verse nuevamente en plano terrenal.-

-No te cuestiones, estamos aquí para pelear nuevamente.-

Respondió Emiya, en eso aparece Jack.

-Estamos aquí para ayudar a mama… ¿Pero porque?-

Tony aparece dirigiéndose a los servants de Chaldea.

-Estamos aquí porque el Cap nos llamó, así que yo nombro a todos los servants de Chaldea… Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta.-

-¿Ahora soy una vengadora?-

-Si Jack, ahora vamos a patearle el trasero a los malos-

-¡YAY!-

Grito eufórica la pequeña asesina, a lo lejos se ve Steve dando su grito de guerra.

-¡SERVANTS… ASAMMBLE!

La batalla final da inicio…

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Este era uno de los servants que debía, ya solo publicare los servants que faltan.**

**¿Qué les pareció este cap?**

**Díganlo en los comentarios.**

**Esta vez no ice una entrevista y decidí hacer una historia pequeña con final abierto.**

**Hasta lo próxima.**


	25. Corazón de dragón

_**¿Crees que eres un asesino de dragones? Ven y prueba"**_

Nombre: Shyvana

Clase: Berseker

Alineación: Lawfull good

Parámetros:

Fuerza: B+ (A++)

Resistencia: B (A++)

Agilidad: A (A++)

Suerte: C (A)

Mana: A (A++)

Habilidades de clase:

Mad enhancement (E-): Ella no está loca, pero los que le rodeaban le temían y consideraban un monstruo que podría entrar en furia y aniquilar todo a su alrededor.

Resistencia mágica (C-A): En su forma normal, cancela la hechicería de dos versos o menos. En su forma Dragón su resistencia mágica se eleva tanto que ningún mago moderno es capaz de dañarla.

Habilidades personales:

Ojo de la mente (A-A++ falso): Sus seis sentidos se han afilado mucho para evitar el peligro. Gana bonus ofreciendo resistencia a obstrucciones visuales. Cuando se transforma, sus seis sentidos se vuelven de lo más finos posibles, haciendo que ella, sepa todo el tiempo, todo lo que la rodea en un rango de 1000m pudiendo reaccionar a cosas que no son vistas o reaccionar a ataques de todas direcciones.

Dialogo animal (C-A) La capacidad de entender a los animales y poder comunicarse con ellos, esto se debe a que Shyvana es mitad dragón, por lo que su conexión con la naturaleza es fuerte. En su forma dragón, Shyvana causa un terror y reverencia a los otros animales, por lo que estos le darán toda la información que pida y acataran sus órdenes.

Furia de la nacida medio-dragón (B): mientras más tiempo pase Shyvana en batalla, más fuertes se hacen sus capacidades.

Burnout (B-A++): Cuando Shyvana entra en combate, pasivamente su cuerpo comienza a emitir un aura ardiente que afecta en un radio d la redonda, cualquier cosa que entre en dicho rango y no tenga una resistencia mínima de B recibirá quemaduras graves por todo el cuerpo, de rango C para abajo prácticamente cubre en llamas al afectado. En su forma dragón la aura aumenta mucho su potencia volviéndose arremolinada y destructiva, comparándose a un tornado de fuego mágico, causando que su alrededor se vuelva un infierno para aquel que tenga una resistencia menor a A, e incluso en este rango, el oponente sufrirá disminución en sus bonus de parámetros generales debido al intenso calor generado.

Aliento de llamas (C-A):En su forma humana, Shyvana tiene un aliento de llamas que daña a su rival y baja la resistencia mágica y defensa del rival y causa daño mágico, aunque teniendo una resistencia mágica de grado B puede evitarse el efecto de daño, sin embargo la resistencias se verán disminuidas. En su forma Dragón, el aliento destruye las defensas físicas como mágicas y hace un daño terrible pudiendo hacer que el acero reforzado se derrita como manteca. Solo defensas creadas por manos divinas o bendecidas por ellas tienen la posibilidad de parar estas llamas.

NP:

El descenso del Dragón (EX anti-army/suporte): Si Shyvana pasa suficiente tiempo en el fragor de la batalla, su sangre de dragón se multiplicara, y cuando sea suficiente se transformara en un dragón, su transformación inicial será una erupción de llamas, causando que todo lo que esté en su rango sea reducido a cenizas. La transformación durara hasta que las ansias de combate de Shyvana desaparezcan, esto le confiere enormes bonus en todas sus habilidades, parámetros y se gana la capacidad de volar. Shyvana tiene debilidad contra aquellos que sean mata-dragones.

La piel del dragón (C++ suporte): Cualquier ataque de NP sea de rango C o menor será anulado al instante, y los de mayor rango, se verán disminuidos en 1. Este estado solo se logra en forma Dragón. Esto no se aplica a las armas que estén clasificadas como mata-dragones

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: otra chica dragón, veo que no estas zafada de un tornillo.

Shyvana: la verdad, solo soy un ser benevolente que odia las injusticias y la maldad.

Ritsuka: ¿te has acostumbrado a Chaldea?

Shyvana: Un poquito, Teemo está aquí y sé que es de fiar el pequeñajo, además no soy la única dragona aquí… lástima que Kiyohime sea tan aterradora y Elizabeth cante tan mal, pero si necesitas ayuda para estas singularidades no dudes en llamarme, no permitiré masacres sin sentido.

Ritsuka: es bueno contar con aliadas como tú.

**Notas de paradoja**

**El tercer servant de LOL.**

**Como dije son una lista algo corta porque esto esta lista es de cuando LOL apenas gano notoriedad y popularidad.**

**¿Que les pareció esta lista? si hay algún error hágamelo saber por favor.**

**Son libres de usar los servants de mi fic si gustan. Solo avisen que los van a usar XP.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	26. El caballero de la noche

"**Quiero que recuerdes esto**

**Mantente fuera de mi camino**

**En todos los años por venir y en tus momentos más privados**

**Recordaras que yo fui el único hombre que te venció"**

Clase: Assassin

Nombre verdadero: Bruce Wayne.

Alias: El caballero de la noche, el mejor detective del mundo, tu peor pesadilla, Batman.

Parámetros.

Fuerza: C

Resistencia: C

Velocidad: A

Suerte: A++

Mana: D++

Noble fantasma: EX

Habilidad de clase.

Ocultar presencia EX

La presencia de Batman siempre se mantendrá oculta, pierde eficiencia al en combate pero si decide parar la pelea o huir su presencia se pierde nuevamente.

No podrías darte cuenta de su presencia aunque lo tengas a unos centímetros.

Su habilidad de clase se complemente con una de sus habilidades de clase.

Habilidades personales.

Ojo de la mente verdadero. EX

Batman a llegado a cúspide de las habilidades humanas, a enfrentado a toda clase de enemigos de toda naturaleza posible, a enfrentado dioses y demonios, su experiencia y entrenamiento le permiten seguir el mejor curso de la batalla, siendo capaz de anticiparse a los movimientos de sus enemigos mediante el movimiento previo de su cuerpo. Mientras Batman tenga un 1% de ganar, aumenta enormemente sus parámetros.

Maestro de la noche B

Bruce se desenvuelve mejor en la noche, mientras luche en la oscuridad podrá ocultarse y desenvolverse de forma óptima.

Esto combinado con su habilidad de ocultar presencia hace de Batman un enemigo casi intocable en la oscuridad.

Experto en múltiples especialidades EX

Bruce Wayne en un maestro en muchas disciplinas a nivel genio, existen muy pocas disciplinas que él no maneje.

Creación de objetos EX

Bruce es capaz de crear infinidad de objetos y artilugios muy cercanos a la magia que rozan lo inexplicable.

Pionero de las estrellas A

Habilidad dada a los héroes que se volvieron un punto de inflexión en la historia de la humanidad.

Todos eventos y viajes que se consideraban imposibles se vuelven en eventos que se pueden realizar.

Regla de oro A

Los problemas económicos no son un inconveniente.

Voluntad de inquebrantable EX

La capacidad de ignorar el dolor, la fascinación, la confusión, el control y colapso mental.

Batman no se rendirá bajo ninguna circunstancia, nada lo detendrá para lograr su objetivo, si es herido de muerte, el sigue peleando, si es llevado al colapso mental el crea una personalidad alterna el sigue peleando, incluso si muere el seguirá peleando.

Bruce es capaz de tolerar toda clase de tormenta mental de estrés y no quebrarse.

Amo del disfraz B

Bruce Wayne tiene la capacidad de pasar inadvertido disfrazándose para acercarse a sus objetivos.

Rosas del desierto. B

Habilidad que permite arrojar objetos con las manos un la potencia de balas.

Montura B.

Le permite manipular animales de carga tales como caballos y transportes humanos de todo tipo.

Noble fantasma

Yo soy Batman. EX

La habilidad de Batman de estar un paso delante de sus enemigos, la capacidad de crear estrategia justa para cada enemigo, el simplemente hecho de llegar a cúspide de las disciplinas humanas, el ser un maestro de todas las artes marciales existentes, siempre encontrar una manera de como vencer a sus enemigos mediante la preparación, la investigación y la anticipación es el noble fantasma más temido de Batman.

El mejor detective del mundo. EX

La mejor habilidad de Batman, pues permite llegar a la verdad mediante el método científico.

Bruce es capaz de resolver enigmas, asesinatos, las intenciones de quien sea mediante sus capacidades de detective, incluso saber la verdadera identidad de sus enemigos.

El Baticinturom EX

Si hay un noble fantasma que se le parezca a este es la puerta de Babilonia de Gilgamesh.

Este cinturón siempre tiene todo lo que Batman necesite, desde su batarans hasta artilugios muy sofisticados que pueden sacarlo de cualquier predicamento

La baticueva EX

Técnicamente trae su mitica guarida a un lugar específico y la instala, ahí Bruce tiene acceso a esta donde realiza sus proyectos e investigaciones. Aparte de tener ahí sus vehículos y casi todo lo que necesite, estos vehículos siempre será tratado como noble fantasma grado B, pero se destaca el siguiente…

El batimovil. B

El automóvil súper heroico por excelencia, lleno de aditamentos y armas, listo para lo que Batman lo necesite.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: Estoy ante el legendario caballero de la noche…. ¡que emoción!

Batman la mira sin decir nada.

Ritsuka: es verdad que te expulsaron de la liga de justicia porque tenías planes para vencer a cada uno de sus miembros.

Batman: No exactamente… solo que robaron mi lista y comprobaron lo eficiente que es.

Mashu: Yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no has matado al Joker en vida? Aun sabiendo que él no tiene salvación.

Batman: Eh buscado la forma de curarle, sé que él tiene la capacidad de redención.

Ritsuka: Giles si se pudo redimir, pero el Joker no, ese tipo no tenía remedio.

Batman: Cambiemos de tema.

Maria: Yo tengo una.

Batman: Dígala.

María: Usted ha sido alguien que pesar de todo lo que pasado, es muy superior a lo vivido por cualquiera de los héroes convocados aquí. Usted no es un semidiós, ni es el elegido por algo o por alguien.

Solo un hombre normal que se preparó solo para combatir el crimen que provenía de una casa noble, llevando al limite su cuerpo y su mente… ¿Cómo lo aguanta Bruce?

Batman mira fijamente a la santa madre en su imponente presencia.

Batman: Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo, no lo hago por autocomplacencia, si no por hacer bien.

Eso dejo callados a los presentes, pues era más simple de lo que en realidad es.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Si, sé que estado muy ausente y sigo planeando meter los servants de LOL que me faltan.**

**Hice está ficha por inspiración.**

**Espero que le agrade este servant.**


	27. El hombre mas fuerte según la biblia

"**Lo que le paso Sansón solo lo sabe Sansón"**

**Tintan.**

Nombre. Sansón

Clase: Berserker

Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno.

Fuerza: C++

Resistencia: C

Velocidad: C

Mana: B+

Suerte: D

Noble fantasma: C.

Habilidades de clase

Mejora de locura C

Sube todos los parámetros en un rango excepto mana y suerte.

A este nivel ya no puede hablar y pensar coherentemente.

Habilidades personales

Instinto A

La capacidad de seguir el mejor curso de una batalla, lo cual es casi como predecir el futuro a este nivel puede negar las interferencias visuales y auditivas.

Resistencia mágica B

Es difícil afectarlo con hechizos de tres versos, incluso con alta hechicería o rituales es difícil dañarlo.

Protección de la fe A

Es una habilidad poseída solo por aquellos que se han sacrificado por una visión religiosa. A pesar de ser una forma de protección divina, no es una bendición de una existencia superior. Es lo absoluto del cuerpo y la mente de uno que nació de sus creencias. Pero si es demasiado alto, causa anormalidades en la personalidad.

Noble Fantasma

La cabellera de la bendición divina A

Es lo que le otorga a Sansón su fuerza Inhumana, una bendición del dios hebreo, el cual les dijo a sus padres que al nacer seria bendecido para ser campeón de su pueblo pero que jamás debería ser cortado sus cabellos, pues estos serían el símbolo de dicha bendición.

Para que Sansón pierda su fuerza estos deben ser cortados hasta que estos no toquen sus hombros por una navaja o cuchilla, cortar un pequeño mechón no debilita al Juez Israelita.

Mientras su melena siga intacta sus puños serán capaces de dañar a espíritus de grado A.

También le proporciona protección contra nobles fantasma de grado A en activación, siendo solo posible superarlo en un justo combate mano a mano.

Apariencia física

Sansón tiene la apariencia física de un hombre de etnia judía de 1.98 m, de gran musculatura y velludo.

Tiene una gran melena de cabello chino largo, acompañado de una gran barba. Usa bandana blanca, usa la típica ropa con la que es normalmente interpretado en las obras modernas.

Personalidad.

Personalidad, es un hombre firme en sus creencias y firme en su misión dada por su dios, pero puede ser un tanto pedante y presuntuoso.

En estado locura no obedecerá a nadie más que a su maestro siempre y cuando su causa sea justa.

Pero pierde totalmente la compostura delante de cualquier mujer que le recuerde a Dalila, pues aún recuerda su traición pero al mismo tiempo aun la ama.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: ¿Cómo paso esto?

Emiya: No sé qué paso, al final las chicas y yo lo domamos por el estómago como a todos los demás Berserkers pero apenas entro Natasha y le llamo grito llamándola Dalila.

Medea: Todos los musculitos traicionados por una mujer se comportan así. El problema es que ahora no sabemos en dónde está.

Se escucha un grito desgarrador y los tres van rumbo de dónde provino, al llegar ven a María regañando a Sansón.

María: Si te vuelvo a encontrar intentando hacer esas… cosas con Kyoko te daré con las chanclas de Heracles y son de metal.

Ritsuka: ¿Qué paso María-sama?

María: Que este pervertido se quiso aprovechar de Kyoko-chan.

Le jala una oreja la pequeña morena a Sansón, mientras Kyoko está detrás de la morena ruler.

Kyoko: ¿Por qué me ataco este loco?

Maria: Creo que le recuerdas a Dalila, la mujer que le traiciono. Creo que las pelirrojas le recuerdan a ella.

Ritsuka se esconde detrás de Emiya al escuchar esto.

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Jaja, ya volvi.**

**Este servant lo tenía planeado para un fic de fate, pues la idea es que este servant viera Kyoko Lancer como Dalila, pues Dalila se me hace que fue pelirroja a pesar de que las filisteas debieron ser morenitas.**

**Espero que les aya gustado esta ficha de servant, pueden usar mis fichas para sus fic si gustan, me sentiría alagado. **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	28. La diosa y la gatita

"**Una vez me encontré una gatita negra y la adopte.**

**Esa gatita fue atropellada, eso me lleno de mucho dolor.**

**En mi dolor apareció Kyubey, él me dijo que podría revivir a mi mascota**

**a cambio de convertirme en una chica mágica.**

**El me mintió, solo clono a mi gatita y me hizo creer que la revivió.**

**Los muertos no vuelven a la vida.**

**Tú me recuerdas a mi gatita Ami…**

**Chocola"**

Nombre verdadero: Minaduki Chocola / Kaname Madoka

Alias: La entidad conocida como Kaname Madoka es conocida como Madokami.

Clase: Saver

Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno

**Estadísticas**

Fuerza: E

Resistencia: C

Mana: Ex

Agilidad: A

Suerte: B (la suerte de Madoka seria E porque no pudo evitar su destino, pero Chocola sí que tiene mucha suerte).

Noble fantasma: EX.

Habiliades de clase

Counter Hero B

Reduce en dos rangos las estadísticas de los servants que son héroes, pero las suyas se ven disminuidas un rango al enfrentarse a anti héroes.

Carisma A.

La presencia de Madoka es tan tranquilizadora que devuelve la esperanza a sus aliados haciendo que la moral de los aliados jamás caiga. Aumenta considerablemente los parámetros de aliados en batalla.

**Habilidades personales.**

Alto siervo EX

Habilidad que denota la condición de Chocola como pseudo Servant.

En este caso Chocola es la anfitrión de Madoka Kaname, que es una entidad conceptual que es la esperanza misma, siendo un ser al nivel de entidades cósmicas al nivel del Tribunal Viviente.

Clarividencia [?]: la capacidad de predecir los eventos que ocurrirán con una tasa de tiempo desconocida. Debido a que nadie conoce la verdadera naturaleza de la habilidad, el rango de la habilidad no se puede clasificar.

Puntería [C]: la capacidad de usar armas de proyectiles con precisión.

Reality Marble Mastery [?]: Probablemente la habilidad más misteriosa y cuestionable jamás registrada en la Guerra del Santo Grial, o incluso en toda la historia de la existencia. Como su nombre lo indica, desarrolló la capacidad de crear, recrear, modificar y neutralizar mármoles de realidad. El número y la calidad de los RM creados son tan variados que no se pueden clasificar. Por lo tanto, no se puede asignar un rango.

Resistencia Mágica A++.

A este nivel la magia no le hace ningún daño, además de que es difícil herirla con magia de la era de los dioses.

Copia de seguridad. Ex

Madoka Kaname es un ser conceptual, es en si la esperanza misma, por lo que no puede ser destruida.

Si el cuerpo de Chocola es herido o destruido o si Chocola pierde la vida esta volverá eventualmente.

La única limitante es que si el cuerpo de Chocola es destruido o pierde la vida, esta volverá sana y salva a su mundo de origen.

Ojo de la mente (falso) B

Es un talento natural para prever / sentir y evitar el peligro sobre la base de un sexto sentido innato, intuición o presciencia. La precisión de este instinto se puede aumentar con la experiencia. La habilidad también otorga un efecto de ofrecer resistencia contra las penalizaciones causadas por obstrucciones visuales.

A este nivel es como un sexto sentido, esta es una habilidad más propia de Chocola, pues al ser una hibrido humano gato sus sentidos están más alerta, siendo más que eficiente que un guerrero experimentado en ese aspecto.

Factor X: D

Chocola al ser una hibrida tiene las cualidades propias de un gato, como un olfato más desarrollado, visión nocturna natural por lo que puede ver en la completa oscuridad, formidable sentido del oído, una agilidad y equilibrio muy por encima del ser humano promedio.

**Noble fantasma**

* La Manifestación de todas las esperanzas y sueños, La encarnación del destino: el modo Diosa [EX] (mármol de realidad): Las leyendas dicen que Madoka recibió la preciosa divinidad y la luz del destino debido a un último deseo inocente de que ella hacer con lo último de su fuerza, de salvar el mundo de la oscuridad, por lo tanto, se convirtió en la Manifestación de todos los sueños y esperanzas, una verdadera diosa. Usando sus poderes divinos, adquiere la capacidad de transformar toda la Existencia en su propio Mármol de Realidad, donde reescribe las leyes del Universo a su voluntad, o incluso reescribe las condiciones de invocación del Siervo del Santo Grial, lo que le permite participar en la guerra para tratar de detener la oscuridad de una vez por todas. Pero ella no puede reescribir los resultados de la Guerra, debido a su voluntad alegre y porque quiere ganarla sin trucos sucios o tecnicismo.

* La luz que bendice y protege el pasado, el presente y el futuro: The Blossom Huntress [Ex] (mármol anti-ejército / posible realidad): el arma de Madoka, un arco con cresta de rosa hecho con luz y magia, capaz de disparar a cientos de millones de flechas hechas a la luz por disparo. Decía que cada flecha es una manifestación de su corazón, cuya pureza y amabilidad mata al mal y cuyo rango de ataque cubre toda la existencia: pasado, presente y futuro. El arma en sí también puede considerarse una especie de mármol de realidad.

**Personalidad.**

La personalidad de Chocola es a simple vista la dominante, pues siempre es notoria su singular alegría e inocencia, además de referirse a sí misma en tercera persona.

Pero cuando entra en batalla se llena de determinación, pese a expresarse como lo hace habitualmente se nota inmediatamente no es la misma persona.

Sus palabras son inspiradoras y llenas de esperanza.

**Apariencia.**

Viste la indumentaria de Madokami, Chocola no sufre mayor cambio físico, salvo cuando lucha, pues sus ojos se vuelven de una tonalidad dorada.

**Historia.**

En Chaldea se preparó un ritual de invocación usando los datos del Servant Avenger Emiya, pero en vez de traer un héroe de otro universo trajo a una chica gato que respondía al nombre de Chocola, pero de repente algo sucedió y la indumentaria de chica gato cambio, despidiendo una cálida aura de paz y esperanza.

**Entrevista.**

Ritsuka: ¿Por qué no salio las cosas bien? Se supone que invocaríamos a un servant todo poderoso y tenemos esta… prima de Atalanta.

Emiya Avenger: No lo sé. Se supone que tendríamos que haber invocado a Sailor Moon o al hombre de acero.

Ritsuka: Eso no importa, lo que importa es saber que salió mal. Sabemos que se llama Chocola, es clase saber y que la santa Madre no la suelta.

Se ve a la virgen María peinando a Chocola de la forma más maternal posible.

Emiya: Creo saber de quién de trata, creo que es una pseudo servant… creo que Akemi Homura me conto de ella.

Ritsuka: ¿hablas de la Homura de la que nos habló Kyoko?

Emiya: Si, pero yo conocí a Akemi en uno de los tantos universos que visite, ella me hablo de su amiga Madoka que se convirtió en una… diosa… según la descripción… sus ropas son similares según los relatos…

Chocola: Chocola sabe quién es, es la chica que habla en la cabeza de Chocola. Le dice a Chocola que los ayude. Chocola pondrá su mayor esfuerzo.

En eso entre Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh: No importa que se trate de una diosa, yo solo veo una adorable gatita… ARG! ¿¡RULER PORQUE ME GOLPEAS!?

María golpeo con el peine a Gilgamesh con una mirada desafiante.

Virgen María: Ya se cuáles son tus negras intenciones jovencito, no le pondrás las manos encima a ninguna de mis niñas.

Chocola: Mama, ¿Chocola puede comer atún para la cena?

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Hahaha,aaaah**

**Esta versión de Madoka fusionada con Chocola de Nekopara nació luego de que en un grupo salió un juego de elegir un servant.**

**Un miembro del grupo pregunto si podía tener a Chocola como servant, a lo que respondi que la única forma en que Chocola sería un servant es que fuera una pseudo servant.**

**Buscamos a la deidad adecuada para hacer de chocola una servant y entre varias bromas la diosa elegida fue Madokami.**

**Fue tanta la diversión que no pude evitar crear esta ficha de servant.**

**Como curiosidad, la razón por la que Madoka se convirtió en chica mágica en la primera línea de tiempo de Madoka Magika es por revivir un gato, dicho gato se llama Ami y sale en los drama disk de Madoka Magica. Es el gato que carga Madoka en el opening de su seria, curiosamente es una gata negra y Chocola es una gata negra.**

**¿Coincidencia? Yo no lo creo.**

**¿Qué les pareció Chocokami?**

**Espero sus respuestas, yo me divertí un montón creando a esta servant.**


	29. Una chica solitaria llamada Mami

**"Es como si mi cuerpo estuviera flotando…**

**¡Es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz en una pelea!**

**¡Ya no tengo miedo!**

**¡Porque no estoy sola!"**

**Clase**

Archer

**Nombre verdadero**

Tomoe Mami

**Alineamiento**

Bueno legal

**Parámetros.**

Fuerza: C

Resistencia: C

Agilidad: B+

Mana: B+

Suerte: E

Noble fantasma: C+

**Habilidades de clase.**

Resistencia Mágica C

Resiste hechizos de dos versos, solo magia ritual puede dañarla efectivamente.

Acción independiente C

Es la capacidad de seguir siendo independiente aun sin tener el suministro la energía mágica de suministro de un Maestro.

La habilidad que permite la acción incluso en ausencia del Maestro.

A este nivel Mami puede estar sin un maestro por 24 horas.

**Habilidades personales.**

Ojo de mente (falso) A

Es un talento natural para prever / sentido y evitar el peligro sobre la base de un innato sexto sentido, la intuición o premonición. La precisión de este instinto se puede aumentar con la experiencia. La habilidad también otorga un efecto de ofrecer resistencia contra las penalizaciones causadas por obstrucciones visuales.

Mami es un prodigio, pues puede anticipar los movimientos de sus enemigos incluso estando rodeada y dentro de sus puntos ciegos, pues su sexto sentido le advierte de estos.

Conocimiento del respeto y la armonía C

Es una habilidad especial que evita la reducción de la precisión, independientemente de cuántas veces se haya usado la misma técnica en el mismo enemigo. En otras palabras, la capacidad de hacer que los ataques sean ilegibles para el enemigo.

Vitrificación C

Es un estado mental sereno. Una protección mental que anula la interferencia mental hasta cierto punto.

Megacraf C

Mami puede usar magia de atadura para "entrelazar" lo que le permite crear un estado beneficioso copiando las ventajas enemigas al usar su noble fantasma "Regale", también le permite curar heridas superficiales usando esta habilidad.

Otra cosa que Mami puede hacer es usar magia proyección (similar a los servant Emiya) recreando mosquetes que disparan balas capaces de dañar a los servants pero solo pueden disparar una bala a la vez, pero también pueden ser usadas como escopetas disparando perdigones y no solo un disparo único.

Esta es la principal forma de ataque de Mami, ella también puede usar estos mosquetes para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo así como modificar objetos contundentes y así sean más eficientes en combate. Los mosquetes pueden flotar alrededor de ella y dispararse con la orden de su pensamiento, para así poder abrumar a su enemigo.

**Noble fantasma.**

Regale, las cintas que unen y crean. C+

Son unas cintas amarillas con la cual Mami hace su magia primaria, Regale al ser atado a un enemigo lo que hace es concederle los estados beneficios de una magia, también sirve para curar heridas superficiales.

También sirve para atar a sus enemigos y contenerles, Regale puede ser invocado desde el aire y desde las ropas de Mami.

Una de las habilidades especiales de Regale es que puede hacer un clon exacto de Mami que puede suplantar fácilmente a la original, siendo una extensión más de ella.

Tiro Finale C+

Un noble fantasma que representa el amor de Mami a las chicas mágicas de los animes que veía de niña.

Mami genera un cañón enorme con su magia concentrando su poder mágico generando un daño considerable.

Candeloro, la bruja del disfraz A++

Se trata de una realidad de mármol que encierra a sus víctimas y las lleva a un paisaje que recuerda un retrato pintado con acuarela de forma abstracto, en el cual se ven manzanos, tazas de té y arcoíris.

En el fondo de este mundo que refleja la fragilidad mental de Mami se encuentra Candeloro, que no es otra que Mami en su forma de bruja, que soporta la soledad y buscara la forma de aprisionar a sus víctimas para llenar este vacío.

Para este propósito la Bruja Candeloro atacara con las mismos mosquetes y lasos de Mami, también ara uso de familiares llamados Du Polignac, cuyas apariencias recuerdan Kaname Madoka y a Sakura Kyoko que suelen atacar con un arco y flechas.

En esta esfera de realidad no puede intervenir Madokami por el hecho de que es un noble fantasma y no una bruja.

Representa el inevitable destino de las chicas mágicas.

Mami cambia su forma a un ser por demás extraño que dé humano no tiene forma.

Para que Mami pueda activar este noble fantasma debe caer en la desesperación absoluta.

La única forma de regresar a Mami a la normalidad es usando un sello de comando para tranquilizarla.

Por lo que al usar el tercer sello no habrá forma de regresarla, consumiendo su mana hasta desaparecer.

**Entrevista.**

Ritsuka: ¿Así que eres amiga de Kyoko?

Mami: Si, nos conocimos bajo ciertas circunstancias, solíamos ser amigas pero nos separamos por circustancias de las que no quiero hablar.

Ritsuka: Entiendo… ¿Cómo te sientes siendo un servant y estando en Chaldea?

Mami: Que es bueno, me agrada tener a nuevos amigos y que este lugar es muy animado…

Ritsuka: Avenger nos habló de las chicas mágicas como tú, apuesto que sus vidas debieron ser duras.

Mami: Sí que lo son.

Ritsuka: Por cierto… ¿ya puedo acariciar a Chocola?

Mami: Un rato más por favor.

Mami tiene a Chocola sentada en sus piernas mientras acaricia su cabeza dulcemente. Mientras tanto en un rincón de Chaldea, Gilgamesh esta arrodillado con un letrero que decía; "No debo seducir chicas gato para llevarlas a la cama".

Al lado de este estaba Astolfo con un letrero que decía "No debo chupar penes y besar chicas sin permiso".

Astolfo: ¿Primera vez?

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Bueno, esta es una ficha que nació nomas de ocio, un amigo me dijo que si podía hacer la ficha.**

**Creo que debo hacer unas correcciones a algunas fichas, ya sean ortográficos y agregar noble fantasmas, pues Kyoko debería hacer uso de su forma bruja.**

**¿Qué les pareció Mami Tomoe como servant?**


	30. La hada que se convirtió en bruja

Clase Caster.

Nombre verdadero: Morgana Le Fay

Alineamiento: maligno legal.

Parámetros

Fuerza: E

Resistencia: D

Velocidad: E

Suerte: C

Mana: A+

Nombre Fantasma: A

Habilidades de clase

Creación de territorio B

A este nivel Morgana es capaz de crear un terreno ventajoso como magus.

En este caso es capaz de crear un taller que le sirve como base de operaciones.

Creación de objetos A

La capacidad de crear objetos cercanos a la magia, en el mito arturiano Morgana le regala a su hermano Arturo un capa, al desconfiar de dicho presente obliga a una criada ponérselo, al probarse dicho objeto la incauta mujer se prende en fuego matándola en el proceso.

En fate Apocrypha Morder hace el comentario de que Semiramis huele como a su madre Morgana, por lo que también debería ser capaz de crear pócimas venenosas y con diversos efectos mágicos.

Habilidades Personales

Alta hechicería B

Morgana es mitad hada por herencia de su padre el Uther Pendragon, en muchos mitos se refieren a ella como un hada.

Esto le permite tener un talento natural para la magia asociada a la naturaleza, siendo capaz de hacer hechizos que manipulen la naturaleza con el simple ademan de una mano o con el mero pensamiento, entre las cosas que puede hacer es manipular las plantas, los elementos de la naturaleza, así como crear ilusiones que engañe a los sentidos. Las capacidades tanto ofensivas como defensivas dependen mucho de la imaginación de Morgana (al ser una bruja malvada puede ser muy retorcido dicho límite)

Habilidades personales

Alta hechicería B

Morgana es un hada, su magia es a fin a la naturaleza, pero debido a su odio a hacia su hermano su magia se tornó muy siniestra.

Morgana es a fin a la magia elemental de hielo, pero a su vez a la nigromancia.

Esto es debido a su conversión en bruja, Morgana aprendió magia de ese tipo para marcar un rechazo a su naturaleza de hada.

Los sortilegios y maldiciones son una constante, pero Morgana prefiere usar la magia elemental de hielo, pues al ser la contraparte de la Dama del Lago cuya magia es afín al elemento agua, Morgana usa el frio hielo para marcar esta dualidad.

Alquimia B

Morgana es conocedora de la arte de la alquimia, siendo capaz de crear poderosos venenos y compuestos químicos.

Su más grande logro fue crear un homúnculo usando "el esperma" de su media hermana Arturia.

Avalon Morgan A

Morgana robo la vaina Avalon y la arrojo a un lago, Morgana se arrepintió de sus actos y enterró a su hermana en Avalon.

Este noble fantasma representa el robo de la vaina y el ritual fúnebre a su hermana.

Usando su magia encierra en una torre de hielo a sus oponentes y drenándoles la vida para mandarlos a un descanso eterno.

**El juicio a Morgana.**

Centro de conferencias de Chaldea ahora es un juzgado.

Se celebra un juicio, la enjuiciada es Morgana, la hermana de Arturia la cual no comprende el porqué de este circo.

Maria estaba sentada en un escritorio con un traje de juez portando un pequeño mazo y en este había un pequeño letrerito que decía "jueza María", al lado de esta estaba Rakyo vestida de traje con un gafete que decía "fiscal de distrito".

A lado derecho estas estaban sentadas en una improvisada mesa del jurado varias servant femeninas, destacando Atalanta, Jack y Abby de entre las chicas, en cuanto al resto de los servant estaban atentos de lo que fuera a pasar.

Ozymandias: Llegas tarde Goldy, pero te guarde tu lugar.

Gilgamesh: Gracias, traje palomitas. Esto se va poner bueno.

El rey sumerio saca de la puerta de babilonia un tazón de palomitas y le convida al faraón.

Mientras tanto Ritsuka estaba más que fastidiada y con su gafete de "abogada defensora".

Ritsuka: ¿Cómo termino pasando esto?

Maria choca su mazo en la mesa.

Maria: ¡Orden en la corte de Chaldea! Morgana Le Fay y Arturia Pendagron se les acusa de daño psicológico a su hija Modred.

Al lado estas estaban todas las copias alternativas de Arturia incluidas las heroínas misteriosas X.

Heroína misteriosa X: ¡¿Y yo porque?! ¡Soy virgen!

Heroína misteriosa X alter: ¡Objeción! Aunque seamos versiones alternas de Arturia, ninguna de nosotras las Heroínas misteriosas no tenemos que ver con la señorita Modred, su Señoría.

Nero: Esto es injusto…

Maria: Lamento tenerlas así, pero evitamos que se escapen la culpable de sus responsabilidades… ¿paternales?..

Rakyo: Su señoría solo esto puede ser esclarecido por el primer testigo. ¡VEN Y EXPLICA QUE HISISTE INCUBO ESTUPIDO!

Entra Merlin y Giles en traje de oficial de policía le pone una biblia enfrente.

Giles de Rais: ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

Merlin tratando de aguantarse la risa: Lo juro.

Rakyo: Señor Merlin ¿puede explicarnos como nació la señorita Modred?

Merlin: Bueno señorita fiscal de distrito…

Nos remontamos a los tiempos en que Arturia estaba viva. En la habitación de la mitica mesa redonda.

Arturia: Merlin, mi viejo amigo. Tengo una petición que tu solo puedes cumplir.

Merlin: mientras este dentro de mis capacidades hare lo posible para cumplirlo mi alteza.

Arturia: merlin… dame un pito.

Merlin confundido: Lo siento ¿Qué?

Arturia: dame un pito.

Merlin: Creo que uno de mis oídos no puede escuchar del todo bien. ¿Podrias repetirlo otra vez?

Arturia: lo dire lo más lento que pueda… (Golpea la mesa) ¡Dame un grande… largo… y gordo… pito!

Merlin guardo silencio unos momentos estupefacto.

Merlin: ¿Tiene que ver con tener un heredero?

Arturia: ¡Sabes muy que es para tener un maldito heredero!

Merlin golpea la mesa con la misma fuerza que Arturia: ¡Oh por favor! No puedes, ¿ya sabes, hacerlo normalmente? Estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres que quieren cogerte. ¿Quiero decir producir un heredero!

Arturia le responde frustrada: Solo dame un pito.

Merlin: Bien… ¿solo me deja darle unos consejos?

Arturia: Claro.

Merlin: Solo no meta su pene dentro de una loca.

Arturia: Bien… prometo no meter mi pito dentro de una loca.

Devuelta al presente todos miran raro y con algo de asco a las arturias y Gilgamesh se estaba atorando con sus palomitas.

Maria mira fijamente Merlin con absoluto desprecio.

Merlin: Es verdad, puedo corroborar que es cierto. Emiya Shirou fue su master y al estar conectados espiritualmente podía ver su pasado en sueños.

Todos miran a Emiya Archer y este suspira profundamente.

Archer: Es verdad… ya sé que todos conocen la relación que tuve con Arturia en la quinta guerra del santo grial y no tenía… un pene… ¡En serio!

Merlin: Ahí está su señoría, digo la verdad. El resto ya lo conocen…bueno casi todo… ¿cómo te embarazaste de tu hermana?

Ritsuka: Eso se oyó muy anormal.

Morgana: Esta bien… me entere de la petición de Arturia prepare todo lo necesario para crear un heredero creando un homúnculo e incubarlo dentro de mi utero, así aproveche que Arturia estaba borracha estrenando su juguetito nuevo con varias chicas y no noto que era yo.

Shirou hizo un pal face y las arturias querían morir de vergüenza.

**Continuar… si ustedes quieren.**

**Notas de paradoja**

**Esta servant la tenía planeada desde hace un buen tiempo.**

**La verdad como ella no aparecido como servant en gran order tenía que aprovechar.**

**Decidí que si continúo el juicio será porque así ustedes lo desean.**

**¿Pero qué les pareció la ficha de servant de Morgana?**

**Dejen sus comentarios y digan si la quieren como aliada.**


	31. Juicio a Morgana parte 2

Nombre: Nocturne

Clase: Assassin

Alineación: Caotico.

Parametros:

Fuerza: B

Agilidad: A+

Resistencia: B

Mana: B

Suerte: C

Habilidades de clase:

Ocultar presencia (A++): Nocturne tiene la capacidad innata de fusionarse con la oscuridad.

Habilidades personales:

Capa de las sombras (A+++ suporte): Cada cierto tiempo, Nocturne es capaz de fusionarse con la oscuridad durante 2 seg, volviéndolo inmune a cualquier habilidad o efecto de NP, pudiendo salvarse de los posibles golpes fatales.

Horror indescriptible (B anti-unidad): Nocturne tiene la capacidad de cuando se encuentra cerca de un enemigo comenzar a mandarle imágenes de pesadilla directamente a la cabeza del enemigo, mientras más tiempo se pase a dentro del rango de la habilidad, peores serán las pesadillas mostradas pudiendo incluso quebrar la mente de aquel que no tenga defensas contra los asaltos mentales.

NP:

Umbra Blades (C++ anti unidad): Son las cuchillas de Nocturne. Mientras más tiempo golpee a un objetivo, las umbra cortan el tiempo de enfriamiento de sus habilidades, pudiendo usarlas más a menudo. También tienen la capacidad de lanzar el Dusckbringer, un rayo en forma de mano que golpea a todo lo que se encuentre en su camino, y en caso de poder bloqueársele, el blanco golpeado dejara un camino detrás de si de oscuridad, al cual Nocturne podrá seguir ganando bonus en velocidad, agilidad y ataque.

Paranoia (EX anti unidad): Esta NP solo se puede usar una vez por día (esta limitación se la pongo yo, porque si no sería muy OP). Todo el mundo se oscurece y es reemplazado por una oscuridad descrita como algo vivo, que respira y que te susurra a los oídos de todas direcciones, una opresiva negrura que simplemente se traga todo y que sofoca a los que están a dentro de ella.

Esta habilidad cancela todo tipo de clarividencia y reduce los sentidos de todos los afectados a un disminuido rango, destruyendo las comunicaciones entre si y disminuyendo la capacidad de reacción de todos.

En cambio Nocturne gana un inmenso bonus de velocidad que le permitirá atacar a un solo objetivo desde cualquier dirección siendo casi imposible de bloquear debido al estado de shock en el que se encuentran sus víctimas, una vez que se ha atacado a dicho objetivo la oscuridad desparece

Nombre: Malzahar.

Clase: Caster

Alineación: Legal malo

Parámetros:

Fuerza: C

Agilidad: C

Resistencia: B

Mana: A

Suerte: B

Habilidades de clase:

Creación de territorio (A): La creación de un templo es posible

Habilidades personales:

El profeta del Vacio (A++): Como aquel que vio al Vacio de frente y lo acepto dentro de él, Malzahar ha ganado un enorme poder mágico.

Puede crear "zonas nulas", espacios de energía negativas donde aquel que entre en ella tendrá su vida arrebatada rápidamente a menos que salga de ella, esta habilidad devora las defensas mágicas, siempre que se está encima de esta "zona nula"

Puede crear portales, por unos segundos, hacia el "Vacio" del cual eructa un denso poder mágico que destroza el cuerpo de aquellos que queden atrapados en la vorágine y sella cualquier tipo de habilidad o poderes mágicos de los que recibieron el ataque por un tiempo.

La magia de Malzahar infecta la mente de quienes se aproximan demasiado, destruyendo el cerebro. Esta habilidad puede ser detenida con una alta resistencia mágica, sin embargo, esta va devorando la resistencia con el tiempo y cada vez tornándose más peligrosa, primero siendo solo una jaqueca, luego evolucionando a un dolor insoportable y si se lo expone mucho tiempo ante dicho poder, incluso, el objetivo comenzara a alucinar con la ciudad que da al "Vacio" Icathia y sobre el terrible destino que le espera a la humanidad, y así hasta que el cerebro es destruido por la invasión mágica y el dolor o se quiebra ante las visiones maléficas. Este poder no se remite a un solo objetivo, sino que se dispersa por todo aquel que se encuentre cerca, como una enfermedad muy infecciosa.

Al recibir la ayuda del "Vacio" la magia de Malzahar es prácticamente instantánea, pudiendo bombardear a su enemigo hasta que se quede sin mana.

Carisma (A+): Malzahar es el profeta del Vacio, y gana cada vez más seguidores en todo el mundo, convirtiendo a los que lo conocen en cultistas que adoran al "Vacio"

Malzahar tiene un encanto que atrae a todos a su alrededor, una forma de hablar que cautiva a quienes lo escuchan, sea para bien o para mal, él no pasara desapercibido.

Aquellos insensatos que escuchen por mucho tiempo las palabras del Profeta quedara hechizado mortalmente por la carisma de este personaje, que para muchos es como las palabras de un enviado del cielo, para otros, como un encanto demoniaco.

Clarividencia (B suporte): Malzahar es capaz de ver lugares lejanos y que ocurre en ellos gracias a su clarividencia natural, que fue reforzada por el "Vacio".

Resistencia mental (C+): Malzahar tiene resistencia natural a los asaltos mentales y solo ataques psicológicos de naturaleza mágica y muy fuertes son capaces de afectarle. Esta habilidad lo hace mantenerse centrado en la batalla en todo momento y le permite tomar decisiones fríamente, aún en el peor de los casos e incluso teniendo heridas graves mantendrá la cordura y no perderá la concentración.

NP:

Voidlings (B+++ anti-army): El "Vacio" ayuda a Malzahar en sus luchas, convocando periódicamente criaturas (y sin límite), de otra dimensión que no se rigen bajo nuestras reglas. Estas bestias, al principio parecerán poca cosa, pero con el paso de los segundos crecen exponencialmente y se vuelven cada vez más poderosas y rápidas

Estas bestias luchan sin miedo y parece que no les afecta el dolor. Ellas siguen ciegamente las órdenes de Malzahar.

Estas convocaciones no tienen nada que ver con Malzahar en sí, es el "Vacio" el que las manda, por lo que su mana no es afectado por estas cosas y no es consumido por ellas de ninguna manera.

Mirada del "Vacio" (A+ anti-unidad): Malzahar reúne todo el poder del "Vacio" que recorre por su cuerpo y lo lanza por los ojos generando rayos ultra-condensados de energía mágica que chocan contra un solo objetivo, este quedara paralizado completamente y recibiendo un daño masivo cada vez mayor hasta que el poder se termine o sea detenido por un tercero. Este poder puede ser combinado con la "Zona nula", ya que la Mirada del "Vacio" impide el escape de la zona negativa, haciendo un combo potencialmente letal si no hay quien ayude a la victima rápidamente.

Malzahar es uno de mis caster favoritos en el LoL, y es muy broken en el 1Vs1, ya que todos sus hechizos son potencialmente devastadores al sellar tu magia y destruir tus defensas mágicas, si es usado correctamente claro (es uno de los personajes más difíciles de usar, pero cuando se hace bien, que dios salve al enemigo).

Nombre: Mordekaiser

Clase: ¿?

Alineación: Chaotic good

Parámetros:

Fuerza: B++

Resistencia: A+++

Mana: (Mordekaiser es tan pro que no necesita mana, y puede usar sus habilidades todo lo que quiera, mientras tenga vitalidad) pero si tuviese que poner algo seria un rango demasiado alto, por eso no lo pongo.

Agilidad: C++

Habilidades de clase:

¿?

Habilidades personales:

Carisma (B): Tiene la capacidad suficiente como para gobernar un país y liderar un ejército entero.

Maestro del Metal (A++ anti-unit/anti-army/suporte): Mordekaiser controla todo el metal que tiene a su alrededor pudiendo crear remolinos de acero que quedan hechizados con la magia de Morde dándole propiedades especiales girando alrededor suyo que destrozan todo lo que se acerque, funciona como un escudo omni-direccional que aumenta la resistencia mágica y física con grandes bonus.

Morde carga con energia magica tan poderosa a su "Mace of Spades" y lo refuerza con el acero de todos lados que sus golpes ganan un gran bonus de daño, a la larga el arma estalla lanzando fragmentos a todas direcciones y atravesando a todo aquel que se encuentra cerca. El "Mace of Spades" es capaz de regenerarse rápidamente y volver como antes de estallar.

Mordekaiser puede usar el "Shipon of destruction" que es una onda invisible mágica que destruye todo lo que tenga en frente, lo que hace esto, es controlar la armadura de los enemigos, sin importar de qué tipo de acero, hierro o metal magico este hecho y lo aplasten a su usuario.

Toque de la enfermedad (C+ anti-unit): Cualquiera que pase mucho tiempo al lado de Mordekaiser quedara infectado con enfermedades de naturaleza mágica e incurables.

Continuación de la batalla (A): Mordekaiser seguirá luchando hasta que reciba heridas claramente fatales y aún así durara más tiempo atacando (Si, Mordekaiser es así de duro).

Resistencia mágica (A): Prácticamente no hay mago moderno que pueda dañar a Mordekaiser.

Ojo de la mente verdadero (B): Al estar en muchos campos de batalla, Morde a desarrollado la capacidad de tomar desiciones con total frialdad y poder dar vuelta el encuentro aún con 1% de posibilidades.

NP:

Hombre de acero (A suporte): cada vez que Morde usa una de sus habilidades y daña a un enemigo o varios, ese porcentaje fortalece la armadura del Kaiser haciéndose cada vez más resistente y dificil de dañar, pudiendo resistir bombardeos mágicos sin dañarse mucho (solo vean como Morde hace unos turret dive y entenderán lo duro que es), y sin mencionar que cada vez que usa una habilidad la armadura se vuelve a fortalecer, por lo que mientras Mordekaiser pueda usar sus habilidades, su armadura aguantara.

Children of the Grave (A+++ anti-unit): Mordekaiser convoca una poderosísima maldición sobre un objetivo, que niega la regeneración natural, debilita la artificial y que va dañando al enemigo con el tiempo, mientras que va destruyendo las defensas mágicas del objetivo hasta no dejar nada. Si el enemigo es asesinado por cualquier razón, mientras la maldición dure, Mordekaiser condenara al alma del enemigo a quedarse a su lado y servirle sin desobedecer las órdenes dadas por el Kaiser. Sin embargo, el alma no podrá activar el NP, pero si podrá usar todo lo demás que tenga como si estuviese vivo/a.

El alma quedara bajo el servicio de Mordekaiser hasta que el mana restante que tenia la victima antes de morir se acabe, osea, si su victima murió sin usar su NP o casi hacer nada, digamos que durara bastante.

Nombre: Kassadin (aunque parezca mentira, Kassadin fue humano pero el "Vacio" le cambio el cuerpo)

Alineación: Legal bueno

Clase: Saber (anti-caster)

Parámetros:

Fuerza: B

Resistencia: B

Agilidad: A

Mana: A+++

Suerte: C

Habilidades personales:

Resistencia mágica (B): Es capaz de cancelar cualquier magia que esté por debajo de los dos versos.

El caminante del Vacio (A+ anti-unidad/anti-armada): Como aquel que vio de frente al vacio y lo acepto adentro suyo, Kassadin ha conseguido un poder mágico inmenso.

Kassadin es capaz de lanzar una bola de pura energía etérea del "Vacio" y destrozar al enemigo, mediante más alta sea la defensa mágica, menos daño hará, sin embargo esta energía viene acompañada de una poderosa magia de sellado que deja sin habilidades y fuerza mágicas al oponente durante un tiempo.

Es capaz de absorber la energía de cualquier tipo de magia que se encuentre a su alrededor, combinarla con la suya propia y liberarla de manera abrupta a manera de un pulso de energia con el poder del vacío haciendo auténticos estragos. Obviamente, mientras más magias haya absorbido, más potente será el efecto de este poder.

Kassadin es capaz de caminar por el "Vacio", y abrir portales hacia el mismo y así teletransportarse a un lugar deseado, la aparición de Kassadin al reabrir el portal, para volver a este mundo genera una liberación de poderosísimas energías del vacío que destruyen todo lo que este alrededor de él. Si bien el proceso parece complejo, abrir un portal y luego aparecer en otro lado, este no toma más de un segundo, siendo casi instantáneo, convirtiéndola en una tremenda herramienta de escape o de ataque. Si bien Kassadin es capaz de hacer esto constantemente, hacerlo muy seguido genera cada vez un costo de mana mayor, el precio de mana se volvería a restablecer un tiempo después de la ultima transportación.

Kassadin tiene el apoyo del "Vacio" por lo que sus hechizos son casi instantáneos.

Ojo de la mente (B verdadero): Kassadin ha estado en numerosos campos de batalla, confiriéndole una gran habilidad para desenvolverse en este, pudiendo dar vuelta el combate aún con un 1% de posibilidades.

NP:

Roca del Vacio (B soporte): La armadura de Kassadin está hecha de una roca especial que solo existe en el "Vacio". Extremadamente fuerte y fácil de usar, esta disminuye el efecto de la magia sobre él, combinando con su alta resistencia mágica, él es un anti-caster perfeccionado, y la magia que es usada contra él, aparte de ser reducida, se transforma en su fuerza, ganando bonus en sus parámetros, estos bonuses no tienen limite, por lo que mientras más magia se use, más fuerte se hace Kass.

Hoja del Vacio (A anti-unidad): Esta espada está hecha de pura energía del "Vacio" y tiene dos efectos:

1) Sus golpes absorben el mana del objetivo y se lo dan a Kassadin.

2) La espada está hecha de energía, por lo es capaz de atravesar las defensas como si fuera pan de cada día, la mejor defensa contra esto no es bloquearla, sino esquivarla, ya que la primera opción probablemente solamente contribuya a que te termine partiendo por la mitad.

Si, Kassadin es un héroe bastante fuerte, y si bien es el enemigo natural de Malzahar, esto no le confiere la victoria, ya que si bien, Kass tiene una defensa férrea contra la magia, los poderes de Malz tienen una fuerte capacidad para atravesar las defensas mágicas, por lo que ambos son el contraataque perfecto para el otro. Serian algo así como el Ying y el Yang.

Nombre: Kog´Maw

Clase: Archer (lo entenderán después)

Alineación: Caótico

Parámetros:

Fuerza: B

Agilidad: A+

Resistencia: B

Mana: B

Suerte: B

Habilidades de clase:

Acción independiente (A): Kog´Maw puede luchar y mantenerse a si mismo sin necesidad de un backup de mana del master a menos que use su NP.

Habilidades personales:

Ojo de la mente (B falso): Kog´Maw tiene todos sus sentidos muy desarrollados hasta tal punto que puede prevenir cualquier tipo de daño y escapar cuando cree juicioso, o atacar cuando mejor lo cree.

La boca del Abismo (A): Kog´Maw puede comer lo que sea, y en cuanta cantidad quiera por lo que puede recuperar su mana de esta manera al alimentarse de prácticamente de lo que quiera. Esto se debe a unos poderosos líquidos gástricos que son capaces de disolver de todo.

Kog es capaz de escupir esos ácidos de manera envidiable, con lo que puede disolver a sus enemigos aun cuando estos gocen de escudos mágicos o físicos, de hecho, el mínimo contacto con este es potencialmente letal debido a su poder corrosivo ante el cual cualquier defensa cae al poco tiempo.

Es capaz de modificar su cuerpo para que el rango de ataque sea enorme y poder defenderse desde la distancia.

Si el enemigo se acerca demasiado, Kog modifica sus jugos gástricos y los convierte en una especie de potente adhesivo que paraliza los movimientos de cualquiera que sea tocado por el, que tan rápido se pueda escapar de esto tiene que ver directamente con la fuerza del enemigo, dando problemas graves incluso a los de rango B.

Kog puede convertirse en una artillería, y desde rangos que llegan hasta los Km puede hacer llover sobre sus enemigos sus poderosos ácidos que al combinarse con la fuerza de gravedad hace que tenga la fuerza de generar cráteres en el suelo y diluir todo lo que este adentro de el, esto Kog lo puede hacer de manera consecutiva, ganándose el apoyo de la "Artillería Viviente". La Boca del Abismo puede tener una tremenda precisión al golpear a su objetivo a distancia debido a su potente oído, con el cual puede identificar a su objetivo y bombardearlo de manera segura, y como los proyectiles ácidos caen del cielo a manera de lluvia el enemigo no tiene manera de saber de dónde vino, y si este comete el error de intentar bloquearlo en vez de esquivarlo, tendrá una muerte muy dolorosa, y en el caso de que sobreviva, Kog sabra su ubicación y procederá a seguir con su bombardeo.

Puede hacer que sus disparos sean como una ametralladora que y contienen aparte del poderoso acido, una enorme cantidad de energia arcana que refuerza los proyectiles haciendolos más letales

NP:

Sorpresa Icathiana (A+++): Cuando Kog´Maw está a punto de morir, puede activar una reacción química en cadena en su cuerpo que le da un inmenso bonus en velocidad y resistencia para proceder a explotar como un suicida, y cuando este detona genera una enorme explosión que hace un daño que ignora completamente cualquier armadura o defensa del enemigo dañándolo directamente, llevándose casi siempre a su enemigo consigo al otro mundo.

Nombre: Xerath.

Clase: Caster

Afinidad: Neutral

Status:

Fuerza: C

Resistencia: A

Agilidad: E

Mana: A+++

Suerte: A

Habilidades:

Forma ascendiente (A suporte): Xerath ha transformado su cuerpo en pura energía mágica trascendiendo la carne, volviéndolo inmune a los ataques físicos y solo aquello que lleve un poderoso concepto podrá dañarlo.

Lugar de Poder (B suporte): Xerath se conecta con la Tierra y obtiene poder mágico directamente de Gaia causando que su hechicería se vuelva tan poderosa que puede penetrar las defensas mágicas y escudos de los oponentes con gran facilidad. Puede entrarse en este modo de manera instantánea. Sin embargo, Xerath cuando usa esta habilidad, tiene que quedarse en el mismo lugar, salir de este causa que automáticamente se pierdan los bonus.

Creación de territorio (B): La creación de una Workshop se vuelve posible.

Alta velocidad de palabras divinas (A): Xerath perteneció a una sociedad de magos que habitaba desde tiempos inmemorables, con sus meras palabras es capaz de evocar poderosa magia.

Descarga Arcana (A++ anti-castillo): Xerath utiliza esta habilidad para conjurar hechicería altamente destructiva en sucesión volviéndolo en una artillería viviente. Normalmente Xerath controla su poder mágico por lo que esta habilidad solo acabaría con unos 10-20 objetivos por disparo, sin embargo, se ah sabido que cuando el Magus Ascendente a liberado todo su poder puede desaparecer una ciudad entera dejando solo un cráter que puede apreciarse a millas de distancia, la energia magica puede durar horas en ese lugar y ser sentida desde paises vecinos.

Nombre: Jericho Swain

Alineamiento: Malvado legal

Clase: Caster

Fuerza: E

Agilidad: E

Resistencia: B

Mana: A++

Suerte: B

Habilidades:

Tácticas militares (B): Conocimiento táctico usado no para el combate 1Vs1, pero si para batallas donde muchos fueron movilizados se agregan modificadores de bonus cuando uno usa su anti-armada NP o lucha en contra de uno.

Instinto (A): Se ah dicho que los seis sentidos se han acercado a la precognición. Esto se inspiro en que Swain siempre estuvo 3 pasos por delante de cualquiera de sus oponentes y era muy difícil sorprenderlo con algo.

Renovación por la carroña (C): Beatrice, la cuerva de Swain, que siempre está a su lado, se alimenta de la carne de cualquier cosa muerta que este alrededor suyo y recupera el mana gastado por su dueño.

Creación de territorio (B): La creación de una "Workshop" es posible.

Tormento (A): Los conjuros de Swain afectan constantemente al enemigo causando daños a la resistencia mágica del enemigo y reduciéndola por cada magia que el enemigo recibe de Jericho, si el oponente recibe varios de estos ataques el hechizo más débil podría volverse potencialmente fatal.

NP:

Beatrice (C suporte/anti-unidad): Swain utiliza a la misteriosa cuerva como catalizador para sus hechizos, causando que estos se vuelvan peligrosamente rápidos pudiendo realizar combos de magia a altas velocidades, sin embargo esto consume el mana más rápido de lo normal. Beatrice es capaz de lanzar a un rayo de energía mágica que ralentiza notablemente a su objetivo y daña constantemente mientras este dentro del rango de acción del animal, si el objetivo sale de este rango el efecto cesa de manera instantánea. Esta habilidad seguirá afectando al enemigo siempre y cuando se esté adentro del rango, incluso si Swain muere en combate.

Ravenous Flock (A++ Anti-ejercito): Swain se transforma en una monstruosa ave demoniaca que convoca cuervos imbloqueables y que atraviesan cualquier tipo de defensa mágica, que se mantenga a base de mana o tenga propiedades mágicas, estos desgarran a su víctima y le arrebatan la escancia de vida a todo ser vivo que tenga a dentro de su rango de acción y dándosela a Jericho, confiriéndole una brutal regeneración, volviéndole casi invencible en combate cuerpo a cuerpo dejándolo solamente vulnerable a ataques a distancia. Swain sigue siendo capaz de usar sus hechizos comúnmente, sin embargo, esta forma supone un inmenso desgasto para su usuario, por lo que Jericho solo puede mantenerla durante unos minutos, a menos que tenga suficientes blancos como para utilizar la renovación por la carroña y mantenerse efectivamente ya que los otros cuervos también, aparte de la vitalidad, también le restauran el mana, aunque este último solamente cuando asesinan a su presa.

El juicio a Morgana parte dos.

María: Podría especificar el asunto.

Arturias exceptuando la versión Lily: ¡NO DIGAS NADA MORGANA!

GILGAMESH que ya se había recuperado: ¡SI! ¡DILO MORGANA!

Ozimandias: Esto está más bueno que una telenovela mexicana.

Decían los dos reyes muy emocionados comiendo palomitas como posesos.

Morgana:… Vera… sé que no eh sido la mejor persona…

Arturia: ¡OH CALLATE! ¡LO UNICO QUE QUERIAS ERA EL TRONO!

Morgana se para de su sitio y le contesta a su hermana: ¿¡Y COMO NO LO HIBA A QUERER!? ¡YO DEBIA SER LA REINA Y NO TU! ¡YO NACI PRIMERO! ¡YO DEBIA SER LA REINA DE BRETAÑA! ¡YO DEBIA TENER TODO EL PODER Y NO UNA MOCOSA IDEALISTA QUE SE NEGABA SU SEXUALIDAD Y QUE DESEABA SER HOMBRE!

Arturia: ¡TU LO UNICO QUE QUERIAS ERA PODER Y MANIPULAR A MODRED PARA HACER LO QUE TE VENGA EN GANA Y LE METISTE IDEAS DE QUE PODIA SER UN MI HIJO SIENDO QUE ERA UN HOMUNCULO HECHO POR TI! ¡UNA MARIONETA PARA TUS FUNESTOS FINES!

Morgana: ¡ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO SI CIERTO INCUBO IDIOTA NO LE HUBIERA CONTADO A NUESTRO PADRE SOBRE CIERTA PROFECIA! ¡TU BASTARDA CON SUERTE!

En eso las Arturias se le iban ir en cima a Morgana, pero son detenidas por los reijus de Maria.

María: Otra interrupción de esas y las mandare al cuarto de castigo para que le hagan compañía a Kyoko y Astolfo.

En el cuarto se castigó que no es otra cosa que una oficina sin nada de nada están los mencionados arrodillados con un letrero cada uno, el Kyoko decía "no debo comerme las gorditas de nata sin preguntar primero", el letrero de Astolfo decía "no debo hacerle cosas lascivas al master frente Kiyohime, Serenity, mama Rakyo y Maria".

Astolfo: ¿Qué estará pasando?

Kyoko: Quien sabe. Se escuchan gritos y no se entiende nada.

De vuelta al juzgado de Chaldea.

María: ¿Cómo logro… procrear a la señorita Modred?

Morgana: Esta bien… Arturia estreno su juguetito nuevo con varias chicas de la servidumbre del castillo e invito a Lancelot a su orgia… no me pregunten detalles solo que cuando llegue estaban durmiendo profundamente.

Lnacelot era mirado por la multitud el cual estaba sudando y no quería responder ante la mirada inquisidora de todos.

Maria: Sir Lancelot venga al estrado a declarar.

Ordeno nuestra loli ruler a lo que el caballero no tuvo más que hablar.

Lancelot: Esta bien, no es secreto que yo fui uno de los amantes de Arturia… fue… no quiero entrar en detalles porque Mashu me está mirando…

Lancelot se pone más rojo que un tomate por la vergüenza de estar contando sus "intimidades" delante de Mashu.

Lancelot: Arturia me conto de su… nueva condición y me invito a una orgia…. y hay por dios… fue una noche loca de sexo con alcohol… y ya no quiero hablar… lo último que recuerdo es que desperté y con resaca…

El caballero se cubre la cara ante la mirada decepciona de Mashu fija en él.

Maria: ¿Solo fue una de esas fiestecitas impúdicas?

Lancelot: Si santa madre.

Maria: ¿Qué hizo con el esperma Morgana en su poder? ¿Cómo concibió a la señorita Modred?

Morgana suspira profundamente y le responde a la santa madre.

Morgana: Cuando extraje el semen de mi hermana lo puse en un pequeño recipiente y lo lleve a mi taller, como no podía incubarlo sin levantar sospechas en un tubo decidí incubarlo en mi propio útero usando técnicas muy delicadas de la alquimia para hacer un proceso de creación de homúnculo, lo que no me esperaba es que fuera a crecer tan rápido.

Le crie para que fuese un caballero y futuro rey de Bretaña… ya se todos ya conocen mi historia…

Maria: ¿Admite que le hizo renegar de su sexualidad a la señorita Modred para esos fines?

Morgana: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Rakyo: La señorita Mo chan presenta un cuadro psicológico bastante peculiar, reniega de su condición de mujer, aparte de presentar toda clase de trastornos psicológicos por su crianza y falta de afecto.

Usted jamás le mostro afecto genuino y su "padre" en vez de mostrarle, aunque sea algo de compasión y comprensión a su hija desencadeno los eventos que le condujeron a su muerte.

Aparte de que ella solo tuvo diez años de vida…

Morgana: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mo chan?

Rakyo: Que pase al estrado la reina Semiramis.

Semiramis se sienta en la misma silla en la que se sentó Lancelot.

Semiramis: Recuerdo mis encuentros con la señorita Modred, la primera vez que nos vimos fuimos enemigas, realmente esa chica parecía odiar mi presencia, en nuestra batalla final note que me odiaba con una intensidad inusitada. Recuerdo que me enterró su espada separando mi hombro de mi torso, aunque sobreviví y mi veneno la regreso de vuelta al trono de los héroes… sentí que estaba descargando mucha de su frustración en mí.

Eso sucedió en una guerra del santo grial anterior a los eventos que hizo que nos volviéramos aliadas actualmente.

Quise limar asperezas con la señorita, de mujer a mujer… pero se puso muy histérica cuando le dije lo de "mujer a mujer". En serio… nunca vi a una mujer actuar así en toda mi vida… renegaba de su sexo, claramente era una chica y lo último que dijo antes de irse fue llamarme bruja… en serio esa chica tiene problemas y no solo por su leyenda sabía que algo andaba mal.

No supe a qué nivel estaba la cosa hasta que conocí al rey de los caballeros…

En serio. Es una locura la relación que tienen esas dos y parece que va estallar una revuelta en algún momento si no llegan a un acuerdo. Si mi infancia fue horrible y apuesto que la de esa chica fue un infierno.

Es en serio. ¿qué le hizo esa bruja a la mente de esa señorita?

Rakyo: ¿Es todo Semiramis-sama?

Semiramis: Si no tengo más que agregar.

Rakyo: Jack-chan ¿puedes venir aquí por favor?

La pequeña assasin se hace caso y se sienta en el estrado.

Rakyo: ¿Te acuerdas cuando conociste a Mo-chan?

Jack: Si, fue en una pelea en un a guerra del santo grial, hiba a matarla, por la armadura pensé que era un caballero, pero olía a mujer y le pregunte si lo era, pero ella trato de hacerme cachitos con su espada.

Rakyo: Cuando se vieron nuevamente en Chaldea. ¿Cómo se comportaba Mo-chan?

Jack: Como una marimacho, pero poco a poco se le a quitado gracias madre. Pero la presencia de la mama de Mo-chan hace que se enoje aún más. No sé porque los caballeros la llaman rey. Debe ser una reina.

A veces la mama de Mo-chan es muy fea con ella y suelen tener discusiones, pero mama Emiya las detiene y le pide que se llevan bien.

Pero ahora me entero que Mo-chan tiene otra mama… ¿No será su mama de crianza?

Maria: Jack no es necesario, es más complicado… ve jugar con tus amigas.

Jack se va alegremente.

Rakyo: Siguiente testigo, llamo al estrado a Chocola.

Chocola: Hola mama Rakyo, hola mama Maria.

Morgana: ¡objeción!

Maria: denegada.

Rakyo: Sabemos que Mo-chan le gusta jugar contigo y que pasas tiempo con ella. ¿Qué opinas de su "disforia de género"?

Chocola se queda pensando unos momentos.

Chocola: Mo-chan no se siente feliz nya, a veces Mo-chan solo quería la aprobación de su padre, pero me conto que su madre era una vieja bruja que la uso, Mo-chan quería ser rey, pero como podía ser rey si era niña, ella debería ser reina.

Eso enojo a Mo-chan, eso hizo entristecer a Chocola, Chocola entiende que Mo-chan necesita afecto, pero Mo-chan no se acepta como es.

La mama de Mo-chan es muy fría con ella nya, ella es muy distante y fría. Mo-chan necesita cariño nya.

Asi que Chocola se lo da nya. Pero Chocola no sabe cómo hacer que Mo-chan se asepte a si misma… Creo que lo mejor es que la mama de Mo-chan aprecie sus virtudes en vez de sus defectos.

Rakyo: Llamo al estrado al señor Goku.

Aparece Goku

Goku: Ya voy, ya voy…

Ritsuka: Asi que Mo-chan fue la que dejo el ojo morado al señor Goku.

Mashu: Debiste verlo, le metió una paliza.

Ritsuka: ¿cómo le pateo el trasero en un combate mano a mano?

Batman: Los sayajines no son buenos contra mujeres mandonas de baja estatura.

Maria: ¡Válgame dios! ¿Qué le paso señor Goku?

Goku: Pues le dije a Modred que era una señorita muy amable al decirme donde estaba la zona de entrenamiento de Chaldea y me golpeo. No se cómo una chica tan pequeña saca tanta fuerza a pesar de verse tan delicada.

Chucho: bienvenido al club.

Maria: ¿Tiene algo que decir señor Jesús?

Chucho: Por supuesto santa madre.

Se dirige al estrado y Goku se para para que el legendario ladrón hablase.

Rakyo: ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir de Mo-chan?

Chucho: Bueno, no es la primera vez que algún servant le hace un cumplido de lo femenina que a veces se ve y con más de alguno a tenido discusiones, sé que muchos héroes han tratado de hacer entrar en razón a esta chica pues es una fémina.

Yo eh evitado una confrontación con la señorita, pero… los héroes no mitológicos, ni legendarios o que no estén bien de la cabeza han tratado hacerle ver lo mal que esta su forma ver llegando a cruentas batallas en Chaldea.

Sé que Modred es una buena persona pese a su pasado, pero esa mentalidad fuera de su sexo es desagradable y lamentable. En verdad tiene un problema esa señorita.

Sere franco… muchos tratan de corregir a Modred pero ella no quiere además de la relación con su madre Arturia… ¿En serio en que pensabas Arturia en el momento que le pediste un… pito a Merlin?

Como sea, la próxima invoquemos al Dr. Froid para darle solución a este asunto. Además, no puedo creer lo horrible que trataste a tu propia sangre, yo que hubiera dado para poder estar junto a mi hijita… snif.

¿Asi es el rey de los caballeros? Además, su madre o tía… en serio que revoltijo. Esa mujer se supone que es un hada y las hadas son buenas… la única culpable de su comportamiento.

Si Modred fuese mi hija, le hubiera criado con amor y cariño algo que ustedes dos…. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas Arturias son. Da igual ustedes dos son unos horribles padres… madres… Merlin… ¿Cómo aceptaste seguirle el juego a Arturia?

Merlin: Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero Arturia saber ser persuasiva si lo quiere.

Merlin recuerda la primera vez que intento seducir Arturia y le metió su bastón en donde no le gusto, les daré una pista, rima con báculo.

Maria: Como sea. El jurado ya tiene una decisión.

Atalanta: El jurado de Chaldea declara a Morgana Le Fay culpable.

Morgana: Da igual, volveré de vuelta de donde salí, este juicio fue una farsa ridícula.

Maria: ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que te vamos a matar?

Chucho: Oh oh… le dará la pena máxima…

Ritsuka: Yo la sufrí por no traer perejil en vez de cilantro el otros.

Morgana: ¿De que hablan?

Maria: Yo, la virgen Maria, madre de dios y jueza de Chaldea condeno a Morgana Le Fay a la pena máxima de Chaldea.

Gilgamesh: ¡Abrázame Ozzy, tengo miedo!

Ozymandias: No es para tanto.

Morgana: ¿Qué es exactamente esa pena máxima de la cual temen tanto?

Al rato estaba Morgana escuchando un concierto de Nero y Elizabeth en vivo y en directo (que malo soy.

Morgana: ¡Callen! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡¿Eso llaman canto! ¡Esto es peor que el mismo infierno!?

Morgana se retuerce, pero los alta voces retumbaban en su interior haciendo imposible no oir los melodiosos cantos de la emperatriz y de la condesa.

**Notas de paradoja**

**Bueno no sé si este bien o mal, pero no se me ocurrió castigo más cruel que escuchar los berridos de esas dos.**

**Puse un servant de mí ya famosa lista de Lol, pero en vista de que alguien me apoyé con información de lol, pues decidí poner estas fichas aquí sin mucha ceremonia.**

**Espero que sean de su agrado.**

**Si algún fan de LOL esta por ahí, pues estaré dispuesto a discutir con estos sobre las fichas para poder hacer sus entrevistas correspondientes.**

**Que tengan buen dia.**


	32. El todo poderoso robot policía

**Vivo o muerto tu vienes conmigo.**

Clase: Archer

Nombre real: Alex Morfi.

Alias: Robocop.

Alineamiento: bueno legal.

**Estadísticas.**

Fuerza: B++

Resistencia: A

Velocidad: D

Suerte: B+

Mana: B

Noble fantasma: C+

Habilidades de Clase

Resistencia mágica C

Puede resistir hechizos de dos versos, es vulnerable a alta taumaturgia y rituales superiores.

Acción independiente A

Es posible tomar decisiones sin la aprobación de un maestro. Sin embargo, es necesario para el uso de noble fantasma de alto consumo de mana.

Puede permanecer sin un maestro hasta un máximo de una semana.

Habilidades personales

Ojo de la mente (verdadero) A++

Es capaz de analizar de forma sumamente compleja a partir de cálculos matemáticos complejos la situación para seguir el mejor curso de la batalla.

Permitiéndole no solo adaptarse a su oponente rápidamente, si no crear la mejor estrategia posible en segundos para poder contrarrestar las habilidades enemigas de la mejor forma posible.

Montura C

Puede manejar vehículos y animales de carga con una habilidad superior al promedio.

Continuidad de la batalla A

Seguirá luchando incluso al borde de la muerte, por lo que no se preocupa por el daño hecho en su cuerpo.

Bravura B

Habilidad para negar la interferencia mentar, como fascinación, la confusión y la presión, da una pequeña bonificación al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Noble fantasma

Robocop A+

Es en si su propio cuerpo, ya que lo que queda de Alex Morfi no es mas que la cabeza, cerebro y sistema nervioso.

Su cuerpo este hecho de Keblar y Titanio súper reforzado, lo cual lo hace súper resistente.

Esto le da Robocop la gran cantidad de habilidades, en la que destaca un pincho el cual puede meter en aparatos tecnológicos para hakearlos y optener su información, sean compatibles con este o no.

Técnicamente es una supercomputadora móvil blindada e inexpugnable.

Otra de sus peculiaridades es que posee discos explosivos que causan un daño de noble fantasma de grado D al C+ según la intensidad que busque Morfi.

Auto 9, C

La mítica pistola que solo Robocop puede usar, se trata de una pistola Beretta 93R modificada que dispara en ráfagas, este es un noble fantasma que solo Robocop puede usar, rechazando a cualquier noble fantasma que le reclame.

Gunarm B

Se trata de un arma multipropósito que remplaza el brazo, posee como modo de fuego principal una ametralladora, como modo de fuego secundario posee una lanza llamas y un lanzamisiles.

Las tres directrices del policía A

Servir al bien común.

Proteger al inocente.

Preservar la ley.

Son las primeras directrices de Robocop seguirá al pie de la letra. Habia una cuarta directriz que era "no desobedecer ni atacar a un ejecutivo de la OCP", la cual limitaba sus acciones como agente de la ley, pero fue borrada en algún punto de su vida como Robocop.

Mientras estas directrices estén presentes en el programa de Morfi, este no será controlado por nada ni nadie, siguiendo su cumplimiento del deber.

Al fin de cuentas, antes que sirviente es un oficial de policía al servicio de la sociedad y de los inocentes.

Entrevista.

Ritsuka: ¿Este es uno de esos héroes raros?

Emiya avenger: Si, este es el poderoso Robocop.

Holmes: supuestamente es un oficial de policía modelo que fue desmembrado a balazos…

Robocop: En efecto.

Ritsuka: Es otro ciborg o máquina, pero este desprende un aura diferente.

Holmes: Justicia…

Robocop: En efecto… no sé cómo termine aquí, pero mientras gente sea amenazada por estas singularidades, es mi deber como agente de la ley proteger al inocente.

Ritsuka: Supongo que tienes identidad que celosamente proteges como Batman.

Robocop: Soy Robocop, pero mis amigos me dicen Morfi.

Ritsuka: ¿Eso qué significa?

Robocop: Que pueden llamarme por mi nombre.

En eso suena alerta.

Ritsuka: Otra singularidad.

Robocop: En marcha. Un crimen esta en proceso y hay que detenerlo.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Este servant ya lo tenía planeado desde hace un tiempo**

**Robocop es uno de mis héroes de la infancia y es el robocop de la trilogía original.**

**Si llegas a tenerlo como aliado, más te vale ser alguien bueno o te va ir muy mal.**

**Pero si buscas el bien común, proteger a los inocentes y respetar la ley, tendrás un poderoso aliado que jamás te abandonara y luchara por el bien común.**

**Morfi no desea el grial, pues antes que él están los inocentes, porque él es…**

**El todo poderoso robot policía.**


	33. El caballero de la esperanza

**No importa que nuestros cuerpos estén desechos**

**Nuestro cosmos es inmortal**

**Voy a elevar mi cosmos hasta el infinito**

**¡INCENDIATE!**

**¡HACIENDE AL COSMO INFINITO!**

Nombre: Seiya de Pegaso

Clase: Gran Archer

Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno.

Fuerza: B

Resistencia: A

Agilidad: A

Mana: Ex

Suerte: E (es porque Seiya murió joven, aunque esa estadística de nada sirve)

Noble Fantasma: Ex

Habilidades de clase

Resistencia Mágica: A

Técnicamente es intocable por los magos modernos, solo magia de la era de los dioses pueden dañarlo

Acción Independiente Ex

Puede estar de forma indefinida en este mundo debido a su infinito mana.

Es totalmente independiente y puede usar sus nobles fantasmas si el apoyo de su master.

Habilidades personales

Ojo de la mente (Verdadero) A

Es una mayor capacidad de observación, refinada a través del entrenamiento, la disciplina y la experiencia. Una habilidad para evitar peligros que utiliza la inteligencia recopilada hasta el momento actual como base para predecir la actividad del oponente y cambiar la situación actual. Esto no es resultado del talento, sino de una abrumadora experiencia de combate. Un arma manejada por nada menos que un mortal, obtenida mediante un entrenamiento tenaz. Mientras haya incluso un 1% de posibilidades de reaparición, esta habilidad mejora en gran medida las posibilidades de ganar.

Capaz de analizar con calma las habilidades del oponente, así como las condiciones de batalla, incluso en peligro, y deducir un curso de acción apropiado después de considerar todas las posibilidades de escapar de una situación difícil.

Bravura B

Es la capacidad para resistir obstrucciones mentales como la confusión, la fascinación y precio.

Proporciona un pequeño bonus en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Conocimiento del respeto y la armonía C

Es una habilidad especial que evita la reducción de la precisión, independientemente de las veces que use la misma técnica esta jamás perdería su eficiencia.

Maestría energética espiritual Ex

Seiya es usuario de la como energía, una energía que es la manifestación de la conexión del alma con el universo, lo cual le proporciona una energía infinita, pero la cantidad de mana.

Seiya es capaz de usar el séptimo sentido, que le permite atacar a la velocidad de la luz y superar en poder a enemigos superiores.

Seiya también tiene acceso al octavo sentido, la conciencia araya.

La cual le permite igualar el cosmos de los dioses.

Continuidad de la batalla Ex

Seiya peleara incluso sin sus cinco sentidos, incluso con los huesos rotos, si su motivación para luchar es clara, si su meta esta delante de él, Pegaso seguirá luchando a pesar de las heridas hasta que no quede nada de su cuerpo.

Santo de Athena B

Habilidad propia de los Santos Atenienses al servicio de la diosa Atenea que recibieron un ropaje sagrado.

Consiste en el hecho de que la misma técnica no vuelve a surtir el mismo efecto en este, haciendo que si dicha técnica pueda dañarlo deba aumentar su poder considerablemente.

Las limitantes están en las capacidades del uso del cosmos del santo en cuestión, pues si el santo pueda sobrevivir a la técnica, si esta es superior al poder del santo lo abrumara, pero siempre estará la forma de encontrar una contra medida.

Seiya puede hacer inútil una técnica que haya sido usada en el en no más de 5 intentos máximo para encontrar una contra medida contra esta.

Legacía de Pegaso A

Son las técnicas legadas de los santos que están bajo la protección de la constelación de Pegaso que son pasadas cuando un caballero recibe la voluntad del primer santo de Pegaso, aquel que en la época del mito pudo dañar al dios Hades.

Pegasus Rolling Crush

En este ataque, Pegaso se sitúa tras su enemigo tomándolo firmemente y elevándose ambos al cielo, para luego caer a la superficie fuertemente. Es de carácter físico.

En cuanto a Seiya, es la técnica final en su arsenal, de doble filo, ya que puede lastimar al mismo Seiya, con una mecánica muy diferente a las anteriores. Seiya toma firmemente a su contrincante por la espalda, con la ayuda de su cosmos lo detiene y toma impulso, ejecuta un salto de mucha altura y despega con su presa por los cielos, a gran altitud en movimiento continuo de rotación ascendente y luego descendente formando una parábola.

Así, ejecutor y víctima se precipitan cabeza abajo, el adversario acaba impactando directamente contra la superficie desde las alturas. Seiya se asegura que su presa aterrice golpeando primero la cabeza y también de soltarla en el buen momento, con tiempo para evitar recibir el efecto de su golpe y salir ileso. La técnica termina con un estrepitoso impacto, en el suelo.

Pegasus Ryu Seiken

Técnica básica de Seiya.

Desde su puño o pie, proyecta una interminable serie de golpes lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido (MACH), consiguiendo golpear al objetivo gracias al impulso del aire. Pero en ocasiones es capaz de romper dicho límite.

Shin Pegasus Suisei Ken

Es una habilidad de Seiya nunca demuestra esta técnica directamente, sino que inicialmente el Santo de Pegaso lanza una lluvia de meteoros y, mientras su rival se recupera, Seiya salta haciendo arder su cosmos, y seguidamente el Santo de Pegaso utiliza el Pegasus Suisei Ken impactado contra su enemigo, al impactar con el rival se produce una gran explosión que envuelve todo a su paso.

Pegasus Suisei Ken

Es la técnica suprema de Seiya, donde reúne todo el poder de los meteoros en un mismo punto, provocando un golpe de gran potencia capaz de mandar a volar a cualquier guerrero que se encuentre en su trayectoria.

Estas técnicas son las que Seiya muestra en el manga clásico y las adaptaciones animadas de este.

Nobles fantasmas

Bendición divina de los dioses Ex

Seiya como todo santo de Athena posee la bendición de esta, la cual le ayuda el poder de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

Pero Seiya no solo cuenta con la bendición de Athena, sino también con la de Nike, diosa de la victoria, la cual ara que Seiya siempre gane en contra de un ser divino que no supere la autoridad de la diosa Nike.

También fue bendecido por el dios nórdico Odín, el cual le dejo portar su armadura y espada, esta bendición hace que en momentos en el que sea necesario luchar por el bien, hace que los nobles fantasmas de los héroes nórdicos que más necesite en ese momento el santo Pegaso vaya a sus manos, incluso su propia armadura y espada, Balmung, una espada divina al nivel de la propia Excalibur. Para Odín, Seiya es digno de usar cualquier arma de los dioses Asgardianos y héroes nórdicos.

Armadura Divina de Pegaso Ex

La armadura divina Pegaso nació de la bendición de la sangre de la diosa Athena, la cual le otorga una protección capaz de resistir el embate de los ataques de los dioses, otorgándole a Seiya el poder de igualar a los dioses.

Arco y flecha dorados de Sagitario EX

Noble fantasma anti dioses, la flecha es lo que da muerte a los dioses, un arma capaz de obrar milagros en las manos adecuadas.

Pegaso, la esperanza inmortal, el poder de obrar milagros EX

Cuando el primer santo Pegaso apareció en la época del mito logro herir a Hades, dios del inframundo, se supo que ese no era un humano común al portar la mítica Armadura divina de Pegaso en su batalla final en la que pudo herir al dios de los muertos.

Desde la época del mito, Pegaso fue temido por los dioses, pues el santo de la constelación de Pegaso ha sido capaz de superar cualquier limite, logrando hacer posible lo imposible, de alcanzar lo que se creía inalcanzable, el poder de obrar milagro y que no un milagro es lograr algo aun cuando todo está en tu contra, de lograr lo imposible e inalcanzable.

Ese el poder del Santo caballero de Pegaso, el poder de obrar milagros imposibles.

Ritsuka observando a los horrores cósmicos, sabiendo que su final está cerca, el caos nuclear Azatoth está despertando y tratando de entrar en su dimensión.

Ritsuka: creo que ahora si estamos jodidos…

Gilgamesh: No pude hacerle nada a esa abominación con Enuma Elish.

Yuki: Creo que no estamos perdidos, Chocola no se a movido, en teoría ella debería poder encargarse de este engendro… pero por algún motivo…

De en medio de la nada aparece Seiya enfundado en su armadura divina, Yuki reacciona, pues sabe que esa es la armadura divina de Pegaso.

Yuki: ¡No puede ser! Este es… el santo Pegaso del cual me contaron mis antecesores de los Vengadores… ¿Pero ¿quién lo invoco?

Ritsuka: es obvio que yo no…

Chocola/Madoka: El caballero de la esperanza lo ha invocado Araya para acabar con esta amenaza.

Seiya de Pegaso, la esperanza inmortal, el Gran Archer.

Seiya saca su arco y flecha dorados y apunto hacia el caos nuclear, el necio sultán de los demonios vuelve de donde salió al ser impactado por su flecha.

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Este servant ya lo debía, se trata de Seiya y es un gran servant.**

**Los gran servant son aquellos servants invocados por Araya dentro de las sietes clases clásicas con el fin de destruir una amenaza para la humanidad.**

**Los gran servants son servants que representan algo, no recuerdo bien todos los significados, pero gran Archer es aquel que busca o alcanza lo inalcanzable.**

**¿Qué les pareció esta ficha?**


	34. La conejita lunar

**Solo soy una inútil coneja que solo es buena en sus labores sexuales.**

**La verdad eso es lo que quisieras escuchar.**

**Pero en realidad solo soy una coneja tímida **

**Que solo vende medicina y que estudia medicina.**

Servant: Archer

Verdadera identidad: Reisen Udongein Inaba

Alineamiento: Neutral bueno

Estadísticas

Fuerza: C

Agilidad: A +

Resistencia: B

Maná: C

Suerte: C

Noble Fantasma: B+

Habilidades de clase:

\- Acción independiente [C]: Capaz de permanecer en este mundo por un día sin un contrato establecido

\- Resistencia mágica [C]: cancela hechizos con un canto debajo de dos versos. No se puede defender contra Magecraft en el nivel de alta Taumaturgia y grandes rituales.

Habilidades personales:

\- Continuación de batalla [B]: hace posible luchar incluso con heridas mortales y puede permanecer con vida mientras no se reciba una herida mortal decisiva.

\- Bravura [C]: la capacidad de negar la interferencia mental, como la presión, la confusión y la fascinación.

\- Ojos rojos de la locura [B +]: Reisen nace con los Ojos de la Luna, lo que se dice que puede romper la cordura mental incluso del ser más estable y pacífico con solo mirarla a los ojos. Puede neutralizar la habilidad Bravura de cada objetivo con un rango de B o inferior, y llevarlo a una locura total.

\- Puntería [B +]: La capacidad de usar y manejar armas proyectiles con una precisión y rapidez excelentes.

Fantasma noble:

\- Lunar Carabine [C / Anti-unit]: un tipo especial de rifle diseñado con la tecnología avanzada de Lunarians y capaz de disparar balas cargadas de Prana que inflige daño conceptual y también es capaz de dañar los circuitos mágicos del objetivo, reduciéndolo suministro de prana.

\- Mirada de la luna fantasma sombría: Lunatic Red Eyes [B + / Reality Marble - Anti-Unit]: usando sus Red Eyes of Madness, puede envolver al objetivo en una horrible ilusión similar a Marble Phantasm, donde es capaz de doblar la reglas de todo lo que está dentro, causando al objetivo una ruptura mental brutal (independientemente del rango de valentía y vitrificación), y bombardeándolo con poderosos disparos omnidireccionales de danmaku que puede controlar incluso la velocidad de las balas y hacerlo invisible.

**Entrevista.**

Ritsuka: Ahora invoque una chica coneja… ¡EMIYA TUS CATALIZADORES SON UNA MIERDA!

Emiya Avenger: No, de hecho, funciono, ella es una coneja lunar y tiene una historia bastante peculiar.

Reisen: Déjame adivinar… ¿otra guerra del santo grial?

Emiya Avenger: Para ser preciso debemos proteger la historia de la humanidad de perderse de unas singularidades espacio temporales. Te lo explico más tarde.

Reisen: Bueno, técnicamente no estoy muerta y fui invocada en mi propio cuerpo…

Ritsuka: ¡¿Qué?!

Emiya Avenger: Es uno de esos casos de invocación extraña.

Reisen: Como sea ya estoy aquí y estaré a su disposición Master. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Ritsuka: De momento en echarnos una mano con las labores domésticas y de mantenimiento de Chaldea, solo te pido que te alejes de estos pervertidos.

Le pasa unas fotos de los cochinotes más pervertidos de Chaldea.

Ritsuka: Si te quieren meter mano, Mama Maria y Mama Rakyo los pondrán en su sitio, especialmente cuídate de este rubio de ojos rojos, hace rato que le quiere echar mano a nuestra querida Chocola y cómo te vez muy indefensa y medio inocente…

Reisen empieza a tener flashbacks de Vietnam en donde ha sido profanada las veces que ha sido invocada como Servant.

Ritsuka: ¿Reisen-san?

Reisen: ¿No usara un Reiju para abusar de mí? ¿Verdad?

Ritsuka: ¿Eh?

Emiya Avenger: Hay dios…

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Esta vez le toco a Reisen, un personaje de Touhou que estaba en mi dichosa lista y es menos problemático sacar info de los personajes de touhou para las entrevistas.**

**Esta servant Reisen ya sido convocada en otras guerras del santo grial y como la conejita esta buena y sexy…**

**La verdad que si esta tendría algo del trasfondo presentado en el doujin Eientei De Usagi Gari ~Kagen~ de Kishiri Toworu.**

**En dicho doujin ponen que Reisen fue abusada sexualmente y que Eirin asesino a sus abusadores, que eran soldados Lunarian que después de violarla iban a matarla, hasta que Eirin la salva, el resto es historia normal de Touhou.**

**Por eso Reisen se traumo con lo de las profanaciones y con el hecho de que hay muchos pervertidos por ahí en Chaldea.**

**Si quieres tienes a Reisen como servant, no uses tus reijus para abusar de ella**

**si eres amable con ella, si logras crear un vínculo emocional**

**posiblemente compartas cama con esta hermosa conejita.**

**Próxima ficha de servant es la de Luigi escanor.**


	35. La guerrera del amor y la justicia

**"Cuando me levanto en la mañana, veo como el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve... el reloj cucú suena para decirme que ya son las 7 y entonces mamá grita, ¡Ya levántate o llegarás tarde a la escuela!... le contesto a medio dormir, "por favor déjame dormir 3 minutos más".**

**Todos los días llego tarde a la escuela, y la maestra me hace estar parada en el pasillo. ¡También saco malas calificaciones en los exámenes... después de clases, comemos hotcakes! y quedamos fascinadas con los vestidos de fiestas que están en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas... me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... me encantaría..."**

Nombre verdadero: Tsukino Usagi.

Alias: Sailor Cosmos.

Alineamiento: Bueno Legal.

Clase: Gran Lancer (después de usar su noble fantasma pasa a ser Sailor Moon pasando a ser clase caster.)

Estadísticas

Fuerza: E

Agilidad: B

Resistencia: C

Mana: Ex

Suerte: E (La vida de Usagi desde sus vidas pasadas están llenas de desgracias.)

Noble Fantasma: Ex

Habilidades de clase

Resistencia Mágica Ex

A este nivel solo los ataques mágicos que sean anti sistema solar o superior pueden dañarla, así como altos rituales divinos, esto es debido a su gran bondad y amor. (Usagi ha sido capaz de tanquear ataques capaces en su forma de Eternal Sailor Moon, en sus transformaciones más débiles y como Usagi fue capaz de contrarrestar un ataque de sailor galaxia, que sin siquiera transformarse tenía el poder de arrasar ciudades sin problemas, por lo que los ataques energéticos en su mayoría quedan descartados)

Habilidades personales

Instinto B

Es la capacidad de identificar instantáneamente " el mejor curso de acción personal " durante el combate. Debido a que esta habilidad permite la predicción de la trayectoria, es posible evitar ataques de armas de fuego.

A través de esta habilidad, es posible reducir a la mitad las penalizaciones infligidas por la interferencia visual y auditiva.

Maestría energética espiritual Ex

Nunca se especifica el tipo de poder que usa en la obra de Sailor Moon, pero debido a la naturaleza cósmica de sus poderes, lo que más se le parece es la cosmo energía, ya que obedece mucho a las reglas de estas los poderes de las sailor.

Por lo que Sailor Cosmos esta al mismo nivel o superior al de los dioses de Saint Seiya, además mucho de los villanos de Sailor estaban al mismo nivel y en contadas ocasiones de los pesos pesados de los villanos de ficción.

Por lo que el poder y energía capaz de usar Sailor cosmos es inconmensurable.

Manipulación Espacio temporal C

Sailor Cosmos es capaz de viajar en el tiempo, pero esta habilidad está limitada en la cantidad de veces que puede hacerlo.

Carisma Ex

En sus encarnaciones pasadas, Sailor Cosmos fue una poderosa reina que gobernó la tierra con bondad y justicia.

Sailor Moon es capaz de inspirar valor los corazones de las personas usando el poder de su corazón, haciendo que la moral de las tropas jamás decaiga.

Aumenta enormemente los parámetros de Aliados en combate.

Alta Hechicería Ex

Sailor Cosmos tiene acceso a todos las habilidades y poderes de su anterior encarnación, Sailor.

Además, tiene la capacidad de crear barreras capaces incluso de frenar el poder del big bam.

Aparte de usar una gran capacidad de usar poderes curativos y resucitar a los muertos.

Divinidad Ex

Es la medida de si uno tiene aptitud del Espíritu Divino o no. A niveles altos, uno es tratado como una raza mixta de un Espíritu Divino, y el nivel disminuye cuando el rango del Espíritu Heroico como Monstruo o Bestia Demoníaca aumenta. También puede disminuir debido a la aversión por los dioses. Aquellos que tienen una Divinidad de rango A o superior han alcanzado el Trono de los Dioses. También tiene un efecto que reduce los valores defensivos especiales llamados " defensa de purga " en proporción al Rango de la Divinidad. Puede atravesar habilidades como la Protección de la fe e iluminación del fruto sagrado.

Sailor Cosmos era la entidad soberana de la luna y posterior entidad protectora del universo.

Por lo que su divinidad es la más alta entre los servants.

Nobles Fantasmas

Cetro Lunar, Cristal de plata. Ex

El cetro ya es considerado una lanza (a pesar de no serlo), esto es lo que en realidad canaliza la mayoría de los poderes de Sailor Cosmos.

Lambda Power Ex

Se dice que Sailor Cosmos tiene el poder Lambda, un poder que posee incluso cuando era Eternal Sailor Moon. Se describe como la capacidad de perder todo para que ella pueda salvarlo todo. Esto se puede interpretar de muchas maneras. La vemos usar muchos poderes, pero no pronuncia ningún encantamiento o frase para activarlos como vemos que otras Sailor Senshi hacen a veces, por lo que el verdadero alcance de sus habilidades es ampliamente desconocido.

Este es el noble fantasma definitivo de la princesa Serenity, con el cual nació, su don y su maldición, aquel que la acompaño desde que su semilla estelar salió del caldero primordial, el lugar que se encuentra en el centro del universo, el lugar de donde nacen las estrellas.

Poder que siempre la acompaño en cada una de sus encarnaciones.

**Entrevista**

Ritsuka: Ahora si invocamos a la servant toda poderosa de la que hablaba Emiya el vengador.

Usagi: Bueno… yo no me siento poderosa, solo quiero ser tratada como una persona normal.

Yuki: Hola Tsukino-san, es bueno verte de nuevo.

Usagi: Hola Yuki, veo que ahora eres una servant. ¿Cuál es tu clase?

Yuki: Soy caster. ¿Y tu?

Usagi: Soy lancer, de hecho, soy la gran lancer, mi báculo es considerado una lanza, creo que Araya izo trampa porque no califico como lancer.

Ritsuka: ¿Se conocen?

Yuki: En mi mundo ella fue quien puso orden y con el tiempo murió y rencarno varias veces, en más de una ocasión nos rencontramos en nuestras nuevas vidas, incluso como aliadas servants en las guerras del santo grial de otras dimensiones.

Ritsuka: Gran lancer… para ser gran lancer debes ser la creadora de una civilización.

Usagi: En efecto y mi misión en esta ocasión es prevenir un horrible futuro, solo cuando acabe con la amenaza por venir ya no me necesitaran, pero parte de la solución es lograr que la trinidad se junte.

Ritsuka: ¿La trinidad?

Usagi: Los servants tenemos conexiones con las diferentes versiones de nosotros mismos de diferentes realidades en mayor o menor medida.

Seiya no ha dejado su título de Gran Archer a pesar de vencer al Caos Nuclear. Porque su misión aún no ha terminado ya que falta un miembro para completarla.

Ritsuka: ¡¿Significa que se necesitan tres gran servants para detener el peligro por venir?!

Usagi: Si, se necesita de mí, "la guerrera del amor y la justicia", del "caballero de la esperanza" y "del guerrero que supera sus propios límites".

Ritsuka: ¿"del guerrero que supera sus propios límites"?

Usagi: El legendario guerrero super sayajin, Son Goku, el gran Rider.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bueno, ya vendrá la versión Caster de Usagi o serena más a futuro.**

**¿Por qué gran lancer?**

**Porque en su historia ella gobierna el mundo en mil años en el futuro, lo cual la hace la creadora de una civilización, el milenio de plata.**

**Bueno Serena es una de las heroínas del manga y el anime más poderosas que existen sin ser reality warper.**

**La naturaleza de los poderes de las sailor es muy parecida al cosmos de saint saiya y son básicamente, heroínas de naturaleza cósmica.**

**Por lo que los poderes de las sailors y los santos de athena nos de naturaleza similar.**

**Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, Sailor Moon no es para nada devil, de hecho, es muy poderosa y su poder solo califica como inconmensurable.**

**Sailor Moon ha enfrentado a enemigos de carácter cósmico y casi lovecrafniano.**

**Enemigos que vencerían sin dificultad a varios personajes, especialmente Goku, el cual no sería capza de vencer a los villanos principales que ha enfrentado la guerrera del amor.**

**¿Por qué Sailor moon es tan infravalorada?**

**La respuesta es la adaptación animada de los noventas, pues es una versión muy distinta al manga, el cual toca temas algo fuertes, violentos y entre otras cosas.**

**En el anime se diluyo mucho el contenido violento del manga, ya que las sailors no se tentaban el corazón a la hora acabar con sus enemigos.**

**A sailor moon siempre se la madreaban porque querer dialogar y al no dejarle muchas opciones a Serena… pues tenía que matar.**

**¿Qué les pareció esta gran lancer?**

**¿Listos para ver a Goku en su forma de gran Rider?**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	36. El rey de la no vida

**Soy el ave de Hermes…**

**¡Devore mis propias alas!**

**No existe tal cosa como la vida eterna.**

Clase: Assassin/ Gran Assassin

Nombre verdadero: Vlap Tepes III

Alias: Drácula, Alucard.

Alineamiento: Caótico Maligno.

Parámetros

Fuerza: B

Agilidad: B

Resistencia: D

Suerte: B

Mana: A++

Noble fantasma A++

Habilidades de clase

Ocultar presencia C

Oculta su presencia completamente, ideal para el espionaje, pero pierde total eficiencia al entrar en combate.

Habilidades personales.

Instinto B

Capacidad de identificar instantáneamente " el mejor curso de acción personal " durante el combate. Debido a que esta habilidad permite la predicción de la trayectoria, es posible evitar ataques de armas de fuego.

A través de esta habilidad, es posible reducir a la mitad las penalizaciones infligidas por la interferencia visual y auditiva.

Fuerza Monstruosa B

Es una habilidad que otorga temporalmente un rango al parámetro Fuerza de uno por un límite de tiempo determinado por la clasificación de esta habilidad. Nace de la naturaleza del titular como un monstruo o una bestia demoníaca.

Cuando Alucard usa esta habilidad, más se inhumano es.

Rey de la no vida Ex

Alucard es un vampiro único en su tipo, no posee las debilidades de un típico y estereotipado nosferatu.

A continuación, sus habilidades y hazañas demostradas

Velocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos: Alucard es demasiado rápido para que el ojo humano lo siga, pero otros vampiros como Walter y Tubalcain Alhambra [2] pueden seguirle el paso. Alexander Anderson, un regenerador, también puede hacer esto, casi igualando paso a paso y golpe por golpe en una pelea. Los tiempos de reacción de Alucard son de primera categoría, lo que le permite atrapar las balas de Rip Van WIinkle con los dientes, a pesar de que una de estas balas penetraba un mirlo SR-71 varias veces mientras el avión se movía lo más rápido posible.

Resistencia mejorada: Alucard sufre el mayor daño sin retroceder ni emitir ningún sonido, permitiendo silenciosamente que el enemigo ataque antes de tomar represalias por diez. Incluso puede atacar después de ser destrozado por las balas. Después de que Rip Van Winkle estrella su Blackbird, sale de la nave sin rascarse y destruye fácilmente a todos a bordo, incluso cuando usan armas de alto calibre en él. Ha sido arrojado a través de los rascacielos, sangrado en exceso, e incluso Walter no sabe de ninguna otra manera de derrotarlo que matarlo una y otra vez hasta que se queda abajo.

Durabilidad mejorada: Alucard parece tener la capacidad de endurecer la superficie de su cuerpo hasta el punto en que, en un choque directo con una de las cartas de juego de Tubalcain Alhambra, pudo destrozarlo sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de que se demostró que las cartas ser capaz de cortar una cáscara de cañón de uranio empobrecido por la mitad.

Regeneración: Alucard tiene la capacidad de recuperarse perfecta y rápidamente de cualquier lesión física. Ha sido destrozado por el armamento convencional y el armamento sagrado diseñado para matar a su especie y ha sobrevivido a todo. Las armas sagradas, si bien lo afectan más, se regeneran de todos modos si no tan rápido.

Percepción extrasensorial: Alucard tiene sentidos que no solo son más agudos que los de un mortal, lo que le otorga habilidades como la precisión perfecta, sino que tiene habilidades que carecen por completo. En particular, posee un 'tercer ojo' que le permite ver cosas desde muy, muy lejos. Aunque nunca lo usa para hacerlo, es probable que pueda ver a través de cosas que engañan a los ojos humanos, como lo hace Seras cuando se enfrenta a Zorin Blitz. Esta no es una habilidad inherente y debe usarse conscientemente, ya que Alucard no pudo ver a través de los clones ilusorios de Tubalcain. Del mismo modo, Seras no pudo ver a través de las ilusiones de Zorin hasta que se le dijo directamente que eso era.

Composición oscura: aunque generalmente usa una forma corpórea, humanoide, Alucard está compuesto de una sustancia de otro mundo muy variable que es de núcleo negro y rojizo en sus bordes. Esto se puede ver especialmente cuando recibe grandes daños, ya que la oscuridad es inmune al armamento convencional. Además de componer su ser, puede servir como arma. Alucard puede transformar este material en prácticamente cualquier cosa que elija, como un charco de sustancia pegajosa.

Intangibilidad: Alucard tiene la capacidad de caminar a través de objetos sólidos, como paredes.

Hematófaga: como vampiro, Alucard tiene la capacidad de consumir sangre cruda. Tiene colmillos largos y cónicos para ayudar en este trabajo, así como una lengua serpentina. Se ha visto que sus hábitos de alimentación varían: desde la tradicional mordida en el cuello hasta simplemente desgarrar a las personas y devorarlas. Alucard no parece necesitar sangre para sobrevivir, sin embargo, si se le priva de ella, entrará en un estado inactivo similar a la muerte.

Hibernación: Alucard entrará en un estado latente si pasa demasiado tiempo sin sangre. Se desconoce si puede morir de hambre, ya que pasa décadas sin una gota de sangre antes de que un joven Integra lo encuentre. Nunca se aclara si esto es exclusivo de él o si todos los vampiros pueden hacer esto.

Hemocinesis: Alucard tiene la capacidad de manipular la sangre. Esta capacidad parece estar limitada a la sangre fuera del cuerpo, ya que nunca se lo ve influir en la sangre de los enemigos mientras están intactos.

Absorción del alma: Al drenar a una persona de su sangre, Alucard gana el dominio sobre sus almas y sus formas. También adquiere cualquier conocimiento que posean, ya que fue capaz de averiguar sobre Millennium drenando Tubalcain Alhambra de su sangre.

Control familiar: Alucard puede convocar a cualquiera que esté tomando el alma a voluntad. Tiene una legión entera viviendo dentro de él, pero parece favorecer el uso de Baskerville, el Perro Negro. A quien sea que absorba, sus poderes están a su disposición. Mientras Seras le da a su familiar, Pip Bernadotte, algo de reinado libre dentro de su propia alma, Alucard parece contentarse con dominar completamente todo lo que vive dentro de él. No está claro si esto se debe a sus voluntades individuales o una falta de experiencia por parte de Seras.

Cambio de forma: aunque la forma no es de particular importancia para él, Alucard afirma que puede transformarse en cualquier cosa. Se ha convertido en una niña, varios murciélagos, una oscuridad amorfa, tiene varias formas "predeterminadas", y puede asumir la forma de un perro del infierno. Se desconoce si puede tomar la forma de objetos inanimados como mesas o sillas.

Cuerpo de niebla: Alucard es capaz de convertir su cuerpo en una especie de niebla rojiza oscura para inutilizar los ataques contra él.

Telepatía: Alucard puede comunicarse telepáticamente con su novato, Seras. La telepatía no parece tener un alcance máximo. También puede leer los pensamientos de los demás, si lo desea.

Telequinesis: Alucard mostró dicha habilidad cuando pudo trasladar el HMS Eagle a Londres durante la noche. Dicha habilidad también se demostró en el OVA cuando derribó a dos de los guardaespaldas de la reina sin siquiera tocarlos, y cómo cerró la puerta de golpe cuando el equipo SWAT que lo atacó en el hotel intentó escapar. También se puede suponer que utilizó la telequinesis para arrojar a todo el equipo SWAT fuera del hotel para empalarlos en postes de bandera.

Caminante diurno: otros vampiros operan en la oscuridad, debido a una presunta debilidad a la luz. Sin embargo, Alucard parece no tener problemas con la luz solar, solo se queja de que estar despierto durante el día es agotador.

Control del clima: la capacidad de controlar el clima hasta un límite desconocido, como lo demuestra la niebla creada cuando regresó a Londres a bordo del HMS Eagle.

Hipnosis: Alucard tiene la capacidad de controlar las mentes, haciéndolo exclusivamente con humanos. El humano afectado entrará en un estado eufórico, similar al estupor, y sus ojos brillarán rojos. Serán flexibles con todos los diseños de Alucard, haciendo y hablando como él quiera. Este vínculo hipnótico se establece a través del contacto visual directo y no flaquea, incluso cuando la atención de Alucard está en otra parte.

Desafío de la gravedad: se muestra que Alucard, durante su pelea con Tubalcain, no solo puede pararse verticalmente en una pared, sino que corre hacia atrás. Esto indicaría cierta capacidad para desafiar la gravedad. Además, durante la primera misión de Seras, Alucard se ve flotando detrás de Seras.

Detección sobrenatural: la capacidad de sentir la actividad sobrenatural. En The Dawn, una precuela de Hellsing, Alucard sabía que el Capitán era un hombre lobo en el momento en que lo vio, y en el OVA, podía ver las bendiciones en las bayonetas del Padre Anderson, así como la barrera sagrada que evitaba su escape.

Estas son las habilidades conocidas de Alucard que ha mostrado a través de la obra de Hellsing.

Noble fantasma.

Casull y Jackal C

Son las dos pistolas de Alucard, hechas específicamente para él.

Casull es un arma para matar vampiros, por lo que dañara consistentemente a criaturas de esta categoría

Jackal por su lado es un arma creada para pelear contra el padre Alexander Anderson, por lo que hará más daño a seres con grandes dotes regenerativos, que posean una enorme fe y criaturas de la noche.

Ambas usan balas de plata bendecidas de gran poder, por lo que dañaran a seres que vaya en contra de la fe judío cristiana.

Monedas de Vida A

Alucard es inmortal por la gran cantidad que ha consumido, cada vez que recibe un golpe mortal, muere, pierde un alma, se regenera y puede repetir el proceso hasta que se le acaben las almas.

El numero base de almas es de 3,424,867, pero va aumentando con la cantidad de sangre que vaya consumiendo.

No solo las almas le dan su "inmortalidad", sino también los recuerdos y conocimientos de aquellos que haya consumido.

Liberación del sello de restricción de Cromwell, nivel cero. El ejercito de Valaquia. A++

Noble fantasma que requiere la autorización del Master para ser activado, pero antes el rey de la no vida dirá las siguientes palabras.

"**Soy el que sostiene el arma"**

"**Yo apunto"**

"**Yo pongo el cargador y deslizo la cámara"**

"**Yo soy el que quita el seguro"**

"**Pero…"  
"Tú eres quien realmente los mata"**

**Asi que ¿Qué harás?**

"**Deme una orden. Master"**

Si la respuesta de su master está llena de valor y determinación Alucard liberara las almas que tenga en ese momento, las cuales serán familiares que lucharan al mando de Alucard.

Mostrando su verdadera apariencia, mostrando a Vlap III, Drácula.

Cuando su ejército esta liberado es cuando Drácula es vulnerable y puede morir, ya que se despoja de sus almas.

Tu eres yo. Cuando el monstruo llora. Ex

Noble fantasma que representa su última batalla contra el padre Alexander Anderson.

Niega la divinidad, inmortalidad, defensas o voluntad de luchar de un monstruo.

Un ser que se haya convertido en monstruo por propia voluntad perderá todas sus invulnerabilidades.

Le da concepto de muerte a lo que no posee muerte, da muerte a los monstruos que fueron creados por la fe, la ambición o cualquier decisión personal.

Todo aquel que se transforme en monstruo por propia voluntad caerá por las manos de Alucard.

Noble fantasma de gran servant, el verdadero noble fantasma del rey de la no vida.

**Entrevista.**

Yuki, Emiya Avenger y Usagi: Esto se va a poner feo.

Ritsuka: No se como le hice para que este engendro del demonio me respetara.

Elizabeth: ¿Ahora tengo otro tío Vlap?

Vlap III: ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Si optengo el grial desapareceré a Dracula de la historia humana! ¿No soy un monstruo!

Ritsuka: Ok, ok. Parece que tenemos un mal entendido…

Yuki: Señor Tapes, esta versión de usted es el Dracula de mi mundo de origen, el cual si era el vampiro de la novela de Stoker y el mismo Vlap Tepes III.

El es usted de otra dimensión, el rey de la no vida.

Vlap III: Ya no puedo tolerar la existencia de Dracula.

Alucard: Pero eres Dracula, eres monstruo. No puedes negar el pasado. ¿Acaso no empalaste a tus enemigos? ¿Acaso no aterrorizaste a tus súbditos?

Tu eres yo y yo soy tu… solo que tu no te convertiste en un monstruo de verdad, moriste con tu humanidad. No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres.

Solo tienes el poder de un monstruo el cual se alimenta con la leyenda del conde Dracula… un monstruo inocente…

Vlap: Es verdad… compartimos mucho en común.

Alucard: Se lo que se siente…

Elizabet: veo que ya son amigos.

Alucard: Eres una versión de mi sobrina bastante peculiar y mona. Me recuerdas a mi disipula Seras Victoria.

Acaricia tiernamente la cabeza de Elizabeth.

Ritsuka: veo que se calmaron las cosas. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Conde?

Alucard: Claro.

Ritsuka: ¿Tienes un deseo para el grial?

Alucard: Morir a manos de un humano, solo un humano puede matar monstruos. Deseo con todo mi ser que un humano con una férrea voluntad acabe con mi existencia.

Deseo morir tan dignamente como cualquier ser humano. Derecho al que renuncie al convertirme en un vampiro.

Ritsuka: Creo que… posiblemente lo logres si sigues con nosotros ayudándonos.

Alucard: Me temes y me enfrentas aun teniendo miedo y ahora me tratas como un camarada…

Me reconfortas Ritsuka Fujimaru. Te ayudare en tu misión Master… ordéname y tus enemigos caerán ante mi.

Elizabeth: Este tio Vlap da mucho miedo.

Yuki: Y apenas es la punta del iceberg. Da gracias que somos aliados y no estamos en el menú.

Ritsuka: Necesitaras terapia luego de verlo en acción Eli-chan.

**Notas de paradoja**

**Esta ficha nacio luego ver una serie resumida de hellsing ultimate y me puse nostálgico.**

**Alucard es uno de los protagonistas más poderosos del anime.**

**Literalmente un monstruo que le hace honor al conde Drácula.**

**Este es mi gran assassin.**

**Por lo que es mi tercer gran servant.**

**El siguiente es goku como gran rider para que la trinidad este realmente completa.**

**¿Qué les pareció esta ficha?**

**Díganlo en comentarios.**


	37. El héroe de nuestra infancia

"**Vine a despedirme.**

**Tal vez creas que solo vengo a burlarme de ti Yue.**

**Adiós chicos no me queda mucho tiempo para despedirme.**

**Hola Vegeta, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.**

**Hola Saori, te estaba esperando.**

**Nunca los deje realmente.**

**Nunca te deje sola Pan.**

**Siempre estaré ahí.**

Nombre verdadero: Son Goku/ Kakarotto

Alineamiento: caótico bueno.

Nombre: Son Goku/ Kakarotto

Alineamiento: Caótico bueno

Fuerza A

Resistencia A

Velocidad A++

Mana A++

Suerte A

Noble fantasma Ex

Habilidades de clase

Montura Ex

Goku es capaz de montar criaturas del rango de dragones divinos y cualquier criatura que por debajo de estos.

Habilidades personales.

Carisma D: habilidad que le permite tener cierto encanto para dirigir.

Son Goku en vida pese a no todo mundo le agradaba, pero lograba hacer que sus enemigos lograran tenerle algo de respeto y ganarse su amistad.

Aparte Goku lograba generar una confianza en sus compañeros y amigos, pues sentían que las cosas saldrían bien con él al frente de batalla.

a este nivel Goku gana una ventaja de poder en pelear en grupos con desventaja numérica personas, aparte de inspirar a sus aliados, estos ganan un pequeño aumento de poder en sus estadísticas.

Ojo de la mente verdadero B.

Puede predecir los movimientos del oponente mediante el análisis de estos.

A este nivel Goku difícilmente puede ser sorprendido gracias a su entrenamiento y experiencia en combate.

Sensibilidad extrasensorial B

Goku en vida podía sentir la presencia de su enemigo mediante el ki, pero en este caso puede sentir la presencia de fuentes mágicas sin ningún problema. Esta habilidad no sirve contra la habilidad ocultar presencia.

A este nivel no es posible que alguien se esconda de Goku en un continente.

Ocultar presencia C.

Goku puede ocultar su presencia totalmente. Pierde su eficiencia al entrar en combate.

Artes marciales A.

Goku fue un gran artista marcial en vida.

Aumenta sus parámetros de combate al pelear desarmado y más si su oponente va armado.

Tácticas militares B.

Son conocimientos tácticos que le permiten tener ventaja para pelear con grandes grupos de enemigos. Esto le da cierta ventaja de predecir ataques de tipo anti ejército o superior.

Nobles fantasmas.

Kamehame ha A++

Su más famosa técnica, capaz de destruir planetas.

Kamehame Ha X 10

Versión mejorada del Kamehame ha, Capaz de borrar sistemas solares.

Genkidama, la esperanza de todos. Ex

Técnica de Goku en la cual llama a las fuerzas de la naturaleza a que le ofrezcan su poder.

Este noble fantasma puede tardar en conjurarse.

Genkidama, la esperanza de todos. Este noble fantasma tiene poder de erradicar todo lo que sea maligno. La Genkidama no puede dañar a las personas de buen corazón, si esta es lanzada contra alguien de buen corazón, esta persona puede detenerla con las manos y dirigirla hacia un nuevo objetivo.

Noveno sentido, Arayashiki Ex

El alma de Goku trascendió más allá de la de cualquier mortal, obtuvo el poder de trascender mas allá de la muerte.

Goku ya no necesita de transformaciones, puesto que ha alcanzado la cúspide de todo su potencial.

Sus transformaciones ya no son necesarias, puesto que a trascendido mas allá de la divinidad.

Goku realizó una enorme cantidad de viajes interdimensionales y aprendió diferentes técnicas y usos de energía. Goku no solo puede usar el ki, si no también cosmo energía y magia.

Goku superará cualquier limite que se le haya impuesto, no importa que tan mal se vea la situación, que tan desfavorable sea la batalla, Goku estará a la altura de la amenaza.

Este Noble fantasma ara que Goku iguale el poder de sus enemigos.

Golpe de dragón destructor dorado Ex

Técnica final de Goku, capaz de superar cualquier defensa.

Si el Golpe de Dragón destructor dorado golpea a una fuerza inamovible, la moverá, superara y destruirá cualquier defensa que se le oponga.

Para este noble fantasma toda defensa es inútil.

Shenlong, el dragón que concede deseos. Ex

Invoca a Shenlong para pedir un deseo, un desinteresado milagro se hará realidad mientras Goku monte al gran dragon.

Este es el noble fantasma de Gran Rider de Son Goku.

Entrevista.

Goku y Arturia están comiendo como los barriles sin fondo que son.

Emiya Archer: Lo que faltaba, otro barril sin fondo.

Ritsuka: Pero no te quejas con Arturia.

Emiya la ve enojado, como cuando trae perejil en vez de cilantro, acto seguido se encoge.

Ritsuka: Bueno… ¿Dónde están Seiya y Usagi?

El arquero rojo hace ademanes con sus ojos, señalándole donde estaban sentados.

Usagi: Ese morenazo cocina delicioso.

Seiya: No puedo moverme ni un milímetro.

Emiya: Estos ni se pueden ni mover.

Emiya: esos dos han tragado como cerdos y llegaron a su límite en cuanto a estos… un Goku era demasiado… ¡¿pero dos?!

Ritsuka: tranquilo… por cierto… se ve que conoces a muchos servants.

Es como si todos ellos te conocieran de ti a pesar de ser de diferentes dimensiones.

Goku: Lo que pasa es que siempre pasa algunas cosas que me hacen hacer esto de viajar entre mundos.

Tuve muchas aventuras en múltiples universos y dimensiones.

Hizo muchos amigos, luche grandes batallas y un sinfín de cosas pasaron.

¿Sabías que Medea y yo fuimos enemigos? Una loca aventura.

Ritsuka: Ya veo porque no te hablaba y se sentía incomoda contigo, de hecho, paso igual con el primer señor Goku… son tan… diferentes.

El Goku Saver es un le gusta medirse, pero tu… no.

Goku: Porque no somos el mismo Goku, de hecho, él tiene transformaciones y poderes que yo no poseía en vida, como que él no sabe que es el super sayajin 4 y me sorprendió el super sayajin dios.

Ritsuka: Pero los servants que te conocieron hablan de ti con mucho respeto y cariño.

Goku: Te contaría mis hazañas, pero es una historia muy larga.

Ritsuka: Bueno, hay tiempo y deseo escucharlas.

Arturia: Quiero más.

Emiya: Saber… te serviré más, pero guarda silencio, yo también quiero escuchar.

Goku empezó a contar sus aventuras en otros mundos, el cómo conoció a grandes aliados, el cómo enfrento a poderosos enemigos y muchas cosas más.

Al final del día Goku se dio cuenta que todos los servants de Chaldea se juntaron para escuchar su historia, la leyenda de Son Goku.

**Notas de Paradoja**

**Bien este es el Goku es el Goku de GT, ese Goku que se fue con Shenlong.**

**Pero no es cualquier Goku, es ese Goku de la era de oro de los fanfics en español, cuando existía la página de Sayajin Heavens.**

**En dicha página encontré muchos de los que en mi opinión fueron los mejores fanfic crosover que había leído.**

**Como los de Eduardo Castro, en su Fanfic "Los Fundamentos del Poder" el enemigo a vencer era la bruja Medea.**

**Del Goku de GT se decían muchas cosas y teorías locas, que se convirtió en dios, que Goku alcanzó un nivel demasiado alto y que trascendió mas allá de la existencia.**

**Yo personalmente prefiero esta teoría.**

**Pese a mi desdén hacia el fandom de dragon ball, pues siempre ponen a Goku como alguien invencible siendo que no lo es, hice esto como una carta de amor.**

**Esta ficha es homenaje a los fanfics crosover de la desaparecida Sayajin Heavens.**

**Este Goku es el Goku de esos Crossovers tan maravillosos que me introdujeron a este mundillo.**

**En ese tiempo no tenía compu ni internet propios, todo lo que me alimentaba eran las revistas de Conexión Manga.**

**Me siento viejo.**

**Elflojo se te cumplió.**

**Además, hay alguien que cree que el doom Slayer como Berserker debe hablar.**

**Mr. Chainsaw… Aunque Tipe-Moon se pase esto por el arco del triunfo…**

**Los Berserkers son masas de odio que sacrifican cordura a cambio de más poder y en teoría no deberían hablar, especialmente si tienen una rabia asesina sin paralelo.**

**Faltan tres gran servant, el próximo gran servant será el gran saber.**

**Asepto sugerencias para quien sería el gran caster y el gran berserker.**

**Como sea, me gustaría que hubiera reseñas, las reseñas me dicen en que estoy mal y que debo mejorar.**

**¿Qué les pareció esta ficha?**


	38. La esclava y el dragón

**Fuiste abusada y torturada de una forma vil**

**Pero al final fuiste salvada**

**Y encontraste alguien que te dio la felicidad que el destino te había negado.**

**Ahora busco a alguien con un alma digna**

**Tu cuerpo ya no es puro**

**Pero tu corazón tiene un inmenso amor**

**Un amor equiparable a mi poder**

**Te necesito para proteger este mundo**

**¿Me ayudaras?**

**Sylvie…**

Clase: Caster

Nombre Verdadero: Sylvie/Bahamuth, rey de los dragones.

Alineamiento: Bueno legal

Estadísticas.

Fuerza: E

Resistencia: E

Velocidad: E

Mana: A++

Suerte: B

Noble fantasma: A++

Habilidades de clase

Creación de territorio A+

La capacidad de crear un terreno ventajoso como Magus.

A este nivel se crea un templo que es muy superior a un taller.

Bahamuth es el dios de los dragones al fin de cuentas y las reglas de su templo se respeta.

Creación de objetos Ex

Crea objetos cercanos a la magia.

Bahamuth es capaz de crear objetos como piedras encantadas que al ser lanzadas explotan liberando encantamientos prohibidos de gran poder.

Habilidades personales.

Alto siervo A

Habilidad que denota Sylvie como alto siervo.

Sylvie es el contenedor del dios dragón Bahamuth, una entidad que gobierna y es venerada por los dragones.

Resistencia mágica A+

Es intocable por los magos modernos, incluso es difícil dañarle con magia de la era de los dioses.

Divinidad A+

Es la medida de si uno tiene aptitud del Espíritu Divino o no. A niveles altos, uno es tratado como una raza mixta de un Espíritu Divino, y el nivel disminuye cuando el rango del Espíritu Heroico como Monstruo o Bestia Demoníaca aumenta. También puede disminuir debido a la aversión por los dioses. Aquellos que tienen una Divinidad de rango A o superior han alcanzado el Trono de los Dioses. También tiene un efecto que reduce los valores defensivos especiales llamados " defensa de purga " en proporción al Rango de la Divinidad. Puede atravesar habilidades como la Protección de la fe e iluminación del fruto sagrado.

La divinidad de Bahamuth es lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sylvie sea reconocida como el avatar humano del dios dragón.

Núcleo divino de la diosa. B

Es una habilidad que expresa que uno es una diosa perfeccionada desde el nacimiento. Una habilidad compuesta que comprende la Divinidad de la habilidad, preserva el carácter absoluto de la mente y el cuerpo, repele toda interferencia mental, evita que el cuerpo crezca y evita que la figura cambie sin importar cuántas calorías se absorban.

Como ella es una pseudo servant, el rango solo es de B. Pero nada de eso importa.

"¡La figura! ¡No! ¡Cambia! " Así que Sylvie puede comer todos los dulces que quiera.

Alta Hechicería A++

Bahamuth domina magia de la era de los dioses, pues su mito es muy antiguo, pero no solo eso.

También domina la magia negra definitiva Artema, una magia tan poderosa capaz de reducir cualquier fortaleza a simples escombros.

Asi como hechizos prohibidos y otros más regulares.

Copia de seguridad Ex

Si Sylvie es herida de muerte, Bahamuth sanara su cuerpo y llevara de vuelta está a su mundo de origen completamente a salvo.

Instinto A

Es la capacidad de identificar instantáneamente " el mejor curso de acción personal " durante el combate. Debido a que esta habilidad permite la predicción de la trayectoria, es posible evitar ataques de armas de fuego.

A este nivel se trata esencialmente de predecir el futuro. A través de esta habilidad, es posible negar las penalizaciones infligidas por interferencia visual y auditiva hasta cierto punto.

Noble fantasma

El señor de los dragones A++

Sylvie se transforma en el dios en persona.

Sus estadísticas de fuerza, resistencia y velocidad suben a A++

Sylvie se transforma en un poderoso dragón de escamas purpuras de gran poder que infunde temor y respeto de quince metros que puede volar a una velocidad pasmosa que muy pocas cosas creadas por el hombre pueden igualar.

La dulce voz de Sylvie es remplazada por la severa voz del dios dragón.

Esta transformación es temporal, pero cuando finaliza deja sumamente debilitada Sylvie, teniendo que dormir por un prolongado tiempo.

Mega Fulgor, la ira del rey de los dragones Bahamuth A++

Este noble fantasma solo puede ser usado cuando "El señor de los dragones" está activo.

Bahamuth lanzara una bola de energía de color azul que arde con una potencia capaz de derretir al oricalco como si fuese un hielo ante el calor de una forja incandescente.

Este noble fantasma es capaz de borrar ciudades enteras.

Apariencia física.

Para los que no conozcan el eroge Teaching Feeling, Sylvie es la chica en la que se enfoca totalmente el juego, la protagonista.

Es una chica de piel clara con cicatrices de quemaduras, posee cabello plateado y ojos azules.

Sylvie aparenta tener como unos doce años, aunque en realidad tiene más edad de lo que aparenta, pero es aún una adolecente, pese a esto es muy delgada debido a la desnutrición que a sufrido a lo largo de su vida.

En el juego pasa de ser una chica que sufría de abuso y torturas denigrantes a ser una chica algo tímida, alegre, acomedida y una ninfómana que siempre busca complacer sexualmente a su amo o sea el jugador.

Ella fue elegida para ser el contenedor de Bahamuth, el dios de los dragones.

Ella ahora es una pseudo servant, que fue invocada para evitar una calamidad.

Sylvie usa un elegante vestido purpura y negro de gran elegancia, en fundada con joyas y arreglada como si fuese una mujer de alta sociedad.

La cual espera en su templo la llegada del master de Chaldea para ver si es digna del poder del dios dragon.

Normalmente es Bahamuth el que controla a Sylvie la mayor parte del tiempo, la cual acepto voluntariamente ser el avatar del señor de los dragones.

Bahamuth es un orgulloso dragon pero al mismo tiempo justo, el cual luchara en contra del mal, pero el espera a un master digno que pueda salvar el mundo, el cual pondrá a prueba.

Historia.

En un templo dentro de una singularidad Ritsuka se encuentra cara a cara con Ritsuka.

Sylvie: Te eh estado esperando Fujimaru Ritsuka…

Ritsuka: Un servant… ¿Por qué estas interponiéndote? ¿Quién eres?

Sylvie: Soy el servant Caster, Bahamuth…

Ritsuka: El dios dragon…

En la voz de Ritsuka se oye una enorme preocupación ya que ante ella estaba lo que parecía ser un servant sumamente poderoso.

Mashu: ¿Es realmente el rey de los dragones?

Modred: Pues no parece la gran cosa. Sea lo que sea podemos vencerle, ya hemos peleado contra enemigos más duros que una caster enclenque.

El doom Slayer saca un letrero el cual dice; "No deberíamos subestimar a esta chica"

Aquiles: No por nada somos héroes de leyenda, podremos con esta caster.

King Hassan: Concuerdo con Aquiles, podremos contra Caster.

Ritsuka: Abuelo…

Kyoko: Como sea vamos a patearle el culo a esa diosa dragón. ¿Me acompañas Mami?

Mami: Como en los viejos tiempos.

La master de Chaldea pierde la duda y se llena de determinación, lista para para el desafío por el valor que le inspiraron sus servants a esta.

Ritsuka: Bien, aceptamos tu desafío dios de los dragones.

Sylvie: Esta será una dura prueba, Master de Chaldea.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bien, bien este es mi tercer pseudo servant. Me salió de pura inspiración.**

**La verdad estoy viendo un patrón.**

**Que todos mis pseudo servants son personajes de eroges**

**Emiya Shirou eroge**

**Minaduki Chocola eroge**

**Sylvie eroge**

**Además, Bahamuth tiene muchos mitos, en el más antiguo es un pescado que sostiene al mundo y en mitos más recientes es un dragón, el dios dragón.**

**Mucho de la inspiración vino de los final fantasy.**

**Pero si tienes Sylvie en tu Chaldea, no esperes que te haga el amor, pues Sylvie solo ama a su amo, el doctor.**

**Pero si está en un tu Chaldea te será mucha ayuda, pues muy acomedida y amable.**

**Pero puede existir la posibilidad de que les de té de flores rosas a alguien por accidente…**

**Y muchos diran que sea a Mashu ¿verdad?**

**Pero si eres mala con ella, te enfrentaras a la ira del dios dragon.**

**¿Qué les parecio mi Sylvie caster?**


	39. El héroe que salvo el futuro

**Han elegido este camino**

**La vida trabaja de maneras extrañas**

**Sus elecciones las han traído hasta aquí**

**Así como las mías **

**Les daré una nueva opción**

**Váyanse ahora y vivan**

**O quédense y enfrenten su destino…**

**Entonces…**

**Supongo que se quedaran**

**Quizás no fui claro…**

**Muy bien**

**Las decisiones que tomaron y las decisiones que le siguen**

**Son reflejo de quienes son realmente.**

Clase: Saber/Gran Saber

Nombre verdadero: Se desconoce su verdadero nombre.

Alias: Jack, Samurai Jack

Alineamiento: Bueno Legal

Estadísticas

Fuerza: C

Resistencia: C

Agilidad: B

Mana: A

Suerte: A

Noble Fantasma: A++

**Habilidades de clase**

**Montura C-**

Jack solo puede montar animales de carga y vehículos pequeños

**Resistencia Mágica C**

Puede negar hechizos de dos versos, pero la magia de alto nivel y rituales de gran nivel pueden dañarlo.

**Habilidades personales**

**Ojo de la mente (Verdadero) A**

Es una mayor capacidad de observación, refinada a través del entrenamiento, la disciplina y la experiencia. Una habilidad para evitar peligros que utiliza la inteligencia recopilada hasta el momento actual como base para predecir la actividad del oponente y cambiar la situación actual. Esto no es resultado del talento, sino de una abrumadora experiencia de combate. Un arma manejada por nada menos que un mortal, obtenida mediante un entrenamiento tenaz. Mientras haya incluso un 1% de posibilidades de reaparición, esta habilidad mejora en gran medida las posibilidades de ganar.

Capaz de analizar con calma las habilidades del oponente, así como las condiciones de batalla, incluso en peligro, y deducir un curso de acción apropiado después de considerar todas las posibilidades de escapar de una situación difícil.

**Vitrificación C**

Es un estado mental sereno, evita la interferencia mental hasta cierto punto.

**Conocimiento del respeto y la armonía B**

Es una habilidad que evita que se pierda la precisión y la eficiencia de las técnicas de combate, a este nivel los ataques son casi inteligibles.

**Experto en múltiples habilidades A**

Jack es conocedor de múltiples artes marciales y disciplinas, así mismo como otras habilidades que le ayudan a salir bien librado de ciertas situaciones.

**Eterna maestría de armas A+**

La destreza de las artes de combate realizadas hasta los extremos. Evita la degradación de las habilidades de combate sin importar el tipo de circunstancias, incluso si pierde sus armamentos, etc.

Jack puede utilizar cualquier arma y si las pierde su propio cuerpo es un arma.

**Noble Fantasma**

**Caballero de Honor A++.**

El mismo noble fantasma de Lancelot también lo posee Jack.

Le permite convertir cualquier objeto que pueda ser usado como arma en un noble fantasma grado D.

Puede tomar cualquier noble fantasma y reclamarlo como suyo, el nombre fantasma conserva sus atributos.

Esto es debido a la gran cantidad de armas que Jack a usado y reclamado de sus enemigos.

**La Katana del Emperador, la espada de Samurai Jack A++**

La espada fue forjada por los dioses Odín, Ra y Rama usando el espíritu de Justicia del Emperador, el padre de Jack.

La espada solo puede usarse para el bien, cualquier intento de usarla para fines ruines y malignos serán inútiles, pues, aunque la espada sea empuñada jamás podrá dañar a un inocente y a lo mucho dejara inconsciente a estos últimos, pero jamás dañara realmente.

Esta espada fue forjada para matar a Aku, un ser hecho de maldad pura y así otras criaturas y seres de naturaleza maligna.

La espada tiene la peculiaridad que puede cortar cualquier material sin excepción, exceptuando algunos objetos de naturaleza mágica y divina que estén bajo la autoridad de un dios o entidad benevolente.

Cada corte quemara y negara la regeneración de seres de naturaleza maligna.

Pero la espada jamás alcanzo su máximo potencial, pues para que esta no alcanzara su máximo poder si su portador no es puro de corazón.

Jack pese a cumplir esta condición y usar la espada a su máximo potencial, jamás libero el verdadero poder de esta.

Normalmente el poder sin liberar del noble fantasma es de A, pero ahora Jack puede liberar el poder de su espada a plenitud, su noble fantasma como gran saber.

La hoja de la espada brillara como si un fuego dorado la cubriese, dicho fuego cortara el mal de un solo tajo.

Los seres malignos cortados se quemarán hasta que no queden nada de ellos.

**Entrevista**

Ritsuka: Nunca imagine que fueras así de hábil.

Jack en silencio solo sonríe tímidamente.

Ritsuka: No seas así de modesto, eres un pan de dios, le caíste bien a las niñas. No sabía que pudieras hacer sombreros de paja y ser muy habilidoso la verdad.

Jack: Tuve mucho tiempo libre…

Ritsuka: Eres algo tímido.

Jack: No se me da bien hablar con chicas bonitas.

Ritsuka se sonroja.

Ritsuka: Gracias… ¿tienes un deseo para el grial?

Jack guarda silencio por un prolongado hasta que dice su deseo.

Jack: Deseo volverla a ver otra vez, ver su rostro, aunque sea una vez más…

Ritsuka: ¿De quién? ¿A quién quieres ver?

Jack: A Ashi…

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Bien este es un servant que se me hizo digno para ser gran saber, un digno portador de una espada divina.**

**Jack se me aria un digno compañero en la búsqueda del santo grial, leal y digno.**

**Mientras no vayas en contra de sus principios morales, Jack será un gran aliado.**

**Si llegas a tener al samurái en tu Chaldea, ten por seguro que pese a ser alguien muy reservado, tendrás a un gran camarada que te ayudara incondicionalmente.**

**Cuando volví a ver Jack cuando volvió en la quinta temporada fue gratificante, siempre deseé ver la conclusión de este héroe.**

**Si hay un héroe que puede vencer a Black Hat, ese es Samurai Jack… ¿me pregunto si los servants de Chaldea podrían hacerle frente a la Organización Black Hat?**

**Con respecto a Yugi… no se me hace digno para ser gran caster, pues para ser gran caster debes tener una gran visión a futuro, alguien que piensa a futuro o tenga el don de la clarividencia.**

**¿Qué les pareció este gran saber?**


	40. Un día normal en Chaldea

Un día como cualquier otro Fujimaru Ritsuka sobrevivio a otra singularidad y esta vez estaba tan agotada la pelirroja que lo único que deseaba era dormir.

-Solo deseo mimir sin…-

Arroja de su cuarto a BB y a Kiyohime.

La Kohai castrosa y la dragona celopata protestaron.

-¡Pero cariño!-

-¡¿Sempai ya no me quieres!? Snif.-

Ritsuka las mira fijamente y con cara de artasmo.

-Deseo dormir, no ser abusada sexualmente por ustedes dos.-

-¿Pero porque no sacaste a Serenity?-

Pregunto Kiyohime molesta a lo que Ritsuka responde.

-Ella no intenta abusar sexualmente de mi como ustedes que no tienen llenadera y… ella sabe de puntos presión y me ayudo a recuperarme de la última paliza que me dieron con unos ricos masajes. -

Va cerrando la puerta mientras las dos ven como la asesina de la serenidad les sonríe maliciosamente su victoria sobre ellas, cuando la puerta se sierra ambas mujeres no pueden evitar maldecir a la asesina de piel oscura.

-¡Maldita negra, se llevó a mi Sempai!-

-Algún día tendrás que dormir Serenity.-

En eso pasa por ahí Natasha y ve a esas dos ahí enojadas, no era raro que Ritsuka las corriera de su cuarto por lo que las ignora.

Natasha se dirige al comedor, pues era el lugar propicio para entretenerse con alguna historia o discusión.

Ya ahí se encontró con una escena poco usual, todas versiones de Emiya Shirou estaban ahí.

El avenger tenía sometido de alguna forma al Emiya alter con una especie de hechizo.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan agresivo. ¿Por qué estallo esta vez? -

El Emiya rojo responde secamente desde la cocina.

-Por un pleito que parecía haber sido resuelto hace mucho tiempo, si algún dia aparecerá la versión Lily de Emiya Shirou.-

-Cu-chan me hablo de eso. -

Inmediatamente entendio el vengador, en eso Shirouko se une.

-Que ni te oiga Chulian que le dices asi, se pone como loco. ¿Además… que no la versión alter ego debería ser la versión Lily?

Cuestiono Shirouko a lo que el mencionado responde.

-Solo soy el contenedor de Thor ¿y que no se supone que la versión Lily de un servant es su yo joven de cuando sus ideales eran puros?-

Archer ve a Shirou fijamente y pese a que deseaba matarlo, Thor se lo impediría.

-Tendria que ser nuestro yo de la quinta guerra y la versión mas joven es…-

Alter, Archer, Alter ego y Avenger miran su versión gender bender loli que es en teoría, su versión más joven o sea 17 años.

-Definitivamente eres mucho menor que yo, apenas tengo 22 años.-

-Alter ego razón, eres nosotros después de la guerra.-

-Coincido con mi versión alter.-

-Definitivamente eres la versión Lily.-

Ante esto Shirouko se enoja ante sus versiones masculinas o "normales".

-¡CLARO COMO USTEDES NO TIENEN UNA VAGINA! ¡NO SOY ESE ESTUPIDO CON COMPLEJO DE BATMAN! ¡YO DEJE ESE SUEÑO DE SER UN HEROE DE LA JUSTICIA!-

-Ok, nos queda claro que no eres la versión Lily… pero a todo esto… ¿porque somos todos tan distintos? Alter y Archer parece que siguieron el mismo camino pero Alter siguió un camino diferente, yo sigo el mío pero… ¿Cuál es el camino que siguieron Caster y Avenger?-

Dijo el Shirou Alter Ego, el cual trata de ser conciliador, pero tratando de sacar una duda sobre ese camino que escogieron.

Shirouko no quería contestar, pues ya esta muy molesta a lo que Avenger contesta.

-Yo elegi proteger a la mujer que amo y abandone el ideal de ser un aliado de la justicia por solo proteger a una persona… pero como el universo es caprichoso y por lo que eh oído de nuestra versión caster, ella si logro su objetivo, pero perdió su cuerpo original, yo por mi parte lo perdí todo, fracase.

Todos somos el mismo, pero no provenimos del mismo mundo o línea de tiempo, tomamos diferentes caminos o somos producto de alguna variable rara. -

-Como sea, haremos la comida de una vez antes de que vengan los trogloditas. -

-¿Lo dices por Sakura? ¿Caster?-

Esta se sonroja y se va a la cocina dejando a sus otros yo.

"¿Por qué Sakura tiene que estar aquí? Calmate Emiya Shirou, no es tu Sakura pero no puedes evitar reaccionar ante ella… Kama, BB, Parvati, Meltlilith, Passionlip, Kingprotea… cada una es una versión diferente de mi Sakura…

¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura?

Desde que fui invocado con Rubi aquí es un desastre… pero al menos… pude ver nuevamente a Papa y a Illya… es lo único bueno de aquí"

Shirouko es sacada de sus pensamientos sentir los refuerzos, Tamamo, Tamamo cat, Beni Emma y la propia Maria están ahí para ayudar.

-Muy bien mis niños, es hora de hacer la cena. Pero en esta ocasión nos ayudara una nueva integrante, ven Sylvie.-

La loli Ruler favorita de todos presenta a Sylvie ante todos, a los servants chef se les hace raro.

-¿No es la caster que apaleo al último equipo de servants?-

Pregunto Tamamo de forma curiosa.

-Hola… Me llamo Sylvie… soy una servant clase caster y soy el avatar de Bahamut… un dios dragón…-

"Solo espero que no se coman a esa chica viva aquí. Es linda pese a las cicatrices… solo espero que los pervertidos no vayan tras de ella… mi sentido de loli me advierte la presencia de pervertidos."

Shirouko ve a Gilgamesh asomarse y es detectado por Maria, la cual lo fulmina con la mirada, una mirada que mataría si pudiera, algo que asusta a nuestra caster gender bender loli también, pues la santa madre es aterradora.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería se sienta a conversar Adan, Reisen y Chocola.

-¿Y cómo era el fruto prohibido?-

-Era una manzana roja, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado que fuese una pera, son más jugosas.-

Responde Adan a Chocola, ahora el primer hombre vestía una bermuda y una camisa hawaiana por órdenes de Ritsuka.

-Yo aún sigo impresionada que esa fuese tu historia. Debió ser súper impresionante ver a los dioses asustados después de que asesinaras a uno de los suyos. -

Reisen había oído la historia de Adan, el cómo trataron de inculpar a su esposa Eva.-

Mientras tanto en otra mesa estaban Tony y el Cap discutiendo nuevamente.

-Ya de deja pelearte con Kyoko.-

-No.-

-¿pero cuál es tu problema?-

-Se comió mis gorditas de nata.-

-Otra vez Tony… Ya supéralo.-

-Eran mis gorditas de nata Steve.-

-¿Podríamos dejar el tema de las gorditas de nata? Te pones más insoportable que Tesla o Babage.

La discusión de las gordas de nata de Tony prosiguió un rato más.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa Motoko y Jack estaban tomando un té tranquilamente.

-No imagine encontrarme a alguien como tu Jack.-

Jack solo sonríe nerviosamente ya que es timido.

-Es bueno encontrarse con viejos conocidos, Yuki-chan, Tsukino-san e incluso ese bastardo de Avenger.-

-¿Tienes historia con ese Avenger de la cocina?

Pregunto a Motoko a lo que esta responde.

-Si, él fue algo asi como un aparente enemigo, en mi mundo original yo pertenecía a una agrupación de héroes de Japón, se llamaba los Senshi.

Éramos un grupo gubernamental, pero con total autonomía, éramos algo así como un grupo de apoyo a las fuerzas judiciales y de respuesta a amenazas mayores.

Avenger fue en un principio un incordio ya que en estados unidos fastidio a varios grupos de héroes, como los Vengadores, los Xmen y los Cuatro Fantásticos y de repente vino a nuestro territorio.

Al final lo que pretendía era simplemente tentar a su enemigo para dejarlo expuesto… fue una tremenda tragedia lo que hizo el enemigo de Avenger, Oswel Spencer… dejo el mundo literalmente un desastre, fue en ese incidente en que enfrente Servants por primera vez y fue un caos absoluto.

El servant caster al que enfrentamos fue un enemigo duro que mato a su maestro Spencer. Literalmente casi el mundo es destruido…-

-Asi que te toco pelear contra servants muy fuertes. -

-Sí, algunos de los servants que vi ahí están aquí en Chaldea, Modred y Lanceloth llegué a pelear contra Lanceloth casi me mata si no fuera por mis compañeros de equipo. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?-

Jack noto una nostalgia y tristeza en los ojos de Motoko.

-Algunos amigos míos están aquí como servants, sé que no son los mismos, que son versiones de otras realidades… aun así me alegra de verlos… el Capitan America, Tony Stark, Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou, Illya-chan… en mi mundo los conocí y fueron parte de mi etapa de súper heroína… pero la que más nostalgia me causa es Arturia Pendragon.-

-¿Por qué exactamente ella te causa esa sensación? Ella no es de los servants que conociste, ya que según tu Modred y Lanceloth fueron los únicos que enfrentaste. -

Claramente Jack no entendía a Motoko.

-Ella se parece a alguien que conoci, un chico exactamente. -

-¿Un chico? ¿Tu novio? -

Pregunto Jack con suma inocencia a la espadachín.

-No… solo un amigo que no se si podría verle aquí en Chaldea, Modred lucho contra él y este venció al "hijo del rey de los caballeros".

Él se volvió el héroe que nos salvó a todos con su sacrificio. Fue el profesor y mentor de Yuki un magus como ningún otro. -

-Si se enfrentó a un servant y le gano, debe ser alguien muy especial.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa.

Elizabeth está hablando con Alan Wake y Mami.

-¿Te persiguió el Doom Slayer otras vez?

Pregunto Mami preocupada a Elizabeth.

-En la última misión hubo varios vasallos enemigos que se fueron todos sobre mi diciéndome que querían bistec de dragón e iban sobre mi colita…-

"Apuesto que vieron Maid Dragon esos infelices."

Pensó Mami.

-No te preocupes Elizabeth, creo que ya no volverá pasar.-

Alan responde tranquilamente mientras Elizabeth es consolada por Mami siendo acariciada en su cabeza.

-Lo bueno es que no habido un incidente en Chaldea. Seiya y Artemisa estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes si no fuera por Orion.-

-Eso no es nada, debió haber visto los problemas que se armaron antes de que ustedes llegaran, como las peleas entre Modred y Arturia, las de Jason y Medea, las de Shuten con Mama Rakyo, las Okita con las de Nobu y podría seguir todo el dia. Hasta yo tengo las mías con Carmilla.-

Alan Ya había escuchado que en Chaldea luego había peleas entre Servants que en el pasado ya tenían rensillas, ya sea por asuntos de sus vidas pasadas o porque de plano no podían llevarse bien ya sea por ideologías o por otras razones.

-Eso me recuerda que Mashu se peleó con Serenity, BB, Kiyohime, Mary y Anne en el cuarto de Ritsuka-san.-

-Esa es solo una pelea territorial común aquí Mami.-

"Si ya me imagino que clase de pelea territorial"

Pensó Alan al recordar que una vez que fue a buscar a Ritsuk a su habitación y escucho un grito.

Cuando abrió la puerta de una patada descubre a Kiyohime y Ritsuka haciendo… cosas de adultos y decide cerrar la puerta lentamente y hacer que no vio nada.

-¿Cómo que pelea territorial?

Pregunto Mami de forma inocente.

-¿A que edad moriste Mami?-

-A los quince. ¿Por?-

Elizabeth se da cuenta que la chica mágica era inocente en esa "terminología" por su lado Alan trataba de no reírse.

Al final Natasha ve que no era un día aburrido en Chaldea y que pasaban muchas cosas.

-Interesante lugar. ¿No cree señorita Romanof?-

Pregunta Alucard a la Viuda Negra cuando se sienta frente a ella.

-Sí, uno no sabe qué va a pasar realmente aquí. -

-Aquí nadie se aburre. -

-Exactamente… es como si hubiera vuelto a casa. -

-Muero por saber que más cosas pueden ofrecernos Chaldea.-

Dice Alucard con una sonrisa, no su típica sonrisa sínica, si no una alegre.

En eso se ven a Ibaraki y a Shuten corriendo entre llantos.

-¡MAMA! ¡NOS ESTA PERSIGUIENDO OTRA VEZ.-

Gritan las Oni pidiendo ayuda a Maria, la cual suspira fastidiada.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡NO SOY UN ARMA!-

Se quejaba Meltlilith pues el Doom Slayer la tenía sujetada de sus piernas y la tenía agarrada como si un arma contundente se tratara (sonidos de metal de fondo).

Nat por su parte veía que, en efecto, Chaldea ere todo menos un lugar aburrido.

Si preguntan qué paso con Ritsuka al final, recibió su masaje, se quedó dormida y Serenity se volvió su Orion personal.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!-

Dice la asesina mientras es abrasada.

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Decidí escribir un episodio diferente para el capítulo 40.**

**Estoy pensando seriamente en quien merecen ser llamados gran caster y gran berserker.**

**Por último, los personajes de la saga persona no los pienso hacer servant, ya que debido a su peculiar historia y contexto se me hacen difíciles de analizar debido a que van a pelear a mundos oníricos y no se pueden medir sus proezas de fuerza como en otros rpg.**

**Es más fácil para mi hacer fichas de otros rpg que los de persona.**

**Además, solo puede haber gran servants de las siete clases básicas o sea no hay gran saver, gran ruler, gran avenger, gran Shielder, gran alter ego, gran forainer, ni gran moon cáncer.**

**¿Cómo sea, que les pareció este capítulo?**

**Quise meter un romance en Jinako y Karma, pero debido al canon de Ganesha… puto Ganesha.**

**Bueno, me quedare sin albinoXgordita kawaii.**

**SI, me es Yuri lo que hay.**

**Y recuerden que, si quieren pedir prestada a mi sylvie/bahamuth, no olviden el té de flores rosas caballeros en Mashu…**

**¿Debería haber un episodio de té de rosas rosas?**


	41. The Christmas gift

**Las cosas no están saliendo bien…**

**¿Quién soy?**

…

**Explicar exactamente eso te volaría la cabeza**

**Pero en términos más simples y que tú puedas comprender…**

**Yo soy Dios.**

**¿Qué no parezco un dios?...**

**Bueno es comprensible**

…

**¿Por qué parezco una loli?**

**Porque esta es mi forma real**

**De cuando era más inocente**

**De cuando participe en mi primera guerra del santo grial.**

**¿Mi verdadero nombre?**

Clase: Foreigner

Nombre verdadero: Tohsaka Mikami

Alineamiento: Neutral Legal

**Parámetros**

Fuerza: E

Resistencia: E

Agilidad: E

Mana: EX

Suerte: E (Mikami tuvo una vida llena de desgracias y sin importar lo que hiciera no pudo evitar su destino para el cual fue concebida)

Noble Fantasma: Ex

**Habilidades de clase.**

Existencia fuera del dominio EX

Mikami es dios o entidad fuera de esta realidad, fuera del Nasuverso.

Dentro de lo que ella explica es una mortal que evoluciono hasta ser un ser conceptual del omniverso que ella gobierna, no da detalles de esto pues es su respuesta es poco menos que desconcertante.

Pues a diferencia de otras deidades que dicen palabras como "no es de tu incumbencia mortal" o "Tu débil es incapaz de comprender" sonando de forma muy arrogante.

También estas entidades suelen presentarse de forma enigmática o soberbia.

Mikami se presenta de forma amigable y cuando se le cuestiona el cómo obtuvo su condición de divinidad suele evitarlo, como si le molestara recordarlo.

Divinidad Ex

Es la medida de si uno tiene aptitud del Espíritu Divino o no. A niveles altos, uno es tratado como una raza mixta de un Espíritu Divino, y el nivel disminuye cuando el rango del Espíritu Heroico como Monstruo o Bestia Demoníaca aumenta. También puede disminuir debido a la aversión por los dioses. Aquellos que tienen una Divinidad de rango A o superior han alcanzado el Trono de los Dioses. También tiene un efecto que reduce los valores defensivos especiales llamados " defensa de purga " en proporción al Rango de la Divinidad. Puede atravesar habilidades como la Protección de la fe e iluminación del fruto sagrado.

El rango de divinidad de Mikami es de nivel multiversal.

**Habilidades personales.**

Alta hechicería EX

Mikami parece conocer magia a un nivel muy superior, pues su magia no requiere ni siquiera de encantamientos o expresiones.

Aunque ha dado muestras muy fugases, son más que suficiente que la resistencia mágica de grado EX es inútil ante su magia.

Maestría energética espiritual EX

Su fuente de energía es la energía cósmica, su poder es infinito, así como su poder.

Reality Marble Mastery ¿?

Probablemente la habilidad más misteriosa y cuestionable jamás registrada en la Guerra del Santo Grial, o incluso en toda la historia de la existencia. Como su nombre lo indica, desarrolló la capacidad de crear, recrear, modificar y neutralizar mármoles de realidad. El número y la calidad de los RM creados son tan variados que no se pueden clasificar. Por lo tanto, no se puede asignar un rango.

Master Chef B

Capacidad para crear comidas deliciosas que proveen de estados beneficiosos.

Por poner un ejemplo una sopa de pollo preparada por Mikami cura un resfriado después de consumirla y cura otras dolencias físicas, un jugo de naranja cura las heridas o un bistec asado sube la fuerza en un rango.

Dependiendo de qué es lo que prepare tendrá diferentes efectos y si Mikami prepara la comida favorita de alguien tendrá un aumento considerable de poder.

Pero los tés preparados por Mikami restablecen el poder mágico sin importar que sea de manzanilla.

Todo lo que sea preparado por Mikami se considera una delicia que satisfacera al paladar más exigente.

Castigo divino A++

Todo ataque que vaya en contra de Mikami se le regresara a su agresor con el doble potencia, hiriendo al agresor en el sitio en donde iba a ser herida.

Solo seres que son categorizados como dioses pueden herirla, pero hay una pequeña excepción a esta regla, pues solo aquellos héroes dispuestos a lograr imposible y de buen corazón lograran herirla de verdad.

**Noble fantasma.**

**Sello de restricción A++**

Mikami restringió la mayoría de sus poderes solo para equilibrar las cosas.

El sello puede ser levantado bajo ciertas condiciones específicas entre las que destaca una amenaza nivel multiversal o que ponga en peligro la realidad misma.

Así mismo evita el control de sellos de comando que demanden el uso del máximo poder o vayan en contra de la moralidad de Mikami.

El sello de restricción se manifiesta como una serie de marcas azules con un patrón que recuerda a runas alrededor del cuerpo de Mikami cuando vaya a ser retirado o intenten levantarlo por la fuerza.

**Sakabatō Ex**

Es el origen de Mikami, Sakabatō la espada de filo invertido, una espada eficiente en el combate, pero incapaz de matar si no es usada correctamente.

Mikami nació por la creación del proyecto Lebensborn III, con el fin de crear una nueva humanidad infectándola con un virus que modificaba las células reproductivas.

Pero no fue un virus simplemente, fueron varias sepas que le darían origen en particular, un tipo de magia particular a los infantes, pero hubo una sepa creada por capricho una que solo infecto a una mujer que dio a luz a Mikami y la abandono en una noche buena en plena nevada.

Una niña que no fue deseada como un guerrero desprecia a un arma que no tiene filo.

Mikami fue recogida por una familia que si aprecio esa niña no deseada y le enseño a usar todo su potencial.

La espada de filo invertido alcanzo su máximo potencial.

Sakabatō representa el máximo potencial de Mikami, engulle al universo con su realidad de mármol y rescribe las leyes del universo.

Exterminando el concepto de caos y restaurando el orden del universo.

Mikami puede enviar a otro universo o crear uno y enviar a los habitantes de un lost bell para ofrecerles un mejor futuro.

El límite es la imaginación de la usuaria.

Pues, así como crea es capaz de destruir.

El uso de este noble fantasma depende mucho de sí es moralmente correcto su uso.

**Apariencia física.**

Mikami tiene un enorme parecido a Arturia Pendragon en su rostro, al igual que esta posee el mismo color ojos, no obstante, su cabello es negro.

Mikami es como se vería Arturia si tuviese 8 años, pero… si Rin Tohsaka la vistiera y peinara a su imagen y semejanza.

Mikami tiene el mismo peinado de Rin, pero en vez de usar moños negros usa moños rojos.

La vestimenta de Mikami es principalmente una versión infantil de su indumentaria icónica.

No obstante, sus expresiones muestran mucha madures que denotan que no estas frente a un niño realmente.

**Historia.**

Mikami nació en víspera de navidad, en el dia de noche buena y fue abandonada en la residencia Tohsaka.

Rin salió a ver de qué se trataba, ya que escuchaba llantos de un bebe en la puerta de su casa. Para ese entonces Rin ya tenía un hijo de 15 producto con una relación fugas, esta Rin es de la ruta heavens feel.

Esta se conmovió al ver una bebe en medio de una tormenta invernal en plena noche buena. Rin decidió adoptar a la niña pues esta le recordó por todo lo malo que paso su hermana Sakura, ella le prometió que en ella iba a redimir los errores de los Tohsaka, pues esta bebe no pasaría por un infierno.

Para Rin y su hijo la bebe fue un hermoso regalo de navidad y fue llamada Mikami que significa regalo de los dioses.

Rin crio a Mikami como suya y vio que tenía potencial como Magus, potencial que superó las expectativas de Rin.

Mikami resulto ser una buena hija, pero una serie de eventualidades hicieron que Rin muriese revelándole la verdad sobre sus orígenes, pues Rin descubrió que habían aparecido niñas como Mikami y llego al fondo del asunto, revelándole que su propósito era guiar a la humanidad en el siguiente paso evolutivo.

Rin se fue sin arrepentimientos, pues supo que al final fue una buena madre y que Mikami fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Mikami después de la muerte de Rin busco quienes la crearon y por qué.

Pero la vida de Mikami se llenó de innumerables tragedias llevándola a un destino en el que se convertiría en un ser conceptual, una fuerza creación y orden.

Mikami entre en la clasificación de las saber face, Mikami no va revelar por qué se parece a Arturia.

Mikami es un OC que cree hace años de un fic que planeaba escribir, pero nunca lo escribir.

Mikami no es una servant tome un rol de heroína, si no de rescatadora.

Por sus principios ella no va tomar un rol activo, pues por su papel de entidad cósmica no puede darse el lujo de favorecer a un grupo, pero está a lado de Fujimaru Ritsuka porque se le hace más entretenido y divertido estar a su lado.

Una servant piadosa y misericordiosa que es neutral y solo ayuda a los demás cuando no están en conflicto.

Su principal razón de aparecer es salvar a los habitantes de lost bell, que desaparecen depues de que estos son corregidos.

Mikami siente que no es justo que desaparezcan de la existencia y les da una segunda oportunidad a la gente que habita en los lost bell.

**Entrevista.**

Mashu: Otra que se parece Arturia… ojalá X no este causándole problemas.

Ritsuka: De hecho… le quito las ganas de agredirla hace dos horas. Fue una derrota aplastante.

La pelirroja vio como casi muere la rubia cuando sus propios ataques se le regresaron y al final termino en las manos de Ninetingale y su nueva ayudante Reisen.

Ritsuka: fue un total KO y se fue en perfec esta niña…

Mashu: ¿Y cómo fue que invocaste a esta niña?

Ritsuka: No lo hizo. Según ella nos ha estado siguiendo desde el primer lost bell.

Mashu: ¿¡En serio?!

Ritsuka: Si, pero no sé porque hasta hace poco se presentó ante mi como… dios…

Mashu: ¿¡QUE!?

Ritsuka: Si y lo a demostrado con creses, hasta hace rato la conocio Maria y está toda contrariada.

Mikami: solo le dije que nunca supe que ella existiese y que no soy Zeus para embarazar vírgenes en forma de paloma.

Mashu: ¿Eres dios?

Mikami: Soy lo que tu entenderías como dios.

Mashu: Eso es muy vago.

Mikami: Te lo explico con calma si obtengo una pizarra.

Mashu: Sempai dijo que nos has estado siguiendo desde el primer lost bell. ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

Mikami: Darle una oportunidad a todos aquellos que estén destinados a desaparecer en los lost bells, los envió a un mundo en los que puedan vivir en paz.

Mashu no entendía las intenciones de la misteriosa servant.

Ritsuka: Es inútil Mashu, solo hablara bien delante de Chocola aunque debiste verla delante de Ereshkigal.

Se le acurrucaba como una niña pequeña, mostrándose muy dulce.

Mashu: ¿Se lleva bien con Chocola?

Ritsuka: Si, pero Chocola se comporta rara, deja de hablar en tercera persona. Es como si estuvieras viendo una persona diferente, se tratan como dos buenas amigas, incluso el otro ente raro trata a Mikami con mucho respeto, como si fuese su superior.

Mashu: Bueno, la verdad tenemos un monton de servants raros, di que no es hostil.

Ereshkigal: Oh vaya, aquí estas. El Avenger raro te hizo esto.

La diosa del inframundo muestra una caja de galletas.

Ereshkigal: No entiendo él porque me hizo entregarte estas galletas. No sé por qué me mando a mí, una diosa de mi categoría hacer esto… hasta que me encontré Jack, Alice y el resto de su tropa, supe por qué se me encomendó esto. Ningún servant común podría con esta misión.

Mikami se acerca a Ereshkigal y la abrasa dulcemente.

Ereshkigal: No sé qué clase de ente raros tengas o que seas en realidad, pero eres la niña mas dulce que me eh topado.

Se retira con Mikami la cual toma a la diosa del inframundo de su mano.

Ereshkigal: ¿Quieres leche para comer tus galletas?

Mikami: creo que mejor un té. Tengamos una fiesta de té juntas.

Ereshkigal: Me parece bien.

Mashu: No sé porque…

Ritsuka: Si, a mí me parece que hay algo entre ellas…llama a los Rulers. Emiya Avenger sabe más de lo que dice…

**Notas de paradoja**

**Bien este es un oc que escribi hace años.**

**La convertí en una Foreigner porque es una diosa exterior, pues no es una deidad o entidad que fuera de ese universo.**

**Mikami en su lore que le invente es la hija adoptiva de Rin la cual es una niña que curiosamente se parece a Arturia, Rin vio en esa bebe una oportunidad para enmendar los pecados de los Tohsaka y los suyos propios, pues Rin se sentía culpable por todo lo que paso Sakura, jurando que Mikami jamás pasaría lo que sufrió su hermana y que ella recibiría el amor que sus padres le negaron a Sakura.**

**Mikami paso por muchas y aun cuando Rin le dijo que ella no es su verdadera madre, aun la ama, ya que fue una niña muy querida por esta.**

**Despues de algunos años Mikami busco su lugar en el mundo en la cual le paso un monton de desgracias, pero su destino fue siempre ser una entidad conceptual más allá del entendimiento humano**

**Mikami perdió a su amante, a sus amigos e incluso su propia humanidad, la historia de cómo y porque llego a ese estado y con qué propósito es algo que me guardare.**

**Con respecto a las peticiones que me hacen, diré cuales peticiones no elegiré.**

**Personajes que están atrapados en juegos o mundos oníricos, personajes de indies que no estén de un tamaño decente o que no se puedan comunicar con el master lo que es lo mismo seres como Ori o el hollow knight no serán tomados en cuenta.**

**Si me piden un servant con un lore raro, indíquenme dónde buscar bien su lore, ya que una vez me pidieron a Kyaru de princes conet y la ficha ni se terminó porque la persona sabia dónde sacar lore pero no quería spoiliarse**

**Si me vas a pedir un servant quiero que me indiques información segura aunque te spoiles, pues todos los detalles son necesarios, pues en las wikis no siempre posee información completa y necesito fuentes.**

**Asi termino la ficha porque no me pudieron dar información del lore de Kyaru**

**Kyaru**

**Clase caster**

**Alineamiento: neutral**

**Estadísticas.**

**Fuerza: E**

**Resistencia D**

**Velocidad: E+**

**Suerte: D++**

**Mana:C**

**Noble Fantasma: **

**Habilidades personales.**

**Creación de territorio C**

**Habilidad de crear un terreno ventajoso como Magus.**

**A este nivel Kyaru puede crear una guarida para reagruparse.**

**Creación de objetos E-**

**Kyaru es incapaz de crear objetos cercanos a la magia ni pociones, por lo que la habilidad esta de adorno.**

**Como ven no hay habilidades personales porque la persona que me pidió esta ficha no pudo proporcionar lugares donde buscar, ya que si me daba la info o preguntaba se spoiliaria y ami el spoiler no me afecta si es una película que no eh visto.**

**Si el personaje es una figura histórica o del folklore no hay tanto pedo.**

**En fin, después de los gran servants tomare en cuenta sus peticiones y el faraón Atem será el siguiente servant después de los 2 últimos gran servants.**

**Tengo como candidato a Roy Mustand, más que nada porque para ser gran caster debes tener una visión a futuro o tener el don de la clarividencia, aunque Roy no me convence del todo.**

**Para gran berserker debes ser una masa de furia que no se detendrá ante nada hasta terminar con su enemigo, o sea algo parecido Hulk Word breaker pero no hare hulk.**

**Espero que esta ficha aya sido de su agrado.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, me gusta leerlos.**


	42. El mago Clow

**Las coincidencias no existen**

**Solo lo inevitable.**

Clase: Caster/ gran Caster

Verdadera identidad: Clow Reed

Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno

Fuerza: C

Resistencia: C

Agilidad: A

Mana: A

Suerte: B

Fantasma noble: A +

Habilidades de clase

Creación de objetos Ex

La capacidad de crear objetos cercanos a la magia.

Clow Reed es capaz de crear objetos mágicos, códigos místicos e incluso nobles fantasmas.

Las creaciones de dichos objetos toman un tiempo dependiendo de lo que Clow tenga en mente.

Lo normal es la creación de talismanes mágicos y brújulas que detectan un particular tipo de magia, lo cual le toma un par de horas.

Creación de territorio B++

Crea una mansión o casa que en realidad es una protección en contra de entidades sobre naturales que resguardan su taller.

El acceso a la morada depende de las condiciones que haya impuesto el mago Clow

Es la capacidad de crear un terreno ventajoso como magus

**Habilidades personales**

Clarividencia EX

Es una visión que le permite ver más haya que los demás, normalmente permite ver con precisión, pero en el caso de Clow Reed, le permite ver el futuro.

Clow supo cuál era su destino y de que sería de él, así pudo encontrar a la que sería su sucesora que les daría una nueva vida a sus creaciones.

Alta hechicería EX

Es la capacidad de usar magia moderna.

El mago Clow Reed es hijo de un hombre inglés y una dama china, sus padres eran de dos poderosas familias magos, por lo que tubo acceso a magia oriental y occidental.

Además de un enorme potencial y talento, la magia de Clow Reed es la más cercana a la de la era de los dioses.

Su poder es tal que se domina cuatro de las cinco magias verdaderas.

La primera magia es la negación de la nada.

Puede aparecer cosas de la nada, cualquier cosa creada a partir del éter, un objeto creado por esta magia posee el poder de su concepto más puro.

En si por poner un ejemplo, un hacha creada por esta magia puede dañar hasta seres divinos y espirituales sin problemas.

Segunda magia caleidoscopio.

Es la habilidad de moverse a través de diferentes dimensiones y realidades, obteniendo mana infinita de las diferentes dimensiones y realidades.

Puede moverse entre diferentes realidades y mundos sin problemas.

Tercera magia, la manipulación de la vida y el alma.

Es técnicamente el proceso en que los servants y los counter guardians son creados, aunque sea una forma muy limitada de esta.

Se dice que esta es la magia de la inmortalidad, permite trascender el alma a un nivel superior y manipularla.

Esto explicaría por qué el mago Clow fue tan longevo y haya dividido su alma en dos, deteniendo el envejecimiento.

Cuarta magia, no se sabe el nombre, pero el usuario es Clow, el poder de dar conceptos a las cosas el poder de crear nobles fantasmas.

Esta es la magia que le permitió darles el poder a sus creaciones, le permite darle un poder conceptual o ejecutarlo.

Quinta magia, control espacio temporal.

El mago Clow puede ver el futuro, entender cuáles son las posibles líneas temporales de las decisiones que pueda tomar.

El mago Clow puede enviar al pasado alguien o a el mismo para que corrijan los errores este.

No existe límite del uso de esta magia, puede viajar a través del tiempo a placer.

Reed no usa este poder tan a menudo pues sebe que hay preservar el orden natural de las cosas.

Artes marciales. A

Clow fue un gran artista marcial en vida, debido a su herencia china.

Aumenta sus parámetros de combate al pelear desarmado y más si su oponente va armado.

Experto en múltiples habilidades A

El mago Clow era todo un prodigio en más de un campo, vivió durante mas doscientos y en el lapso de ese tiempo aprendió muchas cosas, por lo que no es raro que sepa hacer toda clase de trabajos o aprender nuevos con facilidad.

Fantasma noble

Cartas Clow A +

La materialización de todo su conocimiento mágico adquirido a través de los años, entre las cuales se encuentra el control de los elementos de la naturaleza y otros efectos cercanos a la magia verdadera.

Las cartas Clow son tantas y tan variadas que son criaturas mágicas de gran poder.

Son 53 criaturas mágicas que poseen un gran poder.

Guardianes del libro y las cartas A

Invocación de los guardianes de las cartas Clow, Kerberos y Yue creados a partir de su magia, criaturas con el nivel de una bestia divina que sirven de soporte a Clow Reed

Mientra Kerberos posee el poder del sol, Yue posee el poder de la luna.

En caso de que Clow esté fuera de combate, los guardianes tomaran acciones independientes decidiendo que es el mejor curso a tomar.

Pero siempre velaran por la seguridad de su creador.

La creadora, Mokona. Ex

Clow en sus múltiples viajes a través de sus dimensiones encontró a la entidad que se refiere a si misma como dios.

Clow pudo replicar a esta entidad en dos criaturas conocida como Mokona Modoki, réplicas exactas, pero de poder muy inferior.

Clow invoca a este ser y le concede el poder de sus genios, Ceres, Windom y Rayhearth.

Las tres entidades se presentan como un dragón azul que es Ceres, Un ave enorme de verde plumaje que es Windom y un lobo de fuego que Rayhearth.

Los tres genios son criaturas muy por encima de cualquier espíritu divino y prestaran su poder a quien sea digno de su poder.

El fin de esta invocación es pedirle prestado a Mokona el poder de los tres genios a tres personas que sean dignas para poder acabar una dificultad imposible.

Cuando los tres genios deciden quienes serán los portadores se transforman en seres parecidos a mechas y toman al que será el portador de su poder dentro de ellos para que peleen usando su poder.

**Entrevista.**

Ritsuka: ¿Este es el gran caster?

Avenger Emiya, la entidad aburrida, Goku Rider, Chocokami, Sailor Cosmos y Mikami: No confies en este bastardo, es Merlin a la octava potencia.

Ritsuka: ¿Que? ¿Entrega pitos?

Goku Rider: Es un tramposo manipulador de primer nivel.

Avenger Emiya: Es un miserable que causo una distorsión espaciotemporal entre dimensiones porque no quería ver morir a su amante.

Chocokami: Este hijo de puta solo se la pasa haciendo desastre porque no puede controlar su poder

Sailor Cosmos: Se robó mi fresita de mi pastel delante de mí. Jum

Entidad aburrida: Este miserable ni siquiera está muerto, por lo que hizo la misma trampa que Merlín.

Mikami: Este hombre se ha pasado las reglas del universo por el arco del triunfo en más de una ocasión, además es amigo de Merlín y tienen las mismas mañas.

Merlín: ¿Me hablaban?... ¡¿Clow?!

Clow: ¡¿Merlín?!

Mashu: ¿Se conocen?

Merlin: Si, una vez me invito a un viaje entre dimensiones con nuestra colega Yuuko. Por cierto, Clow. ¿Cómo esta Yuuko?

Clow guarda silencio y hay una tensión en el aire que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Cap y Tony: Esto se parece a lo de Natasha…

Ritsuka: Llamare a Holmes y Da Vinci, creo que vamos a reconstruir el cuartel… de nuevo.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Como dije tenía como primer candidato a Roy Mustan, pero el gran caster debe tener una gran clarividencia ¿y quién el mago más poderoso con clarividencia?**

**Es el mago Clow.**

**Una vez de revisar bien la historia y proezas del Mago Clow me queda claro una sola cosa…**

**Está bien pinche roto el mago Clow.**

**Para estándares del nasuverso, Clow Reed manejaría las cinco grandes magias verdaderas y después de ver todo el desmadre que hizo en Tsubasa y en XXXholic… me queda en claro que Clow es un mago extremadamente poderoso y problemático.**

**Seria un Merlin un tanto egoísta y bromista.**

**¿Qué les parecio este gran caster?**

**¿Qué le paso a Yuuko para que Clow se quedara callado?**


	43. El padre mas fuerte de todos

**¡Lo entiendo todo ahora! **

**¡La verdadera razón de mi ira! **

**¡No pude soportarlo!**

**¡Siempre hay algún tonto que quiere gobernar el mundo! **

**¡Siempre obligando a otros a hacer lo que no pueden hacer por sí mismos! **

**¡Por eso no le rezo a nadie! **

**¡Ni se me rezará!**

**¡Pero, sobre todo, nunca te perdonaré por hacer llorar a mi hija!**

**¡Este es tu fin!**

Clase: Berserker/ Gran Berserker

Nombre verdadero: Asura

Alias: Asura el Destructor, Traidor Asura, Semidiós Maligno que Cayó de los Cielos, Redentor Asura, General Asura.

Alineamiento: Caótico bueno.

**Parámetros**

Fuerza: A++

Resistencia: B++

Velocidad: A++

Mana: EX

Suerte: A

Noble fantasma: EX

**Habilidad de clase.**

Mejora de locura B++

Sacrifica cordura a cambio de más poder

Sube en un rango las estadísticas menos mana y suerte.

Se puede mantener una conversación y entendimiento con Asura, de hecho, puede ser muy razonable, pero si algo detona su ira difícilmente podrá ser controlado.

Esto se debe a su habilidad personal sanidad mental, lo que permite mantener su cordura hasta cierto punto.

Lo que denota la ira de Asura es el que esté en peligro una mujer que le recuerde a su hija Mithra, que por lo regular suele cualquier jovencita o niña.

**Nota de Mashu**

Esto se va poner feo.

**Habilidades personales**

Sanidad mental C

Permite tener los beneficios de mejora de locura sin sacrificar la cordura hasta cierto punto.

Asura mantiene su cordura mientras algo no le provoque su furia.

Instinto A

Es la capacidad de identificar instantáneamente " el mejor curso de acción personal " durante el combate. Debido a que esta habilidad permite predecir la trayectoria, es posible evitar ataques con armas de fuego.

Está esencialmente en el ámbito de predecir el futuro. A través de esta capacidad, es posible negar las sanciones infligidas por la interferencia visual y auditiva hasta cierto punto.

Continuidad de la batalla A

Asura seguirá luchando hasta que reciba un auténtico golpe de muerte.

Furia de Batalla Ex

Cuando Asura entra en una situación desesperada hace uso de su furia, aumentando enormemente sus estadísticas menos suerte.

Mejora en un rango su habilidad de instinto.

Bravura B

Evita las interferencias mentales como la confusión, la presión y la fascinación.

Recibe un pequeño bono en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ojo de la mente verdadero B.

Puede predecir los movimientos del oponente mediante el análisis de estos.

A este nivel Asura difícilmente puede ser sorprendido gracias a su entrenamiento y experiencia en combate.

Divinidad C

Es la medida de si uno tiene aptitud del Espíritu Divino o no. A niveles altos, uno es tratado como una raza mixta de un Espíritu Divino, y el nivel disminuye cuando el rango del Espíritu Heroico como Monstruo o Bestia Demoníaca aumenta. También puede disminuir debido a la aversión por los dioses. Aquellos que tienen una Divinidad de rango A o superior han alcanzado el Trono de los Dioses. También tiene un efecto que reduce los valores defensivos especiales llamados " defensa de purga " en proporción al Rango de la Divinidad. Puede atravesar habilidades como la Protección de la fe e iluminación del fruto sagrado.

Asura es un semidiós pero al revelarse en contra de su dios perdió gran parte de su divinidad.

**Nobles fantasmas.**

**Asura Vajra A**

Es la forma estándar de Asura, sus brazos se metalizan en una composición desconocida por la humanidad, es por así decirlo su forma normal.

Es bajo esta forma en la que Asura pelea normalmente.

**El mantra de la Ira EX**

Cuando Asura recibió se Mantra este tuvo afinidad a la ira.

Esto hacia que el poder de Asura se elevara en proporción de que tan enojado o furioso estaba. Elevando su poder a niveles insospechados e inesperados, tanto así que pudo superar al creador del Mantra, el dios Chakravartin.

Aparte de eso el poder del mantra le permite lanzar ondas de choque y de energía a sus enemigos.

Cuando la ira de Asura alcanza niveles insospechados, es capaz de destruir cuerpos celestes a puño limpio.

**Mantra Asura de seis brazos Ex**

Forma de batalla de Asura avanzada, la cual le permitió pelear en igualdad con Chakramvartin.

Asura genera cuatro brazos extras y los usa para pelear a un nivel superior.

Al igual que en la forma Vajra, el metal de los brazos es desconocido y de gran dureza.

**Asura el Destructor EX**

Después de que Yasha equipara a Asura con el Reactor Mantra, el cuerpo de Asura se volvió capaz de aprovechar de forma segura cualquier cantidad de Mantra que pudiera generar.

Cuando Chakravartin intentó destruir a Gea con un poderoso estallido de Mantra, Asura se paró frente a él y tomó la peor parte del ataque, asumiendo la forma de El Destructor.

En esta forma, se vuelve más grande que el propio planeta, su piel se vuelve de color gris y manifiesta seis brazos idénticos en apariencia a los de su forma Mantra.

De esta forma, todas las habilidades y el poder general de Asura eran inconmensurables y de estado divino, ya que, durante su batalla con el Dios Mantra, sus explosiones destruyeron múltiples estrellas y planetas y pudo golpear un planeta al menos cien veces más grande que él. hasta el punto en que lo atravesó por completo.

Adicionalmente, Asura en su forma de Destructor era capaz de soportar planetas e incluso estrellas lanzadas hacia él con solo sufrir poco daño.

También se teoriza que Asura abandonó el sistema solar en cuestión de segundos, haciéndolo mucho más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Su noble fantasma de gran berserker, la última defensa en contra de los Tipe.

**Mini historia.**

En Chaldea es un día común como cualquier otro.

Clow: Veamos… Solo falta unas cuantas fresitas en el pastel y estará listo.

Jesus Arriaga: ¿Cómo va ese pastel?

Clow: Pronto estará listo. Por cierto. Gilgameshe ya fue castigado por estar haciendo pociones raras.

Jesus: Me sorprende que ayas contenido al güero ese, es tan prepotente y creído.

Clow: Nada que un buen sello mágico no pueda hacer. ¿Confiscaste esas cosas?

Jesus: A huevo. Ya esas pociones raras ya fueron confiscadas.

Clow: Aun me sorprende que esos afrodisiacos fuesen tan peligrosos.

Jesus: No querrá saber lo que paso cuando Kyara se tomó uno… fue horrible.

Clow: Solo espero que ya estén bajo llave esas cosas, Maria en estos momentos debe estar dándole un correctivo a Gilgamesh.

Jesus: Solo espero que ninguna de esas pociones termine en manos de BB.

Y hablando del diablo.

BB esta en su habitación toda llena de moretones y toda sucia.

BB: Por fin pude pasar la seguridad bóveda, por fin tengo unos de los menjurjes del doradito y cuando se la dé a sempai a escondidas será toda mía. Buajajajajaja

Imagínense a BB con la sonrisa mas pervertida posible. Pero antes de que explicara su plan en voz alta Chaldea tiembla.

Detrás de Ritsuka estaban Shuten e Ibaraki aterradas, pues el Doom Slayer les estaba dando caza nuevamente, pero había algo diferente esta vez.

Asura estaba delante del "Caminante del infierno" la música de metal se había parado y el tema de piano de cierto rubio que tiene un sueño se oye de fondo.

Ritsuka: Esto se pondrá feo.

Shuten: ¿Quién es este hombre?

Ritsuka: Es Asura, un berseker que cree que todas las jovencitas son su hija, no parece distinguir a ninguna. Cree que ustedes son su hija.

Ibaraki: ¿Y eso es bueno?

Ritsuka: Quien sabe.

Asura: No te perdonare por hacer llorar a mi hija.

De un solo golpe manda volar al Doom Slayer rompiendo el techo del edificio para después seguirlo de un salto y darle una paliza de múltiples golpes.

Barba negra: Eso es un ora ora ora y no tonterías.

La batalla entre Asura y el Doom Slayer continuara… en infinity war.

**Notas de Paradoja.  
Ok, dijeron Asura y me acorde de lo brutal e implacable que era este personaje.**

**Nada lo detuvo y logro lo que se propuso.**

**Indiscutiblemente este es el gran berserker que se merece ese título.**

**Recuerden a BB, ya que esa poción va ser la razón del porqué del próximo servant.**

**Gilgamesh luego hace pociones peculiares.**

**¿Qué les pareció este gran berserker?**

**¿Cuál servant se formara de las travesuras de BB-chan?**


	44. El rey de los juegos

**¡Es hora del de de de de de de del duelo!**

****Clase: Caster

Nombre verdadero: Atem

Alias: Yami Yugi

Alineamiento: Bueno Legal

**Parámetros**

Fuerza: E

Resistencia: D

Velocidad: D

Mana: A

Suerte: B

Noble fantasma: A++

**Habilidades de clase**

Creación de territorio A

Atem es capaz de crear un templo en el que potencia sus capacidades como Magus o un laberinto lleno de trampas mortales con el cual tenga que escarmentar quienes invadan su espacio personal.

Creación de objetos A++

Es la habilidad para fabricar artículos mágicos, desde implementos de guerra hasta artículos para uso diario. Además, esta habilidad requiere tiempo para recolectar componentes y fabricar artículos.

Atem puede replicar cualquier cosa mediante su magia, pero está restringida por la cantidad de mana las creaciones del faraón, por lo que solo replica cartas del juego duelo de monstruos y objetos relacionados a juegos.

**Habilidades personales**

Instinto A

Es la capacidad de identificar instantáneamente " el mejor curso de acción personal " durante el combate. Debido a que esta habilidad permite predecir la trayectoria, es posible evitar ataques con armas de fuego.

Está esencialmente en el ámbito de predecir el futuro. A través de esta capacidad, es posible negar las sanciones infligidas por la interferencia visual y auditiva hasta cierto punto.

Magia egipcia A

Denota la propiedad de una Cresta Mágica del antiguo Egipto. El propietario de esta habilidad recibe un modificador plus para las pruebas relacionadas con la hechicería de nigromancia.

Principalmente Atem manipula las almas que invoca transformadas en poderosos familiares, dichas almas fueron en vida criminales y súbditos del Faraón Atem.

Además, el faraón puede realizar el duelo de las sombras, un ritual en el que se juega el alma de los participantes.

Lo más cercano a este juego es el juego duelo de monstruos del conocido juego de cartas Yu-Gi-Oh, aunque cualquier juego en general en el que se plantee las reglas previamente sirve para realizar el duelo de las sombras.

Si el perdedor no acata los resultados su alma es enviada al reino de las sombras o su mente, dependiendo de lo que el faraón crea conveniente.

Palabras divinas de alta velocidad B

Es una habilidad que ayuda con encantamientos mágicos a través de un poder para activar la taumaturgia sin el uso de circuitos mágicos. El lenguaje de la Era de los Dioses, cuando las palabras jugaban un papel importante en el lanzamiento de hechizos. Como tal, es un poder perdido hace mucho tiempo por los magos modernos. Es particularmente útil para la magia de ataque directo.

La capacidad de pronunciar encantamientos mágicos a una velocidad acelerada. Al usar un lenguaje de la Era de los Dioses, la alta taumaturgia se puede lanzar a la velocidad de los hechizos de acción única.

**Nobles Fantasmas**

Rompecabezas del Milenio A

Es uno de los ocho artículos del milenio y es el que le otorga al faraón la gran mayoría de sus poderes mágicos.

Entre las cualidades del Rompecabezas están proteger a su usuario de cualquier ataque físico y psicológico de grado B.

También está el usar la habilidad de "destiny draw" la cual le permite sacar la carta que le favorecerá o darle la vuelta a una jugada.

El rompecabezas hará que su usuario no pierda ningún juego por mas retorcido que este sea.

Invocaciones del rey de los juegos A

Atem invoca a sus más poderosos familiares tales como Convoca el Craneo, un poderoso demonio, El mago oscuro, un poderoso hechicero, La maga oscura, una hábil maga con gran potencial, Caballero del fulgor negro, un caballero que es invocado en un ritual, Mago del caos negro, otro hechicero aún más poderoso que el mago oscuro.

Los tres dioses egipcios A++

Invoca a 3 poderos familiares que son la representación de tres deidades egipcias "Slifer el Dragón del Cielo", "Obelisco el atormentador" y "El Dragón Alado de Ra".

Estas son tres bestias divinas que obedecen y protegen al Faraón Atem.

Horakhty, el Creador de la Luz Ex

Una antigua deidad egipcia que ha sido olvidada, este noble fantasma solo es invocado si son sacrificados los tres dioses egipcios.

Cuando Horakhty, el Creador de la Luz es invocado eliminara en un único ataque lo que tenga por de frente, eliminando a toda oposición, un ser de luz que acaba con la maldad.

Este noble fantasma consume una cantidad insana de mana porque su uso haría volver al faraón al trono de los héroes.

**Entrevista.**

Ritsuka: Otro faraón… pero nadie sabe tu nombre.

Atem: Bueno, mi nombre fue olvidado, pero cumpli con mi destino

Ritsuka ¿Cómo te llevas con los otros tres faraones?

Atem: No me agrada Ozymandias, muy egocéntrico. Nitocris se me hace muy dulce… Cleopatra… le sere franco master, no me cae bien ella, tiene algo que no me agrada.

Rituska: Sera porque es muy zorra.

Atem: ¿Zorra?

Ritsuka: Olvida eso. Emiya Avenger parece que te conoce y también nuestro Goku Rider.

Atem: A Goku le conozco, es buen tipo, me sorprende lo mucho que a madurado pero el Saver… deja mucho que desear.

Ritsuka: ¿Cómo te sientes en Chaldea?

Atem: De maravilla, siempre es divertido conocer a otros servants y jugar. Por cierto, el rey Hassan se unió al juego de las escondidas y nos encontró a todos menos a Jack, esa niña estuvo pegada en la espalda de aquel señor todo el tiempo.

Ritsuka: El abuelo se verá como una persona severa, pero es un buen tipo.

En eso se oye un estruendo y la puerta sale disparada.

Kaiba: ¡Eh venido a desafiarte Faraón Atem!

Atem: ¿¡Kaiba?!

Ritsuka: ¿Se conocen?

Atem: Lamentablemente. Kaiba el destino del mundo o del universo está en juego y aun asi sigues con desafiarme.

Kaiba: No estare satisfecho hasta tener una victoria aplastante ante ti.

Ritsuka: Me sorprende el hecho de que haya pasado la seguridad.

Atem: Conociendo a Kaiba lo más seguro es que los haya sobornado.

Mientras tanto

BB: ¿De dónde sacaste ese pastel Ibaraki?

Ibaraki: Me lo dio un señor de gabardina blanca con un fajo de billetes.

BB: ¿Me das?  
Ibaraki: NO.

Robín: ¿No vieron a un tipo de gabardina blanca?

Al final, Seto Kaiba y el faraón Atem se baten a duelo de cartas nuevamente.

**Notas de paradoja**

**Este el servant que más pidieron y si cumplí.**

**El Faraón Atem no posee un deseo para el grial y si llega a tu Chaldea, ten por seguro que un poderoso aliado ha llegado que te ayudara a salvar el mundo y no dudara en sacrificarse si es necesario.**

**Este es un aviso de los servants que se van a hacer para este fic**

**Las reglas son las siguientes**

**Que tanto me han pedido al servant.**

**Que tan interesante es el personaje (solo aplicables a personajes históricos, mitológicos o legendarios)**

**Que tanta información se puede buscar del personaje.**

**No acepto personajes de videojuegos que son animalitos o sea que personajes que sean Ori o Holow knith no serán aceptados.**

**Personajes que se desarrollan en mundo de juegos tipo SAO u oníricos no serán aceptados.**

**Se aceptan hacer pseudo servants con personajes moe o de cualquier anime de vida cotidiana, pero deben pedirlos con que divinidad o entidad creen que sean compatibles o que sean dignos de tener dicho poder.**

**Por ejemplo, Shirou se me hizo digno portador del martillo de Thor, Chocola de nekopara se le asigno Madokami, Sylvie de teaching feeling portaría el poder de Bahamuth, el dios dragón.**

**Recuerden que si quieren un pseudo servant pídanlo con las reglas anteriormente descritas.**

**Otra cosa es que tengo una lista de servants ya hechos. Creo que es momento de poner dicha lista después del próximo servant.**

**De las peticiones solo tomare estas por y explicare el porqué.**

**El Barón de Münchhausen, la razón por lo elegí es por dos razones, uno es histórico, dos se izó curioso al leer de él.**

**El servant mas pedido.**

**Una cosa que me gustaría es que comenten el servant.**

**Bueno, con Asura se cierran los gran servants de momento. Hasta la próxima.**


	45. La idol que se convirtió en vengadora

**Black Rock Shooter**

**¿En dónde puedes estar?**

**¿Me puedes escuchar?**

Clase: Avenger

Nombre verdadero: Hatsune Miku

Alias: Black Rock Shooter

Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno.

**Parámetros**

Fuerza: B

Resistencia: C

Velocidad: B

Mana: B

Suerte: D

Noble fantasma: B

**Habilidades de clase**

Vengador C

Representa a Miku como una vengadora, haciendo que el odio y rencor de las personas vaya a ella hacia uno mismo. Haciendo que sea más fácil acumular el odio y rencor sobre si misma.

Recupera mana proporcional al daño que recibe siempre y cuando pueda sobrevivir al daño.

Auto reposición de mama A

La energía mágica de uno surge sin cesar hasta que se logra su venganza. Recupera una nada despreciable cantidad de energía mágica de forma pasiva.

Mientras exista la injusticia Black Rock Shooter seguirá teniendo esa regeneración.

Corrección de memoria B

Un vengador jamás olvida. Se refuerza el efecto crítico de los Vengadores que atacan desde más allá de la memoria.

Las cicatrices provocadas por Miku no cicatrizan del todo y empiezan a causar dolor a sus víctimas cuando ella hace acto de presencia.

**Habilidades personales**

Ojo de la mente (verdadero) A++

Es capaz de analizar de forma sumamente compleja a partir de cálculos matemáticos complejos la situación para seguir el mejor curso de la batalla.

Permitiéndole no solo adaptarse a su oponente rápidamente, si no crear la mejor estrategia posible en segundos para poder contrarrestar las habilidades enemigas de la mejor forma posible.

Montura C

Puede manejar vehículos y animales de carga con una habilidad superior al promedio.

Fuerza monstruosa B

Sube su fuerza en un rango, entre más la usa su humanidad se va perdiendo volviéndose en una maquina fría mientras la usa.

**Nobles fantasmas**

Black Blade C

Es la katana de Black Rock Shooter, una espada que normalmente usa para rematar a sus enemigos.

En su liberación la katana se envuelve en llamas azules.

Rock Canon B

Un pesado cañón cilíndrico de enormes dimensiones, entre sus opciones de disparo esta un fuego automático y un poderoso rayo cargado, en ambos casos son disparos de plasma de color azul.

Cuando usa estas dos nobles fantasmas de su ojo izquierdo empieza a salir una flama azul.

En su liberación la llama de Black Rock Shooter se intensifica y el Rock Canon libera un arrasador rayo de plasma que fulmina lo que tenga por delante.

Idol Soul, yo soy Hatsune Miku A

Miku vuelve a su forma verdadera para llevar alegría, felicidad y goce a quien la escuche.

Interpretando su música libera aquellos que estén sumidos de sentimientos negativos y los une en su canto a todo aquel que la escuche.

Uniendo a todos en una sola voz, inspirando a quienes escuchen la voz de idol aquamarina.

La principal función de este noble fantasma es llevar alegría y esperanza, destruyendo la influencia y control mental del odio de quien la escuche, no solo eso, su canto destruirá al culpable de esa corrupción.

Al realizar este noble fantasma Miku deja de ser una Avenger y cuando termina de cantar volverá al trono de los héroes porque ha abandonado su venganza.

**Historia.**

Miku tiene muchas versiones de sí misma con diferentes historias, esta es lo que imagine lo que sería el piloto de Black Rock Shooter cuando lo anunciaron, una de las tantas ideas es que Black Rock Shooter sería una especie de caza recompensas del inframundo o una heroína ruda como ella sola… no puedo opinar del juego, pero del anime y su piloto… no es lo que yo esperaba.

Quería una conexión con Miku.

Asi que esta es la historia de esta servant de clase Avenger.

Miku era una androide que fue ella a imagen y semejanza a la hija de su creador, la cual era tan perfecta en su creación que podía recrear los todos los procesos fisiológicos, incluso crecer.

Este milagro de la ciencia tenia los recuerdos de la Miku original, pues su conciencia fue pasada a su nuevo cuerpo.

Miku siguió su sueño de ser una Idol y fue la más famosa de su época, marcando una generación.

Pero esta historia no podía tener un final feliz.

El fin de los tiempos sucedió y la humidad se enfrentó a su destino, el padre de Miku con sus logros científicos logro salvar a la humanidad, pero su hija fue hecha pedazos en un concierto en que se presentaba, ahí nuevamente el padre de Miku estuvo a punto de perder a su hija nuevamente.

Ahí se dio cuenta la idol que era una máquina, pero su padre la llevo a un nuevo cuerpo, su última obra maestra…

Black Rock Shooter.

Un androide de batalla, una obra de arte de la ingeniería y la ciencia.

Miku se volvió la última esperanza de la humanidad ¿pero a qué precio?

Su padre tuvo que arriesgar su vida para recuperar su cuerpo destrozado y oyéndolo decir una y otra vez "no perderé a mi hija otra vez".

Con sus últimas fuerzas el doctor Hatsune traslado la conciencia de su hija a su nuevo cuerpo… pero al final sucumbió ante sus heridas.

Fue en ese momento que Miku juró vengarse de quienes le arrebataron la vida a su padre y que su sacrificio jamás seria en vano, convirtiéndose en la vengadora de la raza humana.

**Entrevista.**

Ritsuka: Lamento que te tuvieras que quedar en la sala de conferencias en un futon, pero la verdad estamos remodelando el lugar después de un incidente entre dos berserkers.

Miku: No hay problema…

Ritsuka: Eres muy callada.

Miku: Despues de todo lo que pase… ya no soy lo que era… ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui…

Ritsuka: Al menos no eres tan ruidosa como la gran mayoría de los avengers.

Miku guarda silencio por unos minutos.

Ritsuka: Yuki dijo que te llamas igual una famosa idol de su mundo, pero eres ligeramente parecida pero no eres ella.

Miku: Lo se… sé que son los universos paralelos. Yo solía ser una idol hasta que la tragedia toco mi vida.

Cuando me convertí en lo que soy ahora descubrí que morí dos veces… ya acepté que no volvería ser esa idol amada por las masas…

Ritsuka: ¿Eras muy famosa?

Miku: Si… lo era. Pero esa época no volverá.

Ritsuka: ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu venganza? Los avengers tienen un deseo de venganza y los motivos son variados.

Miku se calla por unos momentos…

Ritsuka: Ok, no quieres hablar de ello… creo que es hora de comer, necesitaras energía luego de luchar en ese lost bell.

Miku: Lo único que me gusta de este sitio es que pese estar en un lugar donde suele nevar mucho… está muy lleno de vida… viajar a otros lugares para trabajar… me recuerda cuando era una idol.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música de vocaloid.**

**Sere franco, como se mencionó anteriormente… hagamos que no existe el anime de Black Rock Shooter.**

**Tenía muchas expectativas para con el piloto y no fue lo que esperaba el producto final.**

**Muchas teorías corrieron con la existencia de un anime de Black Rock Shooter, pues el video y la canción eran geniales.**

**Miku tiene muchas versiones de sí misma, ya sean oficiales o hechas por el fandom de vocalois y Black Rock Shooter era vista como la versión oscura de Miku.**

**Yo siempre me la imagine como una caza recompensas del inframundo o una anti heroína.**

**Pero miren con lo que nos salieron.**

**Esta servant es lo que más o menos esperaba de Miku, una idol que tuvo que abandonar su vida para ser la defensora de la humanidad cumpliendo una venganza.**

**Si tienen en su Chaldea a Miku, tengan por seguro que tendrán una servant leal y si son buenos con ella y ganan su confianza y tal vez algo más, si superan su tristeza.**


	46. Aviso importante

**Ok, muchos me piden fichas de servants y en más de una ocasión eh puesto en claro que no hare fichas de personajes oníricos o sea no hare personajes de la saga Persona porque son una pesadilla de investigar y adaptarlos al nasu verso.**

**Lo mismo aplica a personajes de Shin Megami Tensei y personajes que son animalitos como Ori y el Holow Knith, si ese último es tan pequeño como un bicho porque es un bicho.**

**Dejando en claro que clase de personajes no serán seleccionados, mensionare bajo qué criterios serán seleccionados servants de petición y bajo que reglas.**

**1; Servants de franquicias solo serán seleccionados por popularidad, o sea que el servant mas pedido será seleccionado como le paso a Yugi.**

**2; El servant que pidan deben decir de que franquicia es, en que película o libro sale para facilitar la investigación.**

**3; En caso que la información de las wikis o de otras fuentes no me ayuden, deberán ayudarme a recabar información por mensaje privado, si conoces de Pe a Pa ese personaje deben hecharme una mano si digo en una publicación que no encuentro información coherente.**

**Esto solo aplica al servant mas pedido que vea en los comentarios.**

**4: Cada diez capítulos veré quien el servant mas pedido para prepararlo**

**5; Si el servant es histórico, de mitos o leyendas, tengan por seguro que se hará su ficha tarde que temprano, entre más interesante me parezca más pronto estará.**

**6; Si van a querer una versión alternativa de algún servant ya existente de FGO o de los míos digan la clase que tendría y por qué, así como el concepto tras de él.**

**Ok otra cosa que quiero dejar en claro es que recopile unas fichas de servants de un foro llamado MCAnime, el cual tenía una sección llamada fábrica de servants.**

**Recopile varias fichas de servant que recopile antes de que ese sub foro fuera borrado (también estaba el Tipe-moon vs lo que tú quieras, en donde se ponían a debatir vs con personajes de tipe-moon, el que se me hizo más hilarante fue el Shirou y Shiki acompañados por sus compañeros de escuela y sus profesores VS los xenomorfos todos los posibles escenarios fueron por demás hilarantes)**

**Estas fichas fueron cuando Fate Extra salio a venta y estaba en su apogeo de popularidad en el fandom de Tipe-moon.**

**En 7 documentos respalde esas fichas, en 7 listas.**

**Estas son esas fichas.**

**Primera lista**

Goury Gabriev de Slayers

Lina Inverse de Slayer

Richard Swift (The Shade) de DC comic

Marisa Kirisame de Touhou

Alex Merced de Prototipe

Itou Kaiji de Gyakkyo Burai Kaiji

Remilia Scarleth de Touhou

Genkis khan

War de Darksiders

Alice Margatroid de touhou

Lenneth Valkyrie de Valkyrie Profile

Hakumen (Jin Kisaragi) de Blazblue

Beren de El Silmarillion (es creación de Tolkien)

Hayate Yagami de Nanoha series

Padre de Full Metal alquimist

En la primera lista Remilia se repite y puede que ciertos servants se repitan otras listas.

**Segunda lista**

Hakumen (Jin Kisaragi), Vuelve a repetirse

Hazama (Yuuki Terumi) de Blazblue

Dart feld de legen of dragoon

Sakuya Izayoi de Touhou

Beatrice de Umineko

Tsubaki Yayoi de Blazblue

Fate Testarossa Harlaown de Nanoha series

Liselotte Werckmeister de 11eyes

Ikaros sora no otoshimono

Vergil de Devil May Cry (esta ficha debe ser actualizada por el dmc 5 si o si)

Ban Midou de Get Backers

Kuroudo Akabane de Get Backers

Honda Tadakatsu, un amigo de Nobu, parece que tiene su propia ficha en fate, pero esta lista se creó cuando se publicó fate apócrifa.

Köinzell/Ascheritt de Übel Blatt

Signum de Nanoha series

Oda Nobunaga imaginado por el fandom de fate antes de que existiese gran order y saber.

Sigurd imaginado por el fandom antes de FGO.

Vlap Tapes III imaginado antes de apócrifa.

William Orwell (Acqua of the Back) de Index

Soma Cruz de Castelvania.

Yuyuko Saigyouji de Touhou

Raoh de Hokuto no Ken

Reimu Hakurei de Touhou.

Ryougi Shiki imaginada antes de FGO

Sion Eltnam Atlasia de Melty Blood

Lady Neptune of Purple Heart de Hyperdimension Neptunia

**Tercera lista**

Miki Sayaka de Madoka Magica.

El príncipe de Persia de la trilogía de PS2

Shiki Nanaya de Melty Blood

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, este señor no necesita presentación, si te haces llamar fan de tipe-moon debes saber quién es este señor.

Richard Swift (The Shade) se repite.

Asagami Fujino, antes de FGO.

Presea Combatir de Aselia, the Tales Wiki

Lady Vert of Green Heart de Hyperdimension Neptunia

Fujou Kirie de Kara no Kyoukai

Demon Hunters Association (Nanaya Shiki, Ryougi Shiki, Asagami Fujino & fujou Kirie) en plan hassan de las cien caras, lel.

Riesbyfe Stridberg de Melty Blood

Madokami (pero ya fue usada la información de esta para crear a Chocokami)

Layfon Wolfstein Alseif de Chrome Shelled Regios Wiki

Yumizuka Satsuki de Tsukihime y Melty Blood

Leonhardt, the Sword Emperor de The Legend of Heroes Wiki

Ciel de Tsukihime

Guts de Berserk (ya fue usado)

Beyond the grave de Gungrave

Kratos Aurion de Tales of Symphonia

Hayato Furinji de Kenishi

Reisen Udongein Inaba de Touhou (ya fue usada)

Fujiwara No Mokou de Touhou

Yuyuko Saigyouji, nuevamente se repite, habrá que comparar fichas.

Yukari Yakumo de Touhou (esta vieja se salta las leyes de la ficica a un nivel Araki o Zun)

Lista numero 4

Yukari Yakumo se repite

Lightning (Claire Farron) de final fantasy 13

Raistlin Majere de Dragonlance

Maiden Astraea de Demon Souls

Ultimesia o la bruja Artemisa de Final Fantasy 8

Kusakabe Misuzu de 11 eyes

Barbatos Goetia de Aselia, the Tales se repite 2 veces

Luna Inverse de Slayers

Master Chief ya fue usado.

Nanoha Takamachi de Nanoha series

Remilia Scarlet se repite

Kratos de god of war (pero de play 2, se tendrá que actualizar por los juegos mas recientes)

Liselotte Werckmeister se repite

Satsuki Kakeru 11 eyes

Patchouli Knowledge de Touhou

**Lista 5**

Eirin Yagokoro de Touhou

Nanaya Shiki se repite

Cirno de Touhou

Marisa Kirisame se repite

Utsuho Reiuji de Touhou

**Lista 6**

Index Librorum Prohibitum (si nuestra linda loli monja) de Index

Ikaros se repite (la ángel tetona)

Bardiel de Neon Genesis Evangelion (aunque seamos francos, esa cosa es una beast en términos del nasuverso)

Master Therion (parece ser una deidad por una leída rápida en wikiperia)

Murasa Minamitsu de Touhou

Madoka se repite

ZeedMillenniummon de Digimon (este bastardo viene a hacer sus perras a BB y Kyara)

Lady Blanc of White Heart de Hyperdimension Neptunia

Mari Makinami de Rebuild of Evangelion

Setsuna F. Seiei de Mobile Suit Gundam 00

Chikane Himemiya de Kannazuki No Miko

LordGenome de Tengen Topa Gurren Lagan

Lista 7

Sun wukon ya fue usado

Vlap tapes (otra reimaginacion antes de FGO)

Aquiles (Igual que Vlap).

**Si un servant que te gustaría ver esta en esta lista házmelo saber y trata de decirme que clase seria.**

**Paradoja fuera.**


	47. La verdadera heroína, Megumin

**Una vez Bruce Lee dijo**

"**No le temo a una persona que sabe más de diez mil patadas diferentes**

**Si no el que practica la misma patada más diez mil veces" **

Clase: Caster

Nombre Verdadero: Megumin

Alias: La loca de las explosiones

Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno

**Parametros**

Fuerza: E++

Resistencia: E

Velocidad: D

Mana: A

Suerte: B

Noble fantasma: A

**Habilidades de clase**

Creación de territorio B

Megumin es capaz de crear un taller en el que pueda trabajar y sirva de guarida.

Creación de Objetos B

Megumin encontró la forma de crear pociones que puedan restablecer su mana de forma que no pueda dañar a terceros.

Además de crear toda clase de talismanes protectores, pociones y ungüentos curativos.

**Habilidades personales**

Alta Hechicería B

Megumin después de varios años de aventuras y de convertirse en madre a una edad de 15 años, Megumin empezó a aprender diferentes tipos de magias.

La archimaga con el único fin de proteger a sus seres queridos aprendió magia más variada, al nivel de conjurar hechizos de alto nivel solo diciendo sus nombres.

Megumin es afín a la magia de fuego.

Tacticas militares B

Son conocimientos tácticos que le permiten tener una ventaja al pelear con grupos grandes de enemigos.

Esto le permite predecir ataques del tipo anti ejército o superior.

Demonio Carmesí A

Megumin proviene de una tribu que posee grandes cualidades para la magia en general y muestra de ello son sus ojos rojos que demuestran su origen étnico.

Le da una facilidad para tener grandes reservas de mana y recuperarlas con muy pocos recursos.

Megumin solo necesita comer y dormir bien para recuperar su mana.

Otra peculiaridad es que los demonios carmesíes suelen tener comportamiento considerados raros e idiotas y tener la mala costumbre de poner nombres ridículos.

Pese esta peculiaridad son los magos más capaces que se puedan encontrar.

Megumin controla la gran mayoría de los defectos de su etnia por su madures.

**Noble Fantasma**

Explosión, la magia de destrucción definitiva A

El hechizo insignia de Megumin un poderoso hechizo capaz de barrer con ejércitos, la magia más temida de su mundo.

Megumin solo necesita decir el nombre para invocar su magia más poderosa, tantos años de castear ese hechizo lo perfecciono al nivel que arrasa fortalezas.

¡Limit Break! ¡Explosión! A++

Megumin lleva al limite su cuerpo, sus circuitos mágicos están a punto de quemarse solo para un solo propósito.

Crear una ráfaga de múltiples explosiones son disparadas sin descanso, abrumando a quien enfrente a la demonio carmesí.

Megumin lleva al limite su hechizo más poderoso, si lo usa en más de diez veces su cuerpo y si no repone mana y descansa, al poco de un par de días Megunin regresara al trono de los héroes.

**Historia**

Megumin después de la derrota del Rey Demonio se casó con Kazuma al enterarse de que quedó embarazada luego de una noche de pasión.

Megumin dio a luz a su primer hijo poco después de haber cumplido quince, un pequeño varon parecido a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre y dos años después a una preciosa niña.

Kazuma y Megumin siempre estaban en líos para variar, pero siempre salían bien librados como siempre.

Megumin y sus tuvieron más aventuras en las que vencieron a grandes enemigos pese a las metidas de pata.

Pero hubo una ocasión en la que el chunibio de Megumin y su falta de hechizos variados puso en peligro a sus hijos, acto que la hizo madurar y tomar conciencia, ya que, pese a su locura y estupidez, Megumin amaba mucho a sus hijos.

Más que nada los hijos del matrimonio Sato tenían el problema de que sus padres eran muy famosos héroes y eso los ponían en la mira de peligros e intrigas.

Por lo que Megumin aprendió magia que le hiciera más eficiente para proteger a sus queridos hijos y aunque lo loca no se le quito, se convirtió en una persona sabia y prudente.

Fue una inspiración para sus niños, los cuales se convirtieron en archimagos como su madre.

Y si, tuvo una vida feliz con Kasuma pero sin perder esas típicas peleas entre ellos que avergonzaban a sus hijos en más de una ocasión.

**Apariencia.**

Megumin se ve más madura que su yo joven, es un poco más alta, pero sigue igual de plana.

Ahora viste un vestido más largo conservando el patrón de su traje de cuando era joven que le cubre por arriba de las rodillas.

Ahora usa medias negras que le cubren sus piernas y sigue usando sus típicas botas.

Sigue conservando su sombrero, capa y bastón.

Pero el cambio físico mas resaltable es que su cabello, el cual es tan largo que le llega a la cadera. Megumin cuida su cabello muy seguido peinándolo con mucho cuidado cuando puede.

**Entrevista**

Ritsuka: Haber… Emiya. ¿Esta quién es?

Emiya Avenger: No le conozco…

Mikami: Es una famosa archimaga de otra dimensión… en serio deben checar bien el núcleo de invocación… o ver que está tratando de interferir con este.

Megumin: Vaya… lo último que recuerdo es que me fui a dormir después de una fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primer bisnieto… ahora soy un servant… me veo como en mis mejores años.

¿Eres tu mi master?

Ritsuka: Si… y tu ¿Quién eres?

Megumin: Soy la demonio Carmesi, la Archimaga Megumin.

Lo dice con una serenidad y peculiar alegría.

Chucho: Que no te oiga el Doom Slayer mija.

Ritsuka: ¿Eres un demonio?

Megumin: No, soy humana. Es que así se llama mi tribu.

Ritsuka: Solo espero que no seas como el mago Clow.

Megumin: Me suena el nombre… me conto que el leía un manga llamado Card Captor Sakura y ahí había un mago llamado Clow, le conto esa historia a nuestros niños cuando se nos acabaron los cuentos infantiles que contarles en un invierno.

Ritsuka: ¿Osea que no estas familiarizada con ningún servant?

Megumin: Hasta hace poco el grial me actualizo de lo que soy ahora… esto puede ser una nueva aventura. Ojalá pueda tener esta aventura como en los viejos tiempos con mis amigos y mi esposo Kasuma.

Dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia la archimaga.

Ritsuka: Creo que te gustara estar aquí. ¿Tienes algún deseo para el grial?

Megumin: No, esto ya es un deseo hecho realidad, mientras tenga aventuras y mucha diversión me basta.

Ritsuka: ¿Qué clase de aventuras tenías? Por algo debiste calificar para ser una servant.

Megumin: ¿Qué no ice y que no me paso? No me harían justicia con tres temporadas de anime y una saga de novelas y sabrá quien sabe cuántas películas.

Creo que si quieres escuchar tendrás que pagarme y mi precio es una buena cena y un buen licor para esta señora que vez aquí.

Ritsuka: Emiya ve hacerle algo de comer y saca un vino de la bóveda, a ver si Shuten no se los tomo.

Al final Megumin conto sus aventuras y desventuras, de cómo se la comieron los sapos, de cómo vencieron a Verdia, el cómo fue su primera noche en la mansión que sería su hogar siendo perseguida por fantasmas, el cómo se metía en problemas y una larga listas anécdotas que lejos de avergonzar a Megumin las cuenta con una sonrisa en cara.

Megumin: Y así fue mi primer parto, con mi marido prometiéndome darme muerte si le ponía un nombre a nuestro primogénito, aun no me perdonaba por lo de Chuchunmaru.

BB: ¡CHUNCHUNMARU! JAJAJA

Nero: Te pasaste. Hahaha

Chucho: A pa que nombrecito para una espada.

Ushiwakamaru: Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… Pero el cómo tu esposo engaño a la diosa Aqua de la misma forma dos veces, no tiene perdón.

Orion: Me pregunto cómo le hicieron para no matarse mutuamente entre ustedes. Si yo le hubiera hecho eso Artemisa me hace la mata leones sin dudarlo.

Aby: ¿Se comían a los sapos luego de matarlos?

Megumin: Si, su carne era dura pero sabrosa, tengo una receta de cómo hacerlos en estofado, pero en mi mundo las verduras estaban vivas y era un lio cosecharlas, en mi mundo comer verduras te hacia fuerte y poderoso, por eso los granjeros estaban por encima de la guardia imperial.

Y asi Megumin siguió contando más historias.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Esta Megumin se me ocurrió luego de toparme un fic e imagen de Megumin y Kasuma en los cuales ya son adultos y con hijos.**

**La imagen de una Megumin adulta con cabello largo es una imagen hermosa.**

**Por lo que me puse manos a la obra.**

**Si tienes a Megumin en tu Chaldea, ten por seguro que no te vas a aburrir y será la primera en acompañarte en cuanto ocurra un problema.**

**¿Cuál es el deseo de Megumin?**

**No tiene deseo la loca de las explosiones, pues ya tuvo una vida digna y divertida. **

**Con respecto a la lista ire publicándolas periódicamente.**

**Por lo que Jhon Wick es el servant mas pedido en top de popularidad**

**Hare los de la lista en orden.**

**Así que el Jhon Wick aparecerá para el capítulo 51.**

**¿Qué les pareció Megumin adulta?**

**El siguiente servant es Emiya Lily**

**Sí, porque es necesario y porque Shirou es mi personaje favorito de fate.**


	48. Emiya Lily

Clase: Rider

Nombre verdadero: Emiya Shirou

Alias: Shirou Lily, Shirou Rider Lily

Alineamiento: bueno legal

**Parámetros**

Fuerza: D

Resistencia D

Velocidad: C

Mana: A

Suerte D

Noble fantasma: A++

**Habilidades de clase**

Montura C

Puede montar animales carga y toda clase de vehículos con gran maestría.

**Habilidades personales**

Magegraf A

Al ser una creación fortuita del mago Clow posee las habilidades típicas de una de sus creaciones basadas en el sol.

Aparte puede proyectar armas como su yo archer, pero estas armas son parecidas a las armas de los típicos súper sentai.

Instinto B

La capacidad de identificar instantáneamente " el mejor curso de acción personal " durante el combate. Debido a que esta habilidad permite predecir la trayectoria, es posible evitar ataques con armas de fuego.

A través de esta habilidad, es posible reducir a la mitad las penalizaciones infligidas por interferencia visual y auditiva.

Niño de la naturaleza. A

Habilidad que presenta a uno mismo como un niño nacido en el reverso del mundo que eventualmente se convertirá en el mismo.

Incluso si no son vida natural creada por manos humanas, recibirán grandes bendiciones del mundo.

**Noble fantasma**

Ruby Emiya Megazord Ultra, A

Se trata de un Megazord (valga la redundancia) de 70 metros con elementos de sus otras versiones, tiene brazos que son una versión de su forma alter, piernas y cintura con la capa de su yo archer, el pecho tiene la forma de su yo caster loli y su cabeza tiene la forma de su yo de la novela de fate stay nitgh, todo en una forma mecanizada.

La cerecita sobre el pastel es que Ruby es la IA que controla esta máquina (por capricho de esta claro está, ya que siempre va buscar la forma de divertirse esta barita mágica cabrona).

Cada una de sus armas son un noble fantasma por si solo

Ruby Shield A++

Este poderoso mecha esta armado con un escudo en forma de Ruby (la estrellita con alas). Posee la habilidad protectora del Ro Axas.

Mega Caliburn A

Representa la Caliburn que uso Shirou contra Heracles en la ruta Fate.

En su liberación da un sablazo cargado de energía que hace explotar, el típico corte con el que se vence a los monstruos en los súper sentai.

Caladbolg Giga Dril Breaker A++

Los robots gigantes deben tener un taladro gigante como arma final y Ruby Megazor Ultra no es la excepción.

Caladbolg Giga Drill Breaker se forma en el brazo derecho de Ruby Emiya Megazord Ultra, la Caladbolg ahora tiene un aspecto más parecido a un taladro de Gurren Lagan pero con detalles que la hacen inconfundiblemente parecida a la famosa espada legendaria en la que está inspirado este taladro que es del doble de tamaño del mecha que lo empuña.

En su liberación empieza girar a gran velocidad envuelto en una energía dorada la cual perforara lo que tenga por delante.

**Apariencia física.**

Imagínense a un Shirou shota de 7 años usando un traje de power ranger rojo genérico, mientras usa una máscara de ranger rojo la cual esta puesta de un lado de su cabeza, la máscara nunca le cubre el rostro solo está de lado de su cabeza.

Es un niño enérgico y alegre con la mentalidad de ser "un héroe de la justicia". Hará poses típicas de los súper sentai.

**Historia.**

BB "enveneno" un pastel hecho por el mago Clow y la virgen Maria el cual comió Emiya archer, Emiya Alter y Emiya Loli, pero cuando se enteraron que BB le puso algo vomitaron en el acto antes de que la pócima hiciera efecto.

Lo que tenía el pastel era la poción de rejuvenecimiento de Gilgamesh, así que de las babas de estos tres, la poción de Goldy y el hecho de que el pastel fue hecho con mucho amor por Clow y Mami María (todo gracias a la creación de objetos de Clow y el noble fantasma de la loli Ruler) la vomitada empezó a verse inestable.

Clow levanto los restos del pastel y se lo llevo a su taller, después de unas horas salió con un pequeño niño y les dice que ahora son padres de un hermoso niño.

Los tres Emiya protestaron ante esto, pero Clow les dijo que ni el mismo imagino que esto pasaría, solo que mientras estaba trabajando cayó accidentalmente un poco de sustancia del químico X naciendo Shirou Rider Lily.

Aunque BB reclamo su maternidad, Clow dijo que Emiya Archer era la madre, Alter el padre y Emi-chan la hermana mayor de una familia inclusiva.

Los tres Emiyas golpearon a Clow en la cara en respuesta.

Los tres Shirou le explicaron al recién nacido que ellos son sus hermanos y que los otros Shirou son sus hermanos también.

Illya al enterarse se autoproclamo su hermana mayor, así como las otras versiones de ella.

Si, BB le fue impuesta una orden de restricción hecho por todos los ruler de Chaldea en conjunto con el mago Clow, ahora tiene una maldición irrompible de no poder acercarse al Shirou Lily a más de 20 metros o sufriría un dolor intenso.

**Entrevista.**

Ritsuka: En resumen, ese niño nació de una vomitada de un pastel que tú y mami María hicieron y como viste que se movía los estabilizaste. ¿Cierto?

Clow: Eso es resumido, pero es grandes rasgos lo que paso. Además, se me callo un poco de químico X cuando empezó a ponerse inestable.

Quien diría una masa de un pastel de tres leches con fresas potenciado con magia, babas y una poción de rejuvenecimiento podrían crear una reacción en cadena capaz de destruir un continente.

Ritsuka: Espera… ¿Qué?

Clow: Si estaba desesperado para que no explotara y le callo un poco de sustancia X, si preguntas que es…

Se trata de un isotopo radiactivo inestable de gran poder, que curiosamente causo que la masa se estabilizara.

Ritsuka: Contigo no hay que tener confianza según los que te conocen.

Clow: Esta vez no fue culpa… bueno si, pero esto fue algo imprevisto. Nunca imagine que la habilidad "creación de objetos" sirviera para esto y de forma fortuita.

Ritsuka: Pensé que podías ver el futuro.

Clow: No cuando cocino.

Ritsuka: ¿Y la bendición?

Clow: Pues…

Ya en los jardines colgantes de Babilonia, Semiramis y muchas servants mas estaban ahí con las lolis en un picnic.

Semiramis: Es un niño muy dulce y tiene su pijamita roja.

Alice: Siempre quise tener un hermanito

Abby: Yo también.

Tamamo: Debe estar fastidiado este pequeñin de tantas niñas. Los niños son super enérgicos… lástima que Andersen no sea de mucho jugar.

Shirou Lily: Me gustaría jugar a los power rangers.

Tamamo: ¿Power rangers?

Mientras tanto Emi-chan mira desde lejos.

"Demonios este niño me recuerda a mí mismo a esa edad, soñaba con ser un ranger y luchar contra monstruos hasta que mi padre le dio por pedirle a Arturia destruir el Grial"

Pensaba Shirouko para sí misma

Mientras tanto.

Arturia: ¿¡De donde salió ese niño?! ¡¿Con que suripanta te revolcaste!?

Decía el rey de los caballeros mientras trataba de matarlo con la Excalibur y Archer tenía sujetada la hoja con la palma de sus manos

Emiya: ¡Ya te dije que paso! ¡Fue culpa de BB!

Arturia: ¿¡ASI QUE TE REVOLCASTE CON LA LOCA BB!?

Emiya: ¡DEJAME EXPLICAR LAS COSAS QUE LO ESTAS MAL INTERPRETANDO!

Mientras tanto Modred jugaba con el pequeño Shirou con unos bloques armando un fuerte.

Semiramis: Oh vaya, que adorables.

Shirou Lily: ¿Te gusta? Onee-chan y yo hicimos un fuerte.

Ante estas palabras Modred se sonroja, pues es la primera vez que alguien le dice Onee-chan.

Semiramis al ver una cara tan adorable solo puede decir con gozo.

Semiramis: Ara ara.

**Notas de Paradoja**

**Bien, este sería el Emiya Lily, una versión de Shirou Shota, no es la primera vez que veo a un Shirou niño, una vez encontré unas imágenes de un autor llamado st parasu, el cual tiene unas ilustraciones muy kawai de fate.**

**Para este Shirou alternativo… yo no fumo yo soy loco naturalito jajaj X3**

**Pero si Shirou tuviera una forma Lily esta debía estar inspirada en los súper sentai.**

**Además… Un megazord es el noble fantasma perfecto para alguien que quiere ser un héroe de la justicia de, pero forma muy infantil.**

**Con respecto a mi lista, me fije que algunos personajes de mi lista serian un peligro si fueran parte de FGO.**

**Como Ultimesia, ella sería un enemigo a vencer súper peligrosa.**

**Y en efecto ZedMileniummon es una amenaza peor que una Beast.**

**¿Qué les pareció este Shirou Lily?**


End file.
